Dammit, dammit, dammit!
by GillyPerkyGoth
Summary: Is it wrong to fall for an anime character? In this self-inserted fic, I fall for Duo. Sappy and sweet, mild cussing. Please read and review. Hang in there, it's long, but now it's FINISHED!
1. Prelude

Mobile Suit Gundam Wing- Knightsaber  
  
Prelude  
  
Gillian watched the shuttle. This was the shuttle that would take her to earth. She picked up her luggage and let out a long sigh. She wasn't quite ready to leave the home she knew for a place she'd never been before. Fortunately, she wouldn't have to leave just yet. She turned around.  
"You guys have a great trip," Gillian said sweetly, "and I'll see you in a few months."  
"You be careful. We've arranged a ride for you." Her mother smiled.  
"I love you, mom, dad." Gillian said as she embraced each of them.  
"Gillian Norgaard, you had better be careful, or you're dead meat." Her father teased.  
"I'll be sure to, dad."  
They embraced once more, and headed for the shuttle. Gillian sighed as she watched her parents board. After a while, the shuttle began to take- off out of the hanger.  
Just as it reached the outside of the dock, Gillian heard a loud bang. She jumped up and ran to the window. The explosion filled the dock and Gillian screamed.  
"No!" She yelled as she pressed her hands to the viewing window, "Oh, God! Mom, dad!" She began to cry, "No," Security ran all over the place, "please, no."  
Gillian's cries became softer as she sunk to the ground. From behind, two men came to assist her. She couldn't believe it, her parents were gone. 


	2. It Begins

Chapter 1- It begins  
  
She picked up her bags and walked towards the front door. Her head was held low and her eyes were full of uncried tears. Her hair was a soft light brown and it blew across her face in unpredictable waves. Gilly looked up and reached out to open the front door of her new school.  
As she walked in, two boys walked passed her, one with a braid and the other with a pissed off look on his face. The boy with the braid waved, but she averted her eyes, she didn't want any relations with humans at this point in her life. At the front desk she received her room key and uniform. Without a single thanks she headed up to her room.  
She unlocked the door quickly and walked in. She tossed her duffel and backpack onto the bed. She neatly laid her uniform over the bags. She than took her computer bag over to the desk and quickly set up her laptop. After she had done so she noticed the window curtain was open. She closed it and pinned it with a paper clip.  
Gilly pulled a chair up to the desk, and turned on the computer. She than pulled a small Gundanium alloy, strongbox out of her computer bag. She typed in the electronic code and opened the top. Inside were various keepsakes and memorabilia. She moved passed it and pulled out the bottom. Under it was a turquoise, mini, computer c.d. She put the c.d. in to her computer's drive and waited for it to boot up. A message box appeared on the screen and Gilly typed in 5 different passwords. She couldn't take any chances with the data she had.  
After it had been approved, she opened one of her files and logged onto the Internet. She had several windows open for her different informants. Her hacking skills were superb thanks to her past experiences, and she began the aweful process of figuring out who and where the Gundam pilots were, for she had come across some data about OZ that could help them out. That was why she had left the colonies, to escape her foster parents. This data that had cost her her parent's lives and almost her own.  
A knock at her door brought her back from her daze.  
"Just a moment!" Gilly called as she swiftly turned off her computer and locked the c.d. away. She then opened her door, "Hello?" She asked suspiciously.  
"Hi!" The woman said cheerfully, "I'm Mrs. Freeza. I'll be giving you the tour of our school."  
"Oh." Gilly mused.  
"This way, please." Mrs. Freeza walked off, and Gilly hurried to follow.  
Gilly was soon having the whole school explained to her in great detail. She just walked behind Mrs. Freeza with her hands in her pockets and shoulders slumped, nodding occasionally as the woman droned on and on and on. At last, they arrived at the public courtyard.  
"Now, this place is open to students. You can come here anytime you want. It leads into the woods. I have to go now, but you can stay her. Dinner is at 7:00 and it's 5:45 now. Sunset is at about 6:00, good bye." Mrs. F. walked away immediately.  
Gilly decided to stay for a while and watch the sunset. She sat on the nearest bench that overlooked the small pond. She starred intently at the deep blue water. She didn't even notice when the boy with the braid sat next to her.  
"Nice place, huh?" He asked with a boyish smile on his face.  
"Wha..." Gilly looked up, surprised.  
"Well?" He said in a smart-ass tone.  
"Oh. Yeah."  
"Haven't seen you around here before."  
"Well, of course not! I'm new here!" She snarled.  
"Damn, girl. You're pissy!"  
"Please," she said, "forgive me. I'm not in the mood for conversation."  
"Apology accepted," he smiled, "my name is Duo, Duo Maxwell." He extended his hand.  
"Gilly Hathaway." She shook his hand politely.  
"You remind me of a guy I know, quiet."  
" I have reasons..." She sighed.  
"Oh?"  
"My parents were murdered because of me." Gilly looked up into Duo's eyes, "OZ thinks I have some stolen data of theirs."  
"Is that so?" Duo asked uneasily.  
"I don't trust many people, and you seem like some one I could trust." She looked down, "So can I trust you?"  
He gave her a confused look.  
"Can I trust you? Or am I wrong?"  
Duo's smile faded slowly, "Yes." And it was gone, he knew it was a big secret.  
"I don't know why I'm telling you this, but you seem fairly trustworthy."  
"Thanks." Duo mocked.  
Gilly glared at him and moved towards Duo's ear, "I," Her voice fell to a whisper, "have some data about OZ's new mobile dolls, and I need to get it to the Gundam pilots. My parents were killed in an attempt to kill me. That's why I'm here, to find out who the Gundam pilots are and how to get to them." She pulled away.  
"That's a pretty big secret. Why me?"  
"You're the first person I've spoken to for more than 'Do you want chicken?' 'Yes.' in a long time."  
"You have good taste." He said with a smile.  
She tried to smile, but the distress of her life, and the rising moon, had her distracted.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said serenely.  
"I often look at it." Duo replied, but he wasn't looking at the moon, he was watching Gilly. A slight breeze blew through her hair the same way it had the first time he'd seen her. The way the moonlight fell on her pale skin made her look white as a sheet and scared. Her eyes twinkled with her hidden sadness and past.  
Gilly stood up and walked away. She didn't look back, nor say good- bye. She didn't know exactly what she had just done. Duo watched her go he knew she was confused, but he couldn't let that distract him. He had a mission to carry out tonight.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back at her room, Gilly turned on her computer. She spent half the night trying to figure out who piloted 01 and 02, but had no success. Around 2:00 a.m. she decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. She walked towards the courtyard. Once she got there, she walked blindly into the forest. She saw a light and 2 figures, talking. She ducked behind a tree.  
"She told me..." Duo tried to say.  
"We'll just have to take the disc." Heero informed him.  
"But," Duo felt great sympathy for Gilly, "she should be justified for what she's done."  
"We'll take it before she can find us." Heero finished.  
"Maybe."  
"No! We can't let her know!"  
"She should be justified for what she's risked!" Duo retorted.  
"If she were to interfere, I can't guarantee her safety."  
Gilly smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. She had found 2 of them. Heero heard the sigh and swiftly pulled his gun.  
"Who's there?" He asked.  
Gilly came out with both hands in the air, "I'm sorry to intrude, but I've found you, and that's what counts."  
Duo lamented, "Crap!" He then stepped in front of Heero's gun, "Don't shoot her, Heero." He ordered.  
Heero looked at him in shock, "What do you think you're doing?" He interrogated.  
"Heero, don't shoot her!" Duo repeated.  
"Thank you, Duo, but I'm not afraid of death." Gilly assured him.  
Why? Duo thought, You should be.  
"As Duo said, I just wanted to be able to give you the data."  
The shout from a guard was heard by all. Heero quickly put away his gun and just walked away. Duo grabbed Gilly's arm and dragged her off. She gathered her wits and was soon walking at Duo's side, casually. When the guard came to close for comfort, Duo again grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a tree.  
In a spin Gilly found herself pulled against Duo's chest as he looked back at the guard from around the tree. She felt a little comfort in his body heat, but more so embarrassment at the fact that he'd done it on purpose. She blushed.  
When the danger was gone the two walked back to the school, Duo confidently in front of Gilly. She starred at the soft earth under her feet as she walked. When Duo turned to ask whether he could have the disc now, Gilly was no longer there. He wondered how she'd gone, considering he was the expert on stealth operations. He sighed once more than continued to walk towards his room.  
Once more, back at her room, Gilly took the liberty of preparing the disc for Duo and/or Heero. If they're as good as they appear to be, either one should have no problem with this. She told herself. Morning came on swift wings and as Gilly prepared herself for school, all she could think about was Duo and Heero. She hadn't even been here a day, and here they were. Like shooting fish in a barrel, she'd found them. But, she wasn't aware that she wasn't the only one with such luck. Somehow OZ had found her again, even though she'd changed her name. They were staging a move for that afternoon. 


	3. OZ

Chapter 2- OZ  
  
Gilly stepped out of her room, and as she went to close her door, she was pushed back in. Heero stood there, gun in hand, and he closed the door softly behind him. "Now really," Gilly said, "you're not gonna kill me in the middle of a semi- public place." She smiled. "Don't put it past me." Heero said wryly, "The disc, please." He motioned for the case. Gilly pulled it out of her pocket, handing it to Heero. He grabbed it and slipped it in his own pocket. "It's not much," Gilly added, "but I hope it'll do."  
"You don't know what you're getting into." He said plainly.  
"What do you mean?" Gilly asked, "I didn't realize I was already involved."  
"Well," Came Duo's voice, "to an extent you are, but don't get cocky," He said smartly, catching Gilly's eye, "and don't get involved anymore than you already are."  
When Gilly looked back at Heero, he was already gone.  
"He has it," Duo sauntered up to Gilly, "doesn't he?"  
"Yeah..." Gilly half breathed.  
"He's a little trigger happy, isn't he?"  
"That's twice." Gilly said, walking out of her room.  
"Oh, don't worry. You'll get used to it." He assured her as he followed.  
"Great." Gilly said sarcastically, as she shut the door.  
"Are you gonna eat breakfast?"  
"No, I usually don't." They walked slowly down the hall.  
"That's a bad habit."  
"I know. I just find it difficult to eat in the mornings."  
Duo checked his watch, "Well, I'm not anorexic, so I'll be going."  
"See you in class, Duo." Gilly smiled.  
"Alright." Duo waved as he headed for the cafeteria.  
She walked into class steadily and sat down in the back. She looked through her Algebra II book as she waited for class to start. She noticed that Heero sat at the opposite and of the room, doing something with his computer. Soon, Duo entered and took the seat in front of her. Class started and immediately, it droned on.  
The day flowed fairly smoothly, and Gilly found herself drawing sketches of a weird Gundam. When Duo looked to see what she was doing she hid the papers.  
The last class of the day finally came and Gilly sat there, waiting for it to end when it happened.  
"Ms. Gilly Hathaway?" Came a woman's voice into Gilly's mind.  
"Huh?!" Gilly replied, startled.  
"Ms. Hathaway, you're instructed to come with me." Said the woman in the red military uniform.  
"One second." Gilly replied, as she began to gather her stuff.  
"That's an OZ officer." Duo whispered as the woman spoke with the teacher.  
"I know."  
"If you need me to pick you up," He paused, "or help out just call this number." He dropped a piece of paper on Gilly's notebook.  
"I'll be just fine, Duo." She assured him, "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She walked up to the front where the woman waited.  
"Yeah right." Duo muttered under his breath.  
The woman led Gilly to the principal's office. Once there she gave Gilly strict instructions to go to her room, get rid of her stuff, and changed into something comfortable. Gilly did so hurriedly.  
When she arrived at her room, Gilly unhooked her computer and put it neatly away, changed her clothes, and put her gun under her pillow. She had already deleted all files on OZ and the Gundams, so she didn't have to worry about them.  
She heard a knock at the door. She answered it and there stood the young woman in the red, OZ uniform.  
"May I come in?" The woman asked.  
"Sure." Gilly smiled.  
The woman walked in; "I am Lt. Sienna Troit. I have been instructed by my superiors to bring you to one of our bases for questioning. Do you know what for?"  
"Uh-uh." Gilly shook her head.  
"Neither do I. Although I believe it's highly unethical to bring an adolescent in to a military base, unless you did something really bad. Did you?"  
"Not that I know of." Gilly assured her.  
"Well, then. I'm terribly sorry to have to do this." Sienna smiled sourly, "Let's go." She motioned, "This way."  
Gilly followed.  
Gilly sat in the passenger side of the military car. It was a nice car, but Gilly felt uneasy. Lt. Troit seemed nice enough, but Gilly still didn't trust her. She starred out her window. The scenery was quite lovely, but she didn't enjoy it as much as she might have under normal circumstances.  
"Where are we going?" She finally asked.  
"To the Elizabeth Secured Facility." Lt. Troit replied.  
They finally arrived. Gilly starred at the huge building. She felt queasy and didn't want to go in, but she had no choice in the matter.  
"We're here." Troit announced.  
They walked in to the building. At the front door was an office with very plain whit walls. Various awards hung on the walls, but still it was cold. Gilly watched as Lt. Troit signed a form and checked herself in, showing her I.D. and rank.  
"The interrogation room is that way," The woman behind the counter pointed, "and I'm sorry to have to do this to Ms. Hathaway."  
"It's alright." Gilly smiled naïvely, "Everything will work out, cause I'm innocent."  
"Thank you." Lt. Troit said as she pushed Gilly on.  
They walked to where the woman had pointed. The door was a pukey green, which made Gilly want to throw-up even more than before. Troit opened it and walked in. Gilly followed, acting as naïve as ever, even if she felt stupid, she'd no choice. Gilly sat down at the far end of the room, knowing it would do her no good.  
"I won't be with you, kid," Troit said, exiting, "so, good luck."  
Gilly laid her hands in her lap and watched door uneasily. A while passed, and she noticed the mirror. She laughed to herself. Than, another uniformed woman in red walked into the room. She looked at Gilly ominously.  
The woman wore glasses, and had her hair up in braided buns.  
"Ms. Hathaway, I presume?" She asked.  
Gilly nodded.  
"I am Lt. Col. Lady Une."  
"Oh." Gilly said pleasantly, extending her hand.  
Lady Une shook it firmly.  
"May I ask as to why exactly am I here?" Gilly quizzed.  
"To find out if you are guilty."  
"Wouldn't that be better left in court?"  
"Do you really want this public?" Une interrogated.  
"What?"  
"I know you took it. I don't care what Mr. Trieze says, I know you did." Une said as firmly, if not firmer than, her handshake.  
"Trieze? Do you mean Trieze Kushrenada?" Gilly asked sweetly.  
"Don't change the damn subject!" Lady Une snarled.  
Gilly slammed her hands on the table furiously and stood up, "Than, what the Hell are you talking about?"  
"Don't talk like that to me!" Lady Une stepped forward aggressively.  
Gilly attempted to calm herself, but she was still quite irritated, "Than," She spoke nose to nose with Lady Une, "tell me why I'm here."  
"You know damn well why you're here."  
Gilly covered her eyes with her hands and sat back down in frustration, "No, I don't" She whispered in a rough voice.  
"The stolen data on the OZ MD."  
"MD? What's that? Is that like a mobile suit?" Gilly asked curiously.  
"It stands for mobile doll."  
"Doll?"  
Lady Une mumbled something about "playing dumb" and walked out of the room. Gilly starred after her, confused. She waited a while, and when Lady Une didn't come back for a long time, she sat down in the chair. She zipped up her jacket and dozed in and out sleep, until the door opened again.  
In walked a handsome young man. He was about 5'11" tall and looked to be about 25. He had charming, wavy, brown hair and intellectual, ice, blue eyes. He wore an ocean blue uniform, with black boots, and a fencing foil at his side. Seeing such a handsome man made her think of Duo, his boyish, brown hair and mischievous, cobalt, blue eyes.  
"I," The young man said, "am Col. Trieze Kushrenada."  
Gilly starred at him in utter disbelief. Why would OZ's top Specials officer be dealing with her? What had Lady Une said about her? Did Trieze actually believe that Gilly was innocent?  
"And you are Ms. Gilly Hathaway?"  
Gilly still starred.  
Finally she snapped out of it, "Yes," She replied, "I am."  
She heard him say something about being "so young". What was with these people? Did they have this thing about muttering stuff under their breath? Whatever they had to say, they could say it to her face, she decided. She watched him pull up a chair and sat across from her. She watched him intently as he did so. When he sat down he watched her, as well. She felt like running, but her legs wouldn't work.  
Trieze couldn't help but wonder how this girl, only fifteen years old, had managed to get a hold of that data. There was a flicker of yellow spark behind her eye that caught his attention. It seemed to be some kind of synapse pulse. Had this girl's mind been tampered with?  
Gilly remembered her manners, "Hello, Col. Kushrenada," She stood, "it's a pleasure." She extended her hand politely.  
Trieze took it and shook it delicately, "Trieze." He assured her.  
"Trieze." Gilly repeated, blushing.  
"Would you like something to drink?"  
"No thank you." Gilly replied suspiciously, she didn't know whether or not these people would drug someone her age or not.  
"Shall we begin, than?" He motioned for her to sit.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
Trieze asked her typical questions to begin with. Questions like name, age, social security #, school, address, etc. Than he paused for a minute or so.  
"Do you know why you're here?" He finally asked.  
"You think I took some data about the," She paused, "mobile dolls?"  
"Actually Lady Une is the one who had the hunch, I'm doing this for her sake."  
"Oh."  
"She's been tracing the hacker for some time now, and she believes it is you. Her instincts are good, but you just don't seem to be the one."  
"Well, I'm not." Gilly blurted.  
Trieze gave her a grave look. He again stood up and went to the door. He opened it and in walked Lady Une, once more.  
"Lady," Trieze said, "will you please?'  
"Yes, sir." Une smiled.  
Great, Gilly thought, here we go again.  
Une sat down where Trieze had been sitting and looked Gilly in the eye. Both scowled.  
"Where are your parents, Ms Hathaway?" Une asked unexpectedly.  
Gilly felt sick again, "They're dead." She managed.  
"How'd they die?"  
The lump in Gilly's throat grew as she looked at Trieze, "Something went wrong with their shuttle to earth, and it," She choked, "exploded."  
"Was it really an accident?" Une crooned.  
"I don't know," Gilly whispered, "was it?"  
"What?"  
"Why do you care about that?" She lowered her head; "You seem awfully interested in my parent's death." Her emphasis fell on the word, death.  
"I just want to know your opinion."  
"You really want my opinion?"  
"Yes." Une replied and Gilly slowly raised her head as she spoke.  
"Than," Gilly felt the lump grow, "I think you did it."  
"Why is that?" Une said calmly, which took Gilly by surprise, for that's not what she'd expected her to say.  
"Because," Gilly began, "you think I took some damn data from you, and I didn't!" She yelled, "You killed my parents in attempt to kill me! What the Hell is your problem?" Gilly began to cry.  
She could sense the tension in the room. She than realized it, the data wasn't the only reason they had tried to kill her. Some thing in the back of her mind told her so. But, what?  
Gilly covered her face with her hands and hung her head. She didn't want to cry. She hadn't cried. She couldn't. Yet, here she was crying her eyes out, breaking the promise she'd made. She wouldn't have cried hadn't Lady Une been flaunting her parent's deaths in her face, and being so cruel about it, too. How could she be so insensitive?  
"Lady," Trieze sympathized, "that's enough." He put his hands on Gilly's shoulders, "Perhaps, you should go."  
"Yes, Mr. Trieze." Lady Une left, agitated.  
Both Une and Trieze knew that Gilly's tears were not an act. They were quite real, and made it very convincing that Gilly was innocent. He rubbed her shoulders as she cried. Gilly felt the warmth of his touch and it brought no comfort. She pulled away and wished for Duo to be there. He was the one she wanted to comfort her, to hold her. She carefully choked back her tears and dried her eyes with her sleeve.  
"You are free to go." Trieze sighed as he walked towards the door; "There is a phone down the hall to the left if you have some one to call." He walked out the door leaving it open a crack, "I am sorry." He said.  
Gilly took a moment to regain her sanity, and she stood up. She slowly walked out the door and down the hall, keeping her head low. She avoided the evil stare of Lady Une and several of her loyal soldiers. She arrived at the phone and picked it up. She pulled the note Duo had given her out of her pocket and unfolded it. She dialed the number and waited while it ringed. Someone picked up.  
"Duo speaking." The voice said cockily.  
"Duo?" Gilly asked.  
"Gilly? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. I just need you to come and pick me up. I don't have my motorcycle."  
"How would you care for me to pick you up, milady."  
No answer, except for a choke.  
"Gilly? Gilly!" Duo yelled into the receiver, "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine." Gilly gasped, "Will you pick me up?" Her voice than fell to a whisper, "I think there's a few people here who have it in for me."  
"Than," Duo said confidently, "maybe Deathscythe shall be my escort."  
"Deathscythe?" Gilly was surprised.  
"See you soon."  
"Wait!" But it was too late; Duo had already hung up. 


	4. Hurt; Past and Present

Chapter 3- Hurt; Past and Present  
  
"What are you doing?" Heero interrogated.  
"I'm going to go get Gilly." Duo said slipping his gun into his pocket as he turned to Heero.  
"You're not serious."  
"Of course I am."  
"You're not taking," He motioned to the huge black Gundam behind him, "D...?"  
"Deathscythe?" Duo asked walking to the edge of the ship.  
"What reason have you to take it?"  
"Gilly..."  
"The girl?"  
"Gilly. She's been given' the evil eye by some of the locals." Duo joked.  
"You're just encouraging her to get involved."  
"I'm rescuing her butt. She'll leave this battle. What more can she do? She's a girl, what can you expect?"  
Duo hoped for the response of, "not much" but he got no such luck from Heero.  
"Uh-huh." He said accusingly, "Well, I've got to stop by her room."  
"Why?"  
"To get the gun she has hidden under her mattress. If I'm correct, she'll either want or need it, or both."  
"Gun?"  
"Why not? This is a dangerous world. And after what she's seen and been through? Of course she's going to have a gun hidden somewhere in her room."  
"Interesting logic."  
"Well," Duo smiled, "I am quite the smart ass. I'll see you later." He walked off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gilly sat on the bench just inside the building. She sat there in pain and lament over the evening's events. Why had she cried? She hadn't before. Why, now? She contemplated it over and over again. Time passed quickly and it was late. She saw someone walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder, but just out of the corner of her eye.  
"Hey there, cutie." She heard Duo say.  
"Duo?" She asked, drained.  
"Hey," He sat next to her, "what's wrong?"  
"My heart hurts." She pointed to her chest.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"I just want to go home."  
Duo reached for Gilly's hands and held them in his own, "Than," He pulled her up, "that is where I shall take you."  
Gilly walked along side him at his right and he put his right arm around her shoulders. The two walked out of the building and around it. Gilly took no notice that they weren't heading towards the parking lot. Than, they were stopped from behind.  
"You may have convinced Mr. Trieze, girl, but you didn't fool me." Lady Une called from 50 yards away.  
"Crap." Duo muttered under his breath.  
"Arrest her." She ordered, "And you, what's your part in her scheme? An accomplice?"  
"Nooo..." Duo retorted.  
"Surrender!"  
"Never!" Duo yelled triumphantly.  
Gilly saw one of the soldiers pull the trigger on his gun, as the moon hit them just right. She immediately took action and shoved Duo behind a tree. She heard the bang after she felt the bullet graze her left thigh. She fell on him with a thud.  
"Crap," Duo protested, "Gilly, are you alright?" He pulled her to his chest.  
"Yeah." Gilly managed through the pain of the wound.  
"You idiot!" He snarled at her.  
"Sorry," Gilly sighed, "I had no other choice. You would've been killed."  
"I'm going for Deathscythe," He told her, "We're gonna need him."  
"Deathscythe?"  
"You'll see." He reached in his pocket and pulled something shiny out, "This is for you." He handed her, her gun, "In case you need it, I'll be right back."  
He ran off without another word. Gilly watched him go as she lay against the tree, starring at the gun in her hand. She half closed her eyes, she was tired, but she mustn't fall asleep, for it could be fatal.  
She watched the soldier walk up to her. She moaned a little, hid her gun, and opened her eyes.  
"Gotcha!" He said, pulling his gun, "Are you alright, miss?" He was noticing her wound.  
He bent down to see if he could help, and Gilly gave an evil smile as she pulled out her gun from behind her.  
"What the?" The soldier cried as Gilly pulled the trigger.  
He dropped to the ground and Gilly uttered an apology, before half standing. She leaned against the tree and waited. A black shape came closer and closer to her. It was Gundam 02.  
So, this is Gundam 02. She thought, "Deathscythe." She whispered.  
It bent down and the cockpit opened, revealing Duo. He climbed down to where Gilly leaned. He put his left arm around her waist, and helped her into the cockpit.  
Duo sat in the seat, and Gilly sat on the right side of his lap. He closed the door and prepared for flight.  
"All systems go." Duo said as he flipped a switch, "Now, just relax." He told Gilly.  
Gilly rested her head on Duo's shoulder and again she half closed her eyes. Duo smiled at her as Deathscythe took off. Gilly felt faint, she was losing way too much blood.  
When they landed, Duo helped Gilly down from the cockpit. Gilly didn't notice that there was a big red mark on Duo's left leg where she had leaned up against him.  
"How's your leg?" He asked seeing the pain in her eyes.  
"It's fine." She replied weakly.  
"No, I mean really, how's your leg?" He repeated as they began walking.  
"It hurts a lot," She admitted, "but I'll be okay. I just have to clean and bandage it."  
"Will you need help?"  
"No, I think I can handle it."  
"Okay."  
"Just help me to my room."  
"No prob." He smiled, "I'm going to transfer to Centennial Jr. High in Troveta, it's best to move around. Heero's going, too. If you want I can arrange so that you come, as well."  
"Would you?"  
"Sure." He assured her. A lull than fell onto the conversation. It was Duo who again broke the silence. "You know," He smiled, "I shot Heero twice, once." "Really?" Gilly asked in surprise.  
"Yeah, he got a broken knee. He than set the bone on his own. Grossed me out."  
Gilly laughed aloud. She suddenly noticed Duo's leg.  
"Oh, crap!" She frowned, "I seem to have gotten blood on your leg."  
"It's alright. It'll wash right out."  
Gilly attempted to limp down the path, towards the school. When she nearly fell over, Duo came up behind her and offered his shoulder. Gilly gratefully accepted it.  
"You'll leave tomorrow for Troveta."  
"So soon?"  
"Yeah, than I'll leave the day after and Heero will go whenever, if at all."  
"I couldn't care less about Heero."  
"It's better if we all got at different times."  
"Does Centennial have uniforms?"  
"Yeah, unfortunately."  
"Damn!"  
Duo chuckled as he led Gilly under a fallen log.  
"It's a private school, but the dorms are coed, so our rooms will be right next to each other." He smiled mischievously, "And, they'll be suites."  
Gilly waited before she spoke again, "Duo, why are you staying with me?" She asked shyly.  
"You need me."  
"What?"  
"You heard me, you need me."  
"Seriously." She pressed.  
"Allies are always nice to have in times of war."  
"I though Heero didn't want me to get involved."  
"He doesn't, but why should that matter?"  
"Do you?"  
"No, but it doesn't seem like you're going to leave me alone."  
Gilly blushed, "What gave you that idea?"  
He only looked at her.  
"Is it because I'm of use to you?"  
"Well, that's one reason."  
"There's more?"  
  
"You're a pleasant person. Plus, the stolen data isn't the only reason OZ was after you."  
"There's another." She asked dumbly even though she knew.  
"I don't know what it is, but there is another."  
"Oh."  
"Do you know?"  
She shook her head.  
"Who're the other Gundam pilots?" She asked abruptly.  
"I have a feeling you'll meet them eventually, and I'll introduce you then."  
"You're not the only one with secrets." She blurted.  
"Huh?"  
"You heard me." They cam upon the building.  
"Gilly, will you tell me?'  
"One of these days, but it's just not all that important now."  
"And if it is?"  
"It's not. And when it is, you'll be the first to know." She let go of his shoulder and limped over to the girl's dorm.  
She turned back to Duo; "I'm going to leave as soon as I can tomorrow. So, if I don't see you before I go, good bye."  
"No," He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest, "not good bye. I'll see you soon, that's all."  
"Right." Gilly stammered, "Later."  
"Good." Duo kissed her gently on the cheek and than let her go.  
Gilly walked towards the building, glancing over her shoulder every few steps. Duo just stood there, waiting for her to get in. She got into the building and took one last glance over her shoulder and he was still there. She smiled and limped up the stairs.  
She made it to her room and wanted to fall asleep, but she had to tend to herself. Her body and mind yearned for her attention, but her body had to come first, or she'd die.  
She shoved her gun under her pillow and began to undress. She grabbed a big white bath towel and wrapped its warmth and fuzziness around her, than she sat down to tend to her wound. It was red as an apple and blood caked around the edges.  
She walked into the bathroom, flung the towel on the ground, and jumped into the shower. She scrubbed the Hell out of her thigh and the rest of her body. It stung to clean it, but it also felt good. She came out of the shower and dried her hair off as best she could.  
When Gilly sat down on her bed to bandage the wound, it bled, but the blood was weak and Gilly felt very faint. She quickly cleaned it off again and bandaged it as fast as possible. After she was done she finished drying her hair. She looked at her jeans and sighed at the big hole in the left thigh. She had other pairs of jeans, but these were her favorite. She'd have to fix them later, but now she had to wash them and the rest of her clothes.  
She put her dirty clothes in a basket and slipped into her robe. She walked down to the laundry area and began to wash her clothes. She sat next to the washer and listened to the hum. It peacefully lulled her to sleep. When her first load was over she awoke, and juggled everything around, and didn't even notice Lt. Troit standing behind her.  
Gilly turned around and there Sienna stood. Gilly gasped and dropped the bra she held.  
"Are you alright?" Sienna asked.  
"What happened back there?" Gilly replied.  
"Lady Une lost it. She wanted to prove to Trieze that she was right, but she went about it all the wrong way. She was called back to Trieze and he reprimanded her. He sent me to come see if you were alright, considering Lady Une caused you some physical and mental pain."  
"I'm fine, except for my thigh."  
"Thigh?"  
"Yeah, I was shot."  
"Did you know that the soldier who shot you was the one who turned up dead?"  
"I shot the one who shot me?"  
"You shot him?"  
"I guess."  
"Well, I wish you the very best of luck with your life."  
"Thank you. And you do the same."  
And she was gone. She finished loading her laundry, ran two more washes and fell asleep again while the last load was in the dryer. When she woke up, she could see the dawn breaking through the window. She quickly gathered her laundry and walked as fast as she could back to her room. She flung the basket on a chair and flopped into bed, she was incredibly tired.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Buzz!" Went Duo's alarm.  
"Oh, man," He mumbled, "7 already? I didn't get any sleep at all last night. I should be used to this by now, but NO I'm a Gundam pilot. Oh well, this was my choice." He complained as he climbed out of bed, "I wonder how Gilly's doin'. I hope she's not dead." He slipped into his uniform and prepared for his last day here.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gilly awoke at 10, she got up slowly, working the tension out of her thigh, and finished packing. She would leave at noon, and she had to make sure her luggage was secure on her crotch rocket. She slipped into her darkest blue jeans and a black button-up top. She put on her shoes and put on her jacket. Her thigh throbbed, but she could almost walk. She looked in her mirror.  
"I look like last nigh never happened," She told her reflection, "too bad I don't feel that way." She carefully walked over to her computer and neatly put it in its bag. She than picked her bags up, room-key, and uniform and walked out the door.  
Down at the office Gilly turned in her key and uniform. She than walked outside and to the parking lot. She walked up to her motorcycle and carefully loaded her bags onto it. She starred at the school building long and hard. She would see Duo again tomorrow, but she was feeling lonely.  
She hopped onto her bike and rode off. She had to drive about 60 miles to Troveta, it would take her an hour to get there, and her appointment for introduction was at 1:30.  
She drove and kept her eye on the scenery. She enjoyed looking at the beauty of nature, for it made her feel free. Her helmet held her hair down, but what stuck out still blew around wildly. She felt wonderful in the breeze. Half an hour into her ride, she felt a synapse pulse. She felt her hands move the steering and she turned down a dirt road leading to who knows where. Finally she gathered her wits and stopped. She turned around and went back the way she'd come. She continued down the main road, and another half an hour later she arrived in Troveta. 


	5. A New School

Chapter 4- A New School  
  
Gilly looked at Centennial Jr. High, the same way she'd looked at Dean Morgan two days prior. She smiled and unloaded her bags. A girl her age came bouncing down the front steps. She was slightly shorter than Gilly, but very active. She had short brown hair held in two pigtails and deep brown eyes, which reflected light perfectly. She smiled gleefully.  
"Are you Gilly Hathaway?" She asked sweetly.  
"That's me." Gilly replied with equal cheer.  
"Good! I'm Whitney McCutcheon and I'm here to greet you! Can I help you with your bags?" She pointed.  
"Sure." Gilly handed her the computer bag. "Thanks."  
Whitney noticed what it held, "Wow!" She exclaimed, "You have a laptop computer!"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I have your key, so I'll take you to your room." She began walking, "Did you know we're getting another student from Dean Morgan in tomorrow and another one is coming sometime in the near future."  
"Yeah, I know them. They're the reason I came." Gilly followed.  
"Really? You mean you actually left your old school just to be with your friends?"  
"Well, I came to be with the one who's coming tomorrow. He's the only friend I've got on Earth."  
"You came from the colonies, than? Wow! Which one?"  
"The L2 colony."  
"Cool!"  
"Yeah."  
"So you're here with Duo Maxwell?"  
"How'd you know his name?"  
"I checked his registration. I'm an office aid."  
"Than, yes, I'm here with Duo."  
"Ooh! Kissy kissy."  
"No!" Gilly said, shocked, "Just a friend."  
"I'm so sure." Whitney teased, "We're here." She handed Gilly her key, "Here."  
"How do I work this thing?" Gilly asked even though she knew.  
"You mean you don't know how? It's digital."  
"Oh. I think I can handle it." She said confidently as she slid it through the slot.  
The light flashed green and she opened it. The two walked in.  
"Good job, for a newbie."  
"This is a big room." Gilly contemplated, seeing the inside.  
"Yeah, it's a suite. You're so lucky."  
"Wow! It has everything, it's just like an apartment."  
"Better than an apartment. It was two levels. This is the suite floor, level 2, it takes up what would be the third level, as well."  
"Really?"  
"Yup. It even has a balcony."  
God, Duo! You sure went all out. She told herself.  
"Cool."  
"Well it's 2:00 now, I have to go do some other stuff. I'll let you unpack, and I'll pick you up at 3:30, okay?"  
"Sounds great, see you than."  
"Bye." Whitney called as she shut the door behind her.  
Gilly set her duffel bag and backpack on her bed then began to set up her computer. When she was done, she felt tired again and flung herself onto her bed. She fell right to sleep. But, this was not a good sleep, for dark shadows of the past came to haunt her.  
Gilly's dream was indeed a memory of her past. Evil shadows lurched behind her through a tunnel, and she ran for the light at the end. A light that was so brilliant and comforting. She entered the light and there stood a Gundam. It was the one she had drawn yesterday. She looked around her, five figures stood watching. Two cheered her on, and the others just stood there and scowled. She couldn't see their faces, but she had a feeling one was Duo.  
She climbed into the Gundam that welcomed her. Out of the tunnel came the two shadows, and immediately they attacked. One was red, and the other looked like 01, but it was different in ways. She saw them come at her, but she was unprepared, and they sliced her and the others to little bits. She cried in agony as she faded into nothing.  
She awoke in a cold sweat to the sound of a knock at the door. She wiped herself off with a towel as she went to the door. She opened it and there stood Whit, smiling sweetly.  
"Are you ready to go?" She asked.  
"Yup!"  
"Then, let's move out!" Whit announced.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo entered his room after school. It was a mess. He began to pick up and pack. That night he would put his motorcycle on Deathscythe, take Deathscythe over to Centennial, and see if there was a good place to hide it, do so, than he'd ride back on the Harley.  
He wondered if there was a good place to hide it anywhere around Centennial with room for two or three Gundams.  
"Commence operations at mid-night." He smiled to himself as he finished packing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gilly walked down the hall with Whitney.  
"So, how long have you been going here?" She asked.  
"About two years." Whit replied.  
"Oh."  
"How long had you been going to Dean Morgan?"  
"Two days."  
What?!" Whit exasperated.  
"Yeah," Gilly sighed, "I came from the colonies only recently. I arrived at Dean Morgan. Duo and I became fast buddies, and I don't have a mom or dad, so I left with Duo. He's all I have."  
"No mom or dad?"  
"Nope. I changed my name, left my foster parents, and came to Earth. That's all there is to it."  
"Changed your name? Foster parents? Boy, you have an interesting life. How'd you lose your parents?"  
"They were killed in a shuttle accident."  
"I heard about that."  
"I'd rather die than have replacement parents, so I changed my life, just so I wouldn't have to."  
"Wow! Exciting!"  
"It kind of sucks, but this is better than those people. I had some stuff to attend to anyway."  
"What kind of 'stuff'?"  
"Just stuff. Nothing important."  
"Was it that painful?"  
"Yes. Where are your parents?"  
"They live in Paris."  
"Cool."  
"Yeah, I go home every three weeks. I'll be leaving, not this Friday but next Friday. It's Tuesday, isn't it?"  
"Yeah. Where are we going?"  
"To the office, we have to get you fitted for a uniform."  
"In the office?" Gilly interrogated.  
"No, they'll give us our pass and ticket and we'll go downtown to the store that does our uniforms. We would have one ready, like we do for Duo, but you didn't include size or anything on your application."  
"Sorry. Which store?"  
"Uniforms and Business Attire."  
"If you want, we could take my crotch rocket."  
"Really?" Whit said anxiously.  
"Sure."  
"Rock on!" Whit exclaimed as they walked into the office.  
"Yeah."  
"Mrs. Braughton, we need Gilly's clothes ticket and pass."  
"So, this is Gilly. Nice to meet you, I'm Mrs. Braughton, the principal her at Centennial." They shook hands.  
"Thank you, and the same." Gilly smiled pleasantly.  
"How were you planning to get downtown?"  
"My motorcycle."  
"Motorcycle?"  
"Yeah, I'm a great driver, don't worry."  
"Alright." Mrs. B said uneasily. "Here." She handed the ticket and pass to Whitney. "Be careful."  
"We will." Gilly assured her as she and Whit walked out of the office and towards the front door, "Do you have license." Gilly turned to Whit.  
"Yes..."  
"Good, I'll let you drive for a few minutes, once we're out of sight."  
"Really?"  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
"Rock on! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
"You're welcome." Gilly smiled as she walked up to her bike.  
The two got on and took off. Whit screamed with delight. Gilly smiled at her excitement. As soon as they were out of sight, Gilly gave Whit the run-down and let her drive for a mile. They got into town quickly and Whitney gave Gilly directions as to where to go. They arrived at the store and walked in.  
"Hello?" Asked the clerk, "How may I help you?"  
"Here." Whit handed him the ticket.  
"Ah, and we are fitting her?" She pointed to Gilly.  
"Yeah."  
"I'm Gilly." Gilly said politely.  
"Hi Gilly, I'm Lisa Robertson. You can call me Lisa."  
"Cool."  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Than stand over here." She walked over to the fitting platform.  
"Alright." Gilly said as she hopped up onto it.  
"Let's begin."  
It took little time to get Gilly fitted for her uniform, and when they were done she remembered her pants. She had put them on her motorcycle.  
"Could you fix this pair of pants I ripped?" Gilly asked politely, "I brought them with me."  
"No problem. Bring them in."  
"Great. Thanks." Gilly ran out and brought her pants back in.  
She handed them to Lisa. She looked them over and immediately got to work. She fixed them in no time. Gilly thanked her a thousand times over. She and Whit left then, and headed back to the school. Gilly felt better now, but something was still missing.  
The two arrived back at school, just in time to eat dinner. They sat with Whitney's friends, whom Gilly was promptly introduced to. Their names were, Whitney McCutcheon (of course), Zoe Alexander, Cassie Brown, Shauna Soper, Amanda Carmilla, Cassie Elliot, Liz Ferrel, and Kim Heide, going counter clockwise around the table. Gilly shook hands with each of them and sat between Whitney and Kim.  
Gilly returned to her room at 8:00. She was tired, but couldn't sleep for fear of unpleasant dreams. She began to read, and did so deep into the night. At 12:30, she saw a light flickering around over the bay. Duo, she knew it had to be him. She felt a little better, so she went to bed. But, her dreams were still full of awful things.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo went under water. There was a big cave in the rocks of the cliff that could be reached by water. It was perfect. He landed Deathscythe and threw a big tarp over it. He unloaded his Harley and drove out. He noticed there had been a light on in the dorms, on the third floor. He wondered if it was Gilly. It probably was, but he'd better go and see.  
He silently climbed up the drainpipe to the balcony where the light had been. The light was off now and whoever it was, was in bed and hopefully asleep. He slid his entry-hacking card through the slot and went in. As he walked in he noticed that he was on the second floor of a two level dorm room. He walked over to the bed and there laid Gilly.  
Her breath was uneven, and Duo wondered if she was okay. The sweat pored down her face and chest. She was struggling with something. He laid his finger on her neck and felt her heartbeat. It beat with the accuracy of a synapse pulse. It seemed to him that someone or something had tampered with this girl's mind. But, who or what?  
"No!" She cried, her hand shot into the air.  
She shook violently and her hand shot into the air again. Duo grabbed her hand and held it tight. She tried to pry her way free, but it did no good, for Duo grabbed her other hand and held them together. She squealed as she tried to free herself, but Duo didn't let her. Instead he pulled her to his chest. He held her body firmly against his with his left hand.  
Once again the evil shadows lurched behind her through a tunnel, and she ran for the light at the end. The light that was still so brilliant and comforting. She entered the light and there stood a Gundam. It was the one she had drawn. She looked around her, five figures stood watching. Two cheered her on, and the others just stood there and scowled. She couldn't see their faces, but she had a feeling one was Duo.  
She climbed into the Gundam that welcomed her. Out of the tunnel came the two shadows, and immediately they attacked. One was red, and the other looked like 01, but it was different in ways. She saw them come at her, but she was unprepared, and instead they sliced the others up. She cried in agony as she and her Gundam faded into nothing.  
"What do you want from me?" She begged, "Leave them out of this. Why me?" Her cries continued.  
With his other hand, Duo slowly and gently caressed her hair. The shuddering continued. He held her even tighter still, and put left cheek to hers. Her head lay on his left shoulder, and he carefully let his grip loosen. Gilly relaxed and fell limply on his chest.  
He laid her head back down on her pillow. He smiled as he backed away, "It'll be okay." He whispered.  
Duo walked to the balcony door and climbed back down the drainpipe. He hopped on his motorcycle and drove away. He looked back only once more, and was gone. Gilly's dreams had repeated continuously until Duo came, and now she felt better. In her subconscious, she knew he had come, but her conscious would have to wait till tomorrow to find out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gilly awoke the next morning to the sound of Mozart on her radio. She stretched each of her extremities, as the soft and spooky music continued. It made her feel weak and vulnerable. She went to her closet and pulled out the uniform.  
Gilly made her bed quickly. She took each piece of the uniform off of the rack carefully, and laid them on her bed, neatly. It was than she noticed the flashing yellow light on the lock of her balcony door. She examined it carefully; someone had broken in last night. She realized it must have been Duo, like always.  
"Duo," She whispered, "so, you helped me through those terrible dreams." She gave a gentle smile, "I'll see you today, than."  
Gilly began dressing. She put on the black leggings first, than the white blouse, blue vest, blue skirt; she put the orange necktie on, and last, the blue blazer. She laced up her boots, grabbed her books, and was out the door, and down to the dining area. Amanda and Whit greeted Gilly at the entrance, and they all walked to their table. Everyone gave a hardy greeting and the three sat down where they usually did. Breakfast was brought to them and everyone ate. The girls all talked, except for Gilly who ate in complete silence. The only thing that brought her from her food was the boy who walked behind Shauna and gave her a wink. She quickly averted her eyes.  
"That was Greg." Whitney informed her, "I think he likes you already."  
Gilly sighed as all the girls giggled, they couldn't understand. She heard a loud roar outside, everyone got up and walked over to the doors, but Gilly was first.  
There was a Harley, with a guy with a three-foot braid on it. Gilly almost let out a yell, but she held her excitement in as she walked outside and up to the boy. Everyone watched intently.  
"Hey there!" Duo called enthusiastically.  
"Hi, Duo." Gilly said sweetly.  
"Is that any way to greet your friend?" He asked suspicion in his voice.  
"No. I just don't want to make a scene, people are watching."  
"Fine, fine." He took off his helmet.  
Gilly reached out and took it from him. Duo got off, and put his sunglasses on. Gilly couldn't help but laugh a little. Everyone watched the two in silence.  
"Thanks." He said as he grabbed his bag from the motorcycle. Gilly waited patiently. Duo walked up next to her and they began walking towards the building, "Lead on, great navigator." He teased.  
Gilly gave him a warning glance, than smiled and walked with him. All the kids starred.  
"You're early." She said as they walked passed the gaping eyes of the others.  
"How can that be?" He asked, "I never said when I'd be here."  
"I expected you this afternoon."  
"Well, I wanted to be here for your first day, as well as my own." He stopped at the edge of the dining hall, and Gilly did the same.  
He set his bag down, leaned over and gave Gilly a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed bright red. Duo picked up his bag and the two continued walking.  
"I think," Whitney whispered to the rest of the table, "that's Duo." And everyone giggled. 


	6. School

Chapter 5- School  
  
"What was that for?" Gilly asked Duo.  
"Just getting the people talking." He replied with a wink.  
Gilly glared at him than blushed and looked away, "You stopped by last night," She said, than turned to him, "didn't you?"  
"Yeah," He looked at her, "how'd you know?"  
"It wasn't too hard to figure out."  
"Really."  
"It takes," She paused, "less than you'd think." She winked.  
"Uh-huh. Right."  
"I could tell," She smiled, "That the lock had been picked with an electronic card set to do that."  
"How?"  
"The great Duo is stumped?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sucks to be you." She skipped ahead than turned around and gave him a serious look, right in the eye, "What did you do?"  
  
He stopped and returned her stare. Gilly searched his eyes over and over again he had seen something that had given him a scare.  
"I..." He began.  
"You...?"  
Gilly gave him an intense look.  
"To be honest?"  
"Well?" Gilly pressed.  
"You just seemed comforted by my presence."  
"Seriously?!"  
"Yeah." He said hesitantly.  
"Boy, I'm pathetic." Gilly said in a joking manner, even though this situation was very serious.  
"How so?"  
Gilly held one hand to her chest and the other outstretched, "The hopeless romantic dies of the pain caused in her own dreams," She turned to Duo, who was blushing, "That's what the headlines will read." She informed him.  
"So," He blushed a deep crimson red, "what was that dream about anyway?"  
"I'm not sure," Gilly lied, her voice trailing off, "but it was terrible. So sad. Part of it was I thought I'd never see you again."  
"Veerrry sad." Duo smiled.  
Gilly felt like punching him for his ego, but it was too late, "Here we are." She said, irritated as they stepped in front of the office.  
The two walked into the office. Duo couldn't help but wonder what he'd done to get Gilly angry. He sighed; he'd never understand women.  
"How may I help you?" Mr. Smith asked.  
"My name is Duo Maxwell," Duo announced, "and I'm new here. I need to check in and stuff before I head to class. I already have my schedule off the computer."  
"Oh, hello Mr. Maxwell." He said with a genuine smile, "Just one moment." He turned towards his desk.  
"We'll need a pass to class."  
"We?"  
"Yeah, me and my comrade here." Duo pointed to Gilly who stood just behind him.  
Mr. Smith looked at Gilly, "Ms. Gilly Hathaway?"  
"Yes?" Gilly replied.  
"You're new, as well, aren't you?"  
"Yes."  
"We usually have a more familiar student help out the new ones."  
"My room is just next to his, and we're friends."  
"Oh, I see." He looked through his desk and pulled out a key.  
Mr. Smith placed it on the desk than went into the backroom. Duo picked up the key and held it firmly. Mr. Smith emerged carrying a neatly pressed uniform. He handed it to Duo, and Duo flashed the room key.  
Mr. Smith filled out a late pass and stamped it in the time check machine. He handed it to Gilly and sent the two on their way.  
"Have a great day, you two." He called.  
"We will." Gilly assured him.  
Gilly and Duo left. As they walked towards Duo's room. They didn't talk as they walked.  
They arrived, Duo unlocked the door, and they went in. Duo casually threw his bags on the bed without even looking around. Gilly set Duo's helmet next to his stuff and picked up his uniform.  
"Pretty fancy, huh?" She said looking around.  
"Yeah." Duo said as he took the uniform from her.  
Gilly turned around and sat on the bed while Duo put his uniform on. She hoped she hadn't made him angry by being angry herself. She pulled her left knee up to her chest and rested her chin on it. She hated having to wear uniforms, especially ones that involved skirts. They made her feel exposed and uncomfortable.  
With a sigh she walked over to the balcony. She watched the early morning's stillness. She took a deep breath as Duo walked up behind her. She turned around as he spoke.  
"How do I look?" Her asked.  
"Do you really want me to answer?" She replied.  
"Not honestly."  
"First, I'll tell the truth..." She began.  
"Than?"  
"Than, I'll lie." She smiled. "You look like a nerd."  
"Thanks."  
"It's the uniform, not you."  
"The lie?"  
"Dashing."  
  
"Ouch."  
Gilly nodded with a sly smile.  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
"Yeah." She replied and they walked out the door and towards class.  
"We have all the same classes together, "He said, "except one."  
"And that would be?"  
"P.E."  
"Let me guess, you want me to cheer you on."  
"A little ego booster. I didn't know exactly what you wanted so I just made our classes the same and they happened to fall that way."  
"And my free period?"  
"Falls during my fist P.E. class, than you join me for the second one right after."  
"All muscles and no brains."  
"Hey!"  
"I speak true."  
"And who's the Gundam pilot?"  
"Ah, and is there anything else that you require, master?"  
"Later you may have the privilege of doing my homework, but that's all for now slave." Duo waved his hand and Gilly bowed, they laughed.  
The tension was broken and the two walked towards their first period class. They walked into the History room of Mrs. Fittje. They were only 15 minutes late, and Gilly handed their pass to Mrs. Fittje.  
"Hi." She said sweetly, "I, am Mrs. Fittje. And you are Duo Maxwell and Gilly Hathaway, right?"  
"Correct." Gilly smiled.  
"Well," Mrs. Fittje eyed their pass, "have a seat anywhere, little love birds."  
"Huh?!" Gilly asked in surprise.  
"Well, that is why you're late, is it not."  
"No!"  
"Sure, sure. Sit down." She motioned as she walked up to her podium.  
Gilly sat down in the back. Duo sat several rows away, to throw off suspicion.  
"Okay, children and love birds. Today we're playing 'Google', my version of Jeopardy, so don't freak out if I throw candy at your head." Without any warning, Mrs. Fittje threw a tootsie roll at Gilly, everyone laughed.  
Gilly was busy looking at her binder when she looked up just in time to see Mrs. Fittje throw the candy at her head. With swift reflexes, Gilly caught it. The laughing stopped. Gilly looked at the tootsie roll and smiled.  
"Thanks." She called.  
Mrs. Fittje only starred. She hadn't expected Gilly to actually catch it. Everyone resumed their giggling, only this time at Mrs. Fittje's surprise. The kids usually just ducked, no one ever tried to catch the candy.  
Duo starred at Gilly. How had she done it? She hadn't been paying attention at all, and yet her reflexes had been like lightning. His concern began to grow; her mind wasn't like a normal teenager's mind, from what he had gathered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The classes went fast and soon it was Gilly's free period. She decided to go and watch Duo play basketball since she didn't have any homework. After that was her own P.E. class and her last class was Art. When she was on her way to the P.E. wing she ran into the boy called Greg. Literally, she ran into him and her and his books scattered everywhere.  
"I'm sorry." Gilly said as she bent over, trying not to make eye contact.  
"Entirely my fault." Greg replied as he too bent over, "So, you're the new girl."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Your name?"  
"Oh! It's Gilly." She replied.  
"I'm Greg."  
"I know. Whitney pointed you out this morning."  
"Oh." He said as he caught her eye.  
She felt uneasy at the way he looked at her. She quickly gathered her stuff.  
"See you later."  
"When do you have P.E.?"  
"Next period."  
"Cool. So do I. I'll see you then."  
"Yeah, right." Gilly smiled uneasily at him before walking off.  
In her hurry she almost ran into Amanda.  
"Goin' to see Duo?" She asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Cool. I'll join you."  
"Okay."  
The two walked towards the outside court where the game had already started. They climbed into the bleachers and watched the game. Duo was great at showing off. He would often look up to see if Gilly was watching, and when she wasn't he would do something to make her regret she wasn't. When the period ended Gilly and Amanda made their way to the girls' locker room. Gilly was issued a P.E. shirt and shorts outfit with a Centennial Eagle on it. Gilly had brought her own locker stuff and shoes, so she was dressed, laced up, smelling good, and rearing to go before Amanda could blink. Gilly took note of who else was in her class and smiled. Most of the girls from her table were there. Their teacher blew her whistle and the girls headed outside. There they met the boys, and four teams were picked. Gilly was on the team, which was opposing Duo. Teams 1 and 2 were to play each other, Gilly was on 1 and Duo was on 2, and teams 3 and 4 were to play each other best two out of three games that went to 25 points. Gilly thought that this was more like volleyball than basketball, but she sighed and went with it. Gilly noticed that Greg was on team 2. When he patted her on the back and wished her good luck, not only did she want to run, but also she felt Duo's stare burning holes through her head. She turned to him and gave him a broad smile as he passed her to get to his half of the court. "Jealous?" She asked, not jeeringly, but with concern. Duo stopped and turned to her, "Should I be?" "Well..." Gilly put her hand lightly on Duo's forearm and half closed her eyes. "You think to highly of yourself." "And you don't?" "I'm not." He assured her. "Good, you shouldn't be," she paused, "and you know it." She reassured him. "Now, I'll think to highly of myself." "Good, than you won't have low self-esteem." "So wonderful that you care." He placed his hands on her shoulders, and with the confident attitude he always displayed wished her good luck. "Thank you." "You're gonna need it." Gilly leaned towards Duo's ear, "No, I won't." She gave him a peck on the cheek than pulled away to begin the game.  
Gilly was chosen to do the jump ball since she was the new girl. Reluctantly she squared off against Duo, who had been chosen to jump for the same reason. "Let's go." She smiled. "Bring it." Duo replied. "Oh, I'll bring it." The whistle blew and the ball was tossed. Gilly made her jump only a second after Duo. He thought he'd had the luck, but that wasn't Gilly's strategy. When Duo hit the ball, it went above her head. Gilly saw it go and grabbed it from the air. She hadn't jumped to high, so she hit the ground and took off with the ball.  
Duo hit the ground two seconds too late, for Gilly had already passed the ball to Kim and Kim to Zoe, who mad the first basket.  
"Is that it?" She asked Duo as he dribbled from the base line.  
"Naw. It's just begun." He retorted.  
With that, Duo was down the court and making a two point shot. Slowly, the rest of their teammates were on the side watching the show down between the two. The challenge had been mad and everyone knew.  
"With the way those two play," Zoe noted, "who needs teammates?"  
"Gilly's not the greatest player in the world, but it looks like she's testing Duo. Pushing him to see how far he can go." Kim added.  
"He's a showoff and Gilly's just helping her friend look good, by pushing herself to the level just below his own." The girls heard Greg say.  
"I say you're full of it." Amanda sneered.  
"Who cares anyway?" Zoe asked, "It's still a great game.  
The game lasted for a while, and just before the coaches called for the kids to go in, Duo made the final basket, and won the game.  
"Good game." Gilly shook Duo's hand as she wiped the sweat from her brow.  
"You too." Duo replied.  
The two departed with their friends at their heals, eager to congratulate. Greg approached Duo.  
"Hey man." Greg said, "Great game."  
"Thanks." Duo turned to watch Gilly go inside, "It was intense."  
"Yeah, I'll bet."  
"She's one tough opponent."  
"You guys friends?"  
"Yeah..." Duo drifted, he felt something he hadn't felt before mixed with something else, "great friends."  
"Oh." Was Greg's only response.  
* * * * *  
  
Gilly gathered her P.E. clothes and shoved them into her locker messily. She sighed, smiled, and began to walk towards her final class of the day. She'd have to tough it out, even though she was exhausted.  
Art flew by, and Gilly quickly went to her room. When she got there she changed out of her uniform and into a pair of light blue jeans and red tank top. She looked at her bed and it seemed to call to her. She flung herself onto it and lay there starring at the ceiling. She began to think about the night before. How her heart ached. Why did those dreams have to haunt her? Duo had been there, but he hadn't just been there. He had said his presence was what had comforted her, but there was something missing.  
Her eyes burned. All of a sudden she sat up. Her hand, he had held her hand. She put it to her cheek.  
"Duo..."  
She liked the feeling Duo gave her. His touch was special. Shaking his hand was one thing, but having him hold it, a thought that made her blush. She hadn't known she was this coy. Maybe, it was just him. She liked him.  
Gilly's thoughts were once again interrupted by a knock at the door. She got up and walked towards it.  
"People are so rude to interrupt my thoughts constantly." She mumbled.  
She answered it and there stood Duo.  
"Well, maybe it's not that rude." She added.  
"What?!" Duo gave her a bizarre look.  
"Nothing. Just talking to myself."  
"Sure."  
"Anyway, what's up?"  
"Milady?"  
"Yes?"  
"Mightst I escort thou to dine?"  
"Thou shalt."  
"By my troth, we are off." Duo said as Gilly grabbed her helmet.  
Duo walked back out the door and Gilly followed. They walked outside towards Duo's motorcycle. Duo put his helmet on and Gilly did the same. He climbed on and Gilly climbed on the back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hung on. Duo fired up the engine and they sped off towards town. Gilly felt the wind rush at her and she held Duo tighter. Duo could feel something hurting inside.  
I can't do this. He said to himself, I can't get involved with her. Not now, not in this time of war and loss. If something were to happen...  
Duo looked back at Gilly briefly and smiled sadly. There was something sweet about her, but weird, too. He liked her, but to get involved with her would be risking her safety and feelings.  
They finally made it into Troveta. They stopped at a nice little café and ate dinner together. Conversation was minimal, but Duo felt he had to drift from Gilly to preserve her heart. After dinner he took her back to the school and walked her to her dorm. "Good nights" were simple and quick. He left Gilly with a feeling of loss. 


	7. Dangerous Wounds

Chapter 6- Dangerous Wounds  
  
The days went on and Duo and Gilly began to drift. Heero arrived at Centennial, tracing OZ and Romafeller's activities. Duo began to hang around Heero and Gilly with the other girls at her table. She terribly missed Duo, but concentrated on living a normal life.  
Gilly's dreams continued to haunt her. They grew worse every night. With the dreams killing her and Duo out on missions every night, Gilly feared for her life. She desperately wanted to help Duo and Heero, even though they didn't need it.  
One day, Heero left for a while and Duo couldn't ignore Gilly for forever, but with the arrival of Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo found another friend, plus Heero wasn't gone for forever. Gilly assumed that he too was a Gundam pilot. When she checked the cave where Duo kept Deathscythe, she found a new and different Gundam. When she asked Duo about it, he told her briefly, but that was it.  
As the school year went on, a school Formal approached and Gilly's heart began to sink.  
"Hey, Gilly!" Whitney called after Gilly as she walked down the lonely hall, "Are you goin' to Formal?"  
"I might be..." Gilly began.  
"...If Duo asks you," Whitney finished, "right?"  
"Somethin' like that."  
"Well, you know, Gilly," Whitney smiled, "Greg really likes you, and I here he's going to ask you to Formal."  
"That's his problem."  
"What?!"  
"You heard me. If Duo doesn't ask me, than I'm not going with anyone."  
"Selfish, aren't we?"  
"Very."  
"Well, you can't have everything."  
"I know."  
"Than why?"  
"Because, I'm attracted to Duo. I can trust him, but he's trying not to get me involved..."  
"Involved? In what?"  
"Stuff."  
"I'll take your word on that."  
"Who are you going with?"  
"Quatre Winner."  
"Cool."  
The girls walked into Mrs. Fittje's class. Gilly looked around and saw no sign of Duo.  
"Looking for him?" Whitney asked, emphasizing the word him.  
"Yes."  
"Where is he? He's been missing quite a few classes lately."  
"I dunno. He'll show up." Gilly sighed, knowing he was on a mission and wishing him luck.  
The next day, Greg confronted Gilly after school as she walked toward the seaside.  
"Hey!" Greg called from down the hall, "Gilly!" He walked up to her as Gilly sat on the beach.  
"Hi Greg." She said solemnly.  
"So down?"  
"I guess."  
"It's Duo isn't? I can't believe he'd do this to you."  
"Do what?"  
"You don't think I haven't noticed?"  
"What?"  
He sat next to her; "When you first arrived, you and Duo were best friends, what happened?"  
"He doesn't want me to get hurt."  
"By leaving you?"  
"You wouldn't understand."  
"Try me."  
"It's a long story."  
"Shoot."  
"Which," She paused, "I don't wish to tell."  
"Oh."  
A long pause settled on the conversation.  
"Gilly, I have a question I'd like to ask you."  
"And that would be?"  
"I was wondering if you'd be my date to Formal?"  
"No."  
"What?!" He asked in utter surprise.  
"No."  
"Couldn't you give it a little thought?"  
"No. You don't understand, my affections belong to Duo."  
"That jerk?"  
"Yes, I'm sorry, but you just don't understand the bond I hold to Duo." She stood up, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."  
She simply walked away and did not answer to Greg's gasps of surprise. Gilly walked up to her dorm. She felt the pain in her chest, and her leg throbbed with anticipation. She walked into her dorm room and threw her aching body on her bed. Why did everything have to hurt so much?  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Eat lasers!" Duo called from the pilot seat of his buddy, Deathscythe, "Hey Quatre! Are you ready?"  
"Sure am Duo!" Quatre replied, "Let's go for it!"  
Duo pulled out his thermal scythe and stabbed at the mobile dolls.  
"The main storage area is to your left." Quatre informed him.  
"Alright!" Duo exclaimed as he sliced through the room.  
With a boom the building was gone.  
"Mission complete!"  
"Great job, Duo!" Quatre called.  
"You're not so bad yourself Quatre! Thanks!" Duo replied, "I gotta go, so I'll see you next time!" Duo yelled as he took off.  
"Let's go home, Sandrock." Quatre whispered to his beloved Gundam.  
Duo landed in the bay and took Deathscythe into the cave. He got out and began to make repairs, but was distracted by the thought of Gilly. He sighed, she probably wanted to go to Formal with him, but he was firm in his decision. He just wished that Gilly wasn't so intent on him. It was just hurting her, no on else. Or so he thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next day, Gilly didn't speak at all, really. The dance was that night and Gilly was still upset, she had a Formal dress in case, but the chance that Duo would ask her was unlikely. She noticed that Duo seemed pre-occupied. After school, Gilly was hanging out in her room when she decided she'd go see Duo. She jumped from her balcony to his and silently picked the lock. She than crept across the floor of his room. She could see him sitting on the couch. She was about to jump over the couch and next to Duo when he spoke.  
"Don't even think about it."  
"How'd you know?"  
"You forget, I'm an expert in stealth operations."  
"Well, for your information, I didn't know that. So there!" She stuck out her tongue as she sat next to him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Coming to see you, what else?"  
Silence fell on the two like a dark, ominous thunderhead. Duo reached for Gilly's hands and held them firmly. Gilly felt coy again.  
"Gilly, you know why we've grown distant, right?"  
"I know." She said in a whisper.  
"And you understand?"  
"Yes." She sighed, "Duo, I'm not an idiot. I know why, but it still doesn't mean I don't feel so captivated by you."  
Gilly was about to say more, but Duo silenced her. He put his left forefinger to his lips, and with his other hand held Gilly's chin up. He pulled her head to his. Gilly shut her eyes, prepared for the kiss, and just as their lips brushed, Heero walked in.  
"Hey!" He said in a semi-angry/annoyed tone, "What are you two doing?"  
"Nothing." Duo said letting go of Gilly, and the moment.  
"I need to speak with you."  
"Shoot."  
"Alone."  
"I get the message, "Gilly said as she got up, "I'll go. See you, Duo." She sighed as she walked toward the door.  
Duo sauntered up to Heero and gave him a firm punch in the arm. Gilly knew it didn't hurt Heero, but it made him aware that he had bad timing. Gilly smiled and walked out the door.  
"You know better." Heero said plainly.  
"Don't give me that crap. Of course I do."  
"I figured I'd let you know that they're moving tonight."  
"Double crap."  
"I can handle it, but I wouldn't have use as much resources if you came."  
"Thanks, almighty master." Duo sighed and threw his arms in the air.  
Heero looked at him oddly.  
"It's called sarcasm. You should know that when you've hung around me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was getting dark. Gilly sat on her balcony. She knew that duo and Heero were going to fight tonight, she just didn't know when. Than she saw the lights taking off across the bay. She wanted to go. It was written all over her face. Then she remembered that OZ was transporting weapons, mobile suits, mobile dolls, and various other machinery that night. She knew where, she had found it in their files the other night when she hacking around. She could probably get a hold of an Aries Suit, and use it to fight. She knew how to use a mobile suit, her father had taught her so long ago.  
She grabbed her helmet and ran downstairs. Like lightning she was on her Crotch Rocket and off. Screw the dance, she told herself, when you can help someone out.  
Her excitement grew as she neared the Corsica Base. She 'd been pushing her bike to its limits, so she was glad she'd fueled it that morning. She went through the gates and skidded to a stop. She could see the battle from there. Quickly she hid the bike under some foliage and ran for one of the warehouses. The small door was open and she went inside. There was something very large under a tarp. Her fingers tingled with excitement as she worked the controls that would pull the tarp off. As the tarp was lifted, Gilly saw what she hadn't expected. The Gundam was just like the Wing Gundam in ways, but different, too. It was one of the killer Gundams in her dream. She jumped back in terror. No. This thing wasn't alive. It couldn't hurt her. She carefully walked up to it.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked it as she placed her hand on the foot.  
There was a plate of some sort where she put her hand. She brushed away the dust. "Wing Zero" was what it read. Without another moment's hesitation, Gilly gave a great leap and landed on top of the Gundam. She lowered herself into the cockpit and fired up the system.  
By only sitting up Gilly broke through the ceiling of the hanger. She made the big Gundam stand up, so that Duo and Heero could see.  
"What the Hell is that?" Duo asked, "It looks like your suit."  
"I don't know. But, whatever it is, it has to die." Heero replied.  
"Wait!" Gilly called from the cockpit.  
"Gilly? Is that you?" Duo asked.  
"Yeah it's me."  
"Where'd you get that?" Heero asked suspiciously.  
"In this hanger."  
"Damnit!" Heero muttered, "This isn't supposed to happen."  
Gilly could feel something happening. The light surrounded her and grabbed at her mind. Once more, she could feel the synapse pulse in her head. She screamed.  
"Gilly!" Duo yelled after her as she hit the ground.  
Duo knew this was bad. OZ reinforcements were coming, and Gilly was down. They were after that Gundam, and Heero knew it, too. Duo knew that Heero didn't want to see civilians get involved or hurt, but they couldn't let OZ have that suit.  
Gilly could feel the information running through her head. This had happened before. Once, when her father worked as engineer in the colonies. The word "Knightsaber" ran through her mind over and over again. Where this "Knightsaber" was and how to get to it.  
The huge Gundam fell on its back. Gilly gripped her head in her hands. She began to cry.  
"What is 'Knightsaber'?" She asked over and over again.  
The image of the Gundam she had drawn was right before her. It welcomed her.  
"This?" She asked.  
The Gundam seemed to nod.  
"Knightsaber." She repeated.  
"Yours." Her father's voice rang through her mind.  
"Dad?"  
"Remember when you came to my work when you were young?"  
"Yes."  
"You sat in a mobile suit so we could see a young person's brain waves. You remember the suit?"  
"Wing Zero?"  
"Yes. We took your data and created the Gundam Knightsaber."  
"Why?"  
"No reason. But, there was a flaw."  
"That would be?"  
"We wanted to create it for a female, considering at the time most ms pilots were male."  
"So?"  
"It turned out that Knightsaber could only be used by you."  
"What?!" Gilly gasped  
"Its system is like Zero's, but it's your own potential, not forced onto you like the Zero unit does."  
"How'd you wind up as a Gundam engineer?"  
"I do not know. You see, I am not your actual father."  
"Huh?"  
"I am how you remember your father's voice in your head, but I, Zero, am telling you all this."  
"Oh."  
Gilly's eyes snapped open and she began to gasp for the precious air she needed. She was lying on the ground and Duo was looking over her. She sat up suddenly and wrapped her arms around him. She had fallen out of Zero only a second ago, but she still relived the story of Knightsaber in her mind.  
"Duo..." She buried her face in his chest.  
She then looked around for Zero, but it was no where in sight.  
"Where's Zero?"  
"When you fell out, a soldier took advantage and took off with it." He said as he held her to his chest.  
"Duo?"  
"What?" He asked kindly.  
"There's another Gundam."  
"Yeah, I know. I saw it." He pulled her away and looked at her eyes.  
"No. Not Zero. Another one." Gilly said fiercely as she returned Duo's gaze, "Its name is Knightsaber."  
"Knightsaber?"  
"It sounds really weird, but that system Zero has, it does something to your mind."  
"It what?" "When I was little, I sat in Zero, and my data was recorded, in order to study a young person's brain waves, and create a Gundam for a female."  
"That's it!" Duo snapped with his left hand.  
"That's what?"  
"The way you acted when you dreamt, it was weird, you had a synapse pulse running through your body."  
"I did? What's that mean?"  
"It means that your mind had been tampered with. The way the synapse pulse was wrong. Not like a normal human. It was machine-like."  
Gilly only starred at him for a moment than got up and walked towards her bike. Duo watched her, and saw it before it happened. Gilly's legs folded up underneath her. She fainted and fell to the ground like a rock. Duo rushed up to her and barely caught her. Carefully, he scooped her up.  
"Duo." Came Heero's voice.  
"What?" Duo turned.  
"Her leg." Heero pointed to Gilly's left leg, "What happened?"  
"It's a long story."  
"Get her taken care of or she'll die, it's infected."  
"Alright, Heero." Duo said as he carried Gilly towards Deathscythe.  
He'd have to take her the same way he had before, and come back for her motorcycle later. Gilly lay virtually lifeless against Duo's shoulder. All he could feel was her chest rising and falling against his own. He shook her gently, but she didn't wake. He took her in Deathscythe the same way he had before. They took off. Soon, they were back in the cave and Duo was carrying her back to the school. Duo's plan was to avoid all the main halls and go through the gym, but what he had forgotten was that the Formal was in the gym, that night, till midnight, and it was only 11:30. Duo approached the building in the shadows. He had wanted to climb the drainpipe to his room, but with Gilly faint, it was hopeless. The quickest way to the dorm area was through the gym and athletic wing, than outside he'd walk through the courtyard, and to their dorm building. Without even thinking, Duo opened the gym doors and walked in, oblivious to the sound that came from within.  
A hush fell across the dance floor as the students saw the limp body of Gilly Hathaway, carried by Duo Maxwell. Students gasped. Duo was ready to beat himself with a stick. He was grateful for one thing, the fact that he'd left Gilly and his guns and holsters on the pilot seat of Deathscythe.  
"Oh, crap!" He muttered.  
A teacher chaperoning the dance ran up to Duo. It was Mrs. Fittje.  
"Oh my God!" She gasped, "Is she all right?"  
"She ran into a sharp metal object of some kind and is suffering from loss of blood." Duo gulped.  
"Bring her this way." Mrs. F motioned as she attempted to help Duo carry Gilly.  
"I got her." Duo assured her as he followed.  
The left the hall and everyone in it dismayed. The students and the rest of the chaperones watched the three go with intensity in their eyes.  
After they were in the hall and on their way to the nurse's office, Duo felt stupider than Hell. He sighed and shook his head. They reached the nurse and Duo laid Gilly on one of the cots. Mrs. Fittje went back to the dance.  
"How long has she been out?" The nurse asked as she began to examine Gilly.  
"An hour or so." He replied.  
"An hour?!" Ms. McAteer, the nurse, was exasperated, "You do realize she could have died, don't you?"  
"Yeah, I know. I tried to get her here as fast as I could." He tried to assure her, "You don't have to rub it in."  
"What's going on?" Mrs. Hissy asked as she poked her head in.  
"Call 911!" Ms. McAteer ordered her.  
Mrs. Hissy saw Gilly and ran to a phone, as Ms. McAteer began to bandage Gilly's leg. Duo knelt at Gilly's side and grabbed her hands. They were colder than an icy death. He held them tight to his chest.  
"Don't die on me. You have to be alright." He whispered.  
"Young man?" Ms. McAteer called.  
"Be strong." He finished, "Yes?" He stood and he turned to her.  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
"Duo Maxwell." He replied promptly.  
"I need you to leave, Mr. Maxwell."  
"What? But, I'm her closest friend."  
"That's wonderful, but I need you out. You can go see her in the hospital."  
"Alright, alright, I'll go. Please don't let anything happen to her."  
"Happen to her? Young man, what else could happen? If anything happens to her, you have only yourself to blame for not getting her here fast enough. Now, go!" She urged.  
"I'm going!" He repeated, than muttered, "But, the one I blame, is her." He walked out.  
"Good riddance!" Mrs. Hissy said to Ms. McAteer as she returned, "Is the girl alright?"  
"She will be."  
"I sure hope so, or that reckless bot is in big trouble." She added snottily. 


	8. Knightsaber

Chapter 7- Knightsaber  
  
Gilly awoke. The smell of the hospital crept into her nose. She coughed. Coughing made her sit up. She looked around. It was a hospital. Her leg throbbed terribly. She lifted the sheets and pulled her leg carefully up to her. Her bullet wound had been stitched up, and was now healing properly. She gave a slight gasp.  
"Oh no." She whispered, "What's going on. This is not good."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hi." Duo said to the woman behind the counter, "I'm here to see Gillian Hathaway."  
"Okay," she said sweetly, "may I ask your name?"  
"Yeah. It's Duo, Duo Maxwell." He smiled.  
The nurse looked at something and frowned; "I'm sorry, sir, but I can't allow you to see her."  
"Why not?"  
"I have a note here saying not to."  
"Excuse me?"  
"That's what it says."  
"Look, I was told I could come and see her, so here I am."  
"I'm sorry, sir, I can't let you in." She repeated.  
"On who's authority?" He asked angrily.  
"The principal and the nurse at Centennial."  
"And, why can't I go see her?"  
"I'm sorry once more, but I can't give you that information, sir."  
"Crap!" Duo yelled, "They think I'm responsible for what happened!"  
"I really am sorry, sir." The nurse assured him, than she continued her work.  
"Can I at least know how she's doing?" He asked as he leaned over the counter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gilly sat up. She had never liked hospitals. Carefully she began to walk towards the door. As she walked over, she heard a familiar voice yell. She peeked her head around the corner, than walked out. She carefully looked all around her.  
Duo saw out of the corner of his eye, a girl walking out of a nearby room. He turned towards the girl, leaned against the counter, and smiled; it was Gilly.  
The nurse saw her, too; "Excuse me, " She called, "miss, you need to stay in your room."  
Gilly looked over at the nurse and saw Duo. She released a sigh of relief and began to walk over to him, a fresh smile on her face. The nurse bit her lip. She quickly ran over to Gilly, as if to hide her.  
Instead, Gilly ignored the nurse and hobbled over to Duo; "Duo!" She called.  
Duo still leaned there and smiled even broader as Gilly approached him. Gilly stopped gave a closed-eyes smile with a tilt to her head. Expectedly, she threw her arms around Duo's neck. She held on tightly, and the nurse just starred as Duo still leaned with his left arm and held Gilly securely with his right.  
"Hey, cutie." He whispered in her ear, "Glad you're okay."  
"Thank you, Duo."  
"For what?"  
"For saving my ass again."  
The nurse stood there in awe. Her active thoughts brought her back to her job. Without another thought, she called for security. The security people showed up behind her. She pointed to Gilly and Duo, and the guards went for them.  
"How's your leg?" Duo asked.  
"It's fine." Gilly replied as she held herself away, "But, who cares?" She laid her head on his left shoulder.  
"Look," Duo said as he watched the nurse, he leaned onto Gilly's left ear, "that nurse is calling security. They don't want me here. They think I'm a problem or a threat to your safety."  
"They do?" Gilly asked, her head still on his shoulder.  
"Even though I am..." Duo began.  
"You can't say that." Gilly cut him off, "It's not your fault, it's mine."  
"To an extent it is."  
Gilly sighed.  
"If they ask you what happened, say you ran into a sharp metal thing. I'll see you back at school, so..."  
"No good bye's. I'll see you later."  
"Later than." He let go.  
"I'm sorry." Gilly said, head down, as she let go.  
"Don't be. It'll all work out, so don't be apologizing."  
"Kay." Gilly backed away.  
"Excuse me, kids," One of the guards said, "I hate to break up this little love-fest, but it's time for Mr. Maxwell to go. He's not supposed to be here." The two guards began to escort Duo out.  
Gilly couldn't hold her anger; "You idiots!" She cried, "If you won't listen to him, than listen to me!" She clenched her fists; "I'm the one who ran into the damn piece of metal, not him! It's not his fault!" She cried as she slipped to the floor, "He saved my life! How can you people be so blind?!"  
Gilly covered her face with her hands as the nurse ran up to her. The nurse leaned down to help Gilly, but Gilly knocked her arms away. As she did, Duo broke free for just one moment. He ran up to Gilly and knelt next to her.  
"Be strong." He whispered, "For Knightsaber and I."  
Gilly looked up at him, shocked.  
"I'll see you in school and we'll get this all cleared up."  
Gilly smiled, and Duo helped her brush her tears away; "You're right." She said, "I'm sorry, crying is the most inappropriate thing right now."  
The guards came up behind Duo, helped him up, and lead him out.  
"See you later, Duo!" Gilly called, smiling and waving.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo had his hands in his pockets and an angry look on his face. He had just been called to the office. Gilly was going to return tomorrow, and he wasn't allowed to be socializing with her. Although, he knew it was good for his position as a Gundam pilot, but it was harmful for his heart. It was the end of the day. He retired to his room to think. Perhaps, he and Gilly could appeal to the principal on the subject.  
He didn't mean to pump up his ego, but he honestly felt that he was actually good, not bad, for not only Gilly's health, but her heart, as well. She seemed to really like him. He wasn't sure, but he thought that maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way about her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Today was the day that Gilly would return. Duo was still thinking about a way to prove that he was innocent and not a threat to Gilly's safety. They called it carelessness, he called it a stubborn girl with too much or too little confidence, but he couldn't decide which. Duo wasn't paying attention to where he was walking on his way to his dorm, after school. His absence of mind caused him to run directly into Greg.  
"Whoa. Sorry 'bout that, Greg." Duo apologized.  
Greg scowled, "Hey!" He snarled, "Oh, it's you." He said, annoyed.  
"Huh?" Duo looked at him oddly.  
"I hear you've been beating the crap out of Gilly."  
"Well, you heard wrong. But, I'll let your incompetent mind believe that for now."  
"Is that a threat?"  
"Could be."  
"Smart ass. How could you even think of letting that happen to Gilly?"  
"That's just it. I didn't even think about it, and that's the mistake I made."  
"Do you even care about her? I talked to her before formal, and she seemed pretty upset."  
"I care for her more than you ever will. It's none of your business, anyway."  
Greg grabbed Duo firmly by the shoulder; "If you care so much, than why'd you let her wind up the way she did?!" Greg growled.  
"It's not his fault." Gilly said as she limped up on her crutches, "I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"If you won't listen to me, listen to her." Duo said as he stuck out his tongue.  
"Look! I don't trust you any farther than I can throw you. I don't believe either of you. Something's not right about this!" Greg said angrily.  
Greg raised his fist to take a swing at Duo, but as he did, Gilly dropped her crutches and caught his fist.  
"Stop it, Greg!" Gilly yelled as she stepped in front of Duo, Greg's right fist gripped tightly in her hand, "You want to hit Duo, go through me first."  
But, as Gilly said it, Greg took another shot at Duo with his left fist. It was before Gilly or Duo realized it and Greg hit Duo right in the chin.  
"Duo!" Gilly shrieked.  
Duo hit the ground hard. Gilly fell to her knees next to him and looked at his chin. Heero walked up out of nowhere behind Greg and placed his right hand on Greg's left shoulder. With a slight movement, Heero spun Greg around and gave him deadly look.  
"Don't go any further," Heero threatened, "you don't know what you're getting into."  
"Alright, children!" Mrs. Hissy called, "Stop this nonsense! All four of you," She pointed, "to the principal's office!"  
Gilly helped Duo up, picked up her crutches, and as they started to walk, Mrs. Hissy stepped between them. Gilly heard Greg's laugh behind her. That did it. She whirled around and slapped Greg across his left cheek with the right palm of her hand. Everyone looked at her in amazement, as Greg recoiled, mouth open.  
"Shut your mouth, take it," Gilly yelled, "and get over yourself, you stuck up jerk."  
As quickly as she'd done before, Gilly spun back around and continued walking, without her crutches. The four other people watched her for a second, than fell in behind her. Mrs. Hissy made no attempt to punish Gilly; she felt Greg deserved it, too.  
The five people walked into the principal's office. The four teenagers were told to sit. Heero sat first and half closed his eyes, Duo sat next to Heero and felt his chin, Greg sat and starred at the wall in awe, and Gilly sat next to Greg with a disgusted look on her face.  
"Mr. Hurst?" Mrs. Braughton asked Greg.  
"Yeah?" Greg replied.  
"You punched Mr. Maxwell?"  
"He asked for it, ma'am."  
"I did not." Duo pressed.  
"It's a figure of speech, Duo." Mrs. Braughton informed him and Duo gave an all-knowing smile back, "Greg, we'll talk about his later..."  
Greg stood up.  
"...Before you go to detention at 3."  
Greg sighed and left the room.  
"Heero Yuy, you may leave as well. You were only there to stop the fight, if I understand correctly?"  
Heero nodded and left.  
"Now, Mr. Maxwell, you have been instructed to stay away from Ms. Hathaway, have you not?"  
"Mrs. Braughton," Gilly stepped in, "it's not Duo's fault, what happened was entirely on my own accord."  
"Gilly, weren't you with Duo when it happened?"  
"Yes..." Gilly was unable to finish.  
"If it's not his fault, how come he didn't get you to a hospital on his motorcycle, or get you here faster. I understand you were on school grounds, so what was the problem?"  
"Some obligations come first." Gilly snarled.  
"More important than saving a life, especially his girlfriend's?"  
"As a matter of fact, yes." Gilly retorted, "And I'm not his girlfriend." She muttered.  
"Gilly, if you don't mind, maybe Duo would like to answer his own questions."  
"Be my guest." Gilly fumed and folded her arms.  
"Duo, do you believe these obligations couldn't wait, while your girlfriend was holding on my a thread to life?"  
"I'm not his girlfriend!" Gilly said loudly, "Duo, be honest, some people could never understand."  
"I believe that Gilly's life is a very valuable and fragile thing, but she is also, not my first obligation. I'm not her master."  
"And what is this #1 obligation?"  
"Not any of your business!" Gilly yelled, "I'm sorry, but I can't take any more of this! Duo is my best friend. I care for him so much that it makes me sick when he's unable to be with me due to his obligation. But, I'm willing to except it. It wasn't Duo's fault he was distracted when I came into trouble! If you people won't except that, than you all need serious psychological help! You're only punishing me!" She finished and calmed herself enough to make it out the door.  
Once out of the office, Gilly ran for her room. Duo was on his own now. She could feel the synapse pulse starting, and she knew that she'd have to go now or never. She'd leave a note for Duo, than go to look for Knightsaber.  
Gilly reached her room. Gilly wrote a note on her computer, letting duo know what she was up to. She slipped her gun into her knapsack, went out on the balcony, climbed down the drainpipe, and headed for the cave.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo stood up as Gilly went, but he just stood there. Mrs. Braughton attempted to get up and follow, but Duo placed his hand in front of her. She looked at him angrily.  
"She really needs to be alone right now." Duo sighed sadly.  
Mrs. Braughton looked at Duo's face. She could see how much this boy cared for that girl. It was entirely possible that he was telling the truth. Gilly had said so many times, but Mrs. Braughton was still unsure. She closed her eyes and gave a little laugh. Duo looked at her inquisitively.  
"She really believes in you, doesn't she?" Mrs. Braughton said hopefully.  
"What do you mean?" Duo shot her another curious look.  
"I believe you. You are cleared of all charges brought upon you. You may go now."  
"Thank you." Duo smiled as he walked out.  
"You're welcome." She smiled after him.  
Duo walked down the hall towards the dorms. He knew Gilly wouldn't be there, but he had to check. It was already too late for anything to be done. Gilly needed to be alone, that was all there was to it.  
"Hey! Duo!" Amanda called.  
Duo stopped and turned around. Amanda walked briskly up to him.  
"I heard about what happened to Gilly. But, I want to know the real story."  
The two walked next to each other; "It just got settled. I'm innocent, and it's all cleared up."  
"Cool!"  
"Did you see Gilly come past here?"  
"Coming? More like flying. She looked to be in a hurry."  
"Damn!" Duo fumed.  
"What damn?" Amanda asked with a concerned voice.  
"It's too late."  
"Too late for what?"  
"You said Gilly looked like she was in hurry?"  
"Yeah."  
"She's going to do something audacious."  
"Like?"  
"I'm not sure, but I'd better hurry." Duo said as he ran towards Gilly's room, Amanda right behind him.  
They arrived and Duo pulled out a key card with a wire attached to it, leading to a small machine. The machine had a blank screen on it.  
"Aren't you going to knock?" Amanda asked.  
"No. Even if Gilly's in there, she won't come to the door." He said as he slipped the card into the slot.  
The machine activated and numbers ran across the screen. Amanda watched closely. Duo wondered why Amanda wasn't asking questions, beings how suspicious this looked. The numbers stopped and the door's lock clicked. Duo opened the door.  
"Cool." Amanda said plainly.  
Duo gave her an odd look as he walked in. He looked around, and as he'd expected there was no sign of Gilly. Amanda caught a glance of Gilly's laptop.  
"Look," She pointed at it; "her computer is on."  
Duo walked over to it, with Amanda right behind him. There was a message on the screen.  
"A note..." Duo drifted as he read what it said.  
  
Duo-  
I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble. That's all I seem to be. I need to be alone for a while, so this is the best time to look for M.S.G.K. I hope you understand that I should do this alone, as useful as you may be. Thank you for staying with me for so long, as much of a burden as I am. I think that it's the best thing if we remain as it has been for the past little while. You really should be grateful that I'd be out of your life.  
I have a strong feeling that we'll see each other again. School is inevitable, but in the future maybe we'll be on the field, side by side. Once again I'm sorry, but I also need to thank you for all that you have done for me.  
: ) Gilly Hathaway  
  
"M.S.G.K.?" Amanda asked.  
"Her mission. Long story." Duo replied.  
"Oh. What does it all mean?"  
"She's run away."  
"What?!"  
"She'll be back, just not right away. Even so, when she returns, she's going to make it a point to avoid me."  
"Why?"  
"It's for the best."  
"But, she really cares about you."  
"That's irrelevant right now."  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Be the excuse maker while she's gone."  
Amanda sighed very deep, and it was full of sadness. She walked out of the room and left Duo sitting at the computer. He starred at the screen blankly for a while, than got up and went to his own room.  
He walked into his room and dug through his equipment bag. He pulled out a small monitor. It was a tracking monitor. He had placed a bug on Gilly's gun before he'd returned it to her room. He was debating whether or not he wanted to follow her and make sure she was okay. He knew she'd stop by the cave first, for he hadn't put her bike back in the lot. He tapped the monitor with his finger.  
Duo jumped up. He'd made his decision. He flipped on the monitor and adjusted the frequency.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gilly rode on and on. She finally came to that dirt road she'd almost gone down once before. The synapse pulse inside her mind told her to go that way. She was going on just what the synapse pulse told her to do. She was going at an outrageous speed, but she kept firm of her steering. She continued on for some time. She rode on into the night, unaware of any feeling of fatigue.  
It was dark when she stopped. She pulled to the side of the road. It ended suddenly. She felt very tired, and her leg was still very weak. She used an over hanging tree limb to lower herself to the ground. She felt the serenity of sleep take hold of her, and she was gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gilly awoke. She yawned and looked around. There was a blanket on top of her and a body lying next to her. She gasped and backed away. Than she realized it was Duo. How had he found her? She wondered.  
The sun was rising in the East, the direction she was facing. She realized that the reason the road had ended was there was a cliff right there. She let out a sigh of relief and watched the sun come up. The sun warmed her inside and out. She stood up slowly, stretching her extremities. Carefully, she placed the blanket over Duo and began to climb down the cliff.  
There was a building at the bottom. It looked like a military facility, and it was covered with foliage. It hadn't been used in forever and was very old. She examined the entrance. There was a machine set to take retinal scans. She activated it and looked into the eyespot. A red beam of light scanned her eye. The machine made a few clicks, than a light flashed green and the door opened. Gilly cautiously walked in and closed the door behind her.  
The room she stood in was empty.  
"Crap! I came all this way for nothing!" She said, annoyed.  
But, than Gilly saw a handle on the ground. Next to it was a keypad. She starred at it, dumbfounded. A 6-digit number flashed through her mind. Without any hesitation, she typed in the number. A loud beeping sounded and Gilly instinctively backed up.  
The ground lifted up, exposing a staircase. Lights came on everywhere and Gilly saw it. Knightsaber was standing tall. Gilly ran down the stairs. She stood on the walkway looking at Knightsaber's head. It was amazing to be at eye level with her very own Gundam.  
Knightsaber was very different from the other Gundams. Its mechanical make-up was relatively the same, it just looked different. It looked different than the way she'd drawn it, but the weapons were the same. It looked like a female. Gilly knew the Gundams looked like guys, well Knightsaber looked like a girl. Its different colorings included black, blue, turquoise, aqua, and white.  
"Knightsaber." She whispered, "My Knightsaber. Wow."  
She grabbed the pulley contraption and lowered herself to where she could get into the cockpit. The cockpit was already open, waiting for her. She stepped onto the platform and cautiously walked in. As Gilly did, she felt the building shudder. She stumbled as the great mass of Knightsaber lifted up. She looked out and above her. The roof was opening up, and Knightsaber's feet were being lifted up to be horizontal with its head. When the process was done, Knightsaber lay on its back on top of the building.  
Gilly climbed out of the cockpit. Duo stood on the cliff's edge, watching Gilly. She smiled and gave him a thumbs-up sign. Duo placed his hands on his hips and shook his head.  
"You could've woke me up!" He called.  
"No, I couldn't have!" Gilly retorted.  
Duo climbed down the cliff face. Gilly watched him for only a second, than jumped into the cockpit. She sat in the seat and closed her eyes. A brilliant white light surrounded her. She could feel all sorts of information about Knightsaber being hardwired into her brain.  
To sit in Knightsaber, meant Gilly could be stronger, faster, smarter, and better in every way. Knightsaber's system was designed like Zero's, but it was all of Gilly's own potential. Including her potential emotions. Knightsaber had a mind of its own, and the current situation between Gilly and Duo could cause great dangers with Knightsaber's learning system. Not only was Gilly receiving information about Knightsaber, but also Knightsaber was catching up on the information about Gilly's life. It had to know its own pilot, in order to understand why the pilot did certain things, otherwise, Knightsaber would run amuck doing what it felt necessary. Knightsaber and Gilly's minds were at a current state, that they were one coexisting with the other, as one. The two heard the sound of Duo's footsteps above. Gilly knew it was Duo, therefore Knightsaber knew it, too. Knightsaber also knew the complications and hurt Gilly felt, that had been caused by this relationship. Knightsaber didn't like the idea of its pilot being distracted and unable to fight, due to the emotions caused by this boy. To Knightsaber, Duo was a dangerous threat that must be eliminated, and eliminate him, it would.  
Knightsaber was going to wipe out Duo, using Gilly. The blank and expressionless stare that flowed into Gilly's eyes was not her own. Gilly climbed out of the cockpit and stood in front of Duo, head down.  
Duo looked at Gilly, he could tell something was wrong. Without any warning, Gilly attacked Duo. She tackled him and brought him to the ground. Knightsaber caused her increased strength. Knightsaber was also using Gilly's feelings toward Duo to make her feel she hated him. It was all her potential strength that ran through her body, and her potential and possible hatred for Duo.  
Duo tried to fend Gilly off, but she was just too strong. She got behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her intent was to strangle him.  
"Gilly!" Duo yelled, "You've got to stop! That cockpit has done something to you!"  
Gilly tightened her grip.  
"Gilly!" He pleaded with her; "This is not you! You don't want to kill me!"  
"Yes I do." Gilly replied, but it was not her voice, it was different.  
"Think really hard! What is it that you feel about me?"  
"I feel a burning..." Gilly gasped, "...Of hatred!"  
"No! You told me yourself how much you care about me!"  
"I..."  
"Try to remember!"  
Gilly's grip loosened and Duo wiggled free. Gilly stood there looking at the ground with a frightened look on her face. The light had returned to her eyes.  
"Are you okay?" Duo asked.  
"I..."  
"What happened?" Duo asked.  
"My potential."  
"Potential?"  
"That system takes all you are and increases it to your full potential." Gilly explained, "It makes you stronger, faster, smarter. It even puts your emotions on steroids."  
"Emotions? Such as hate?"  
"My potential and possible hatred towards you was decided by Knightsaber."  
"Isn't that a little dangerous?"  
"Yes, but it helps, I'll just have to learn how to control it."  
"Why would it do that? Do you know?"  
"Yes, it felt that you would be affecting my fighting abilities." Gilly sighed, standing straight up.  
"Can you stop it?"  
"I think so. But, I'm not sure." Gilly began to walk over to the cliff face.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To get my bike. I'm going to load it onto Knightsaber and head back."  
"Need help?"  
"If you would, but remember Duo, when we get back, we go our separate ways."  
"Until we meet again."  
"Yes."  
The two climbed up the cliff. Once up, they made a pulley system to lower Gilly's Crotch Rocket onto Knightsaber. The rest of the morning was spent doing so. When they were done, Duo hopped onto his Harley and took off. Gilly watched him go, still regretting her decision. After Duo was out of sight, Gilly climbed back down the cliff and into Knightsaber. She was about to take off when Knightsaber asked why she hadn't killed Duo.  
"He's not a distraction so don't worry. Plus, this will all work out eventually." Gilly smiled.  
Knightsaber agreed not to take control of Gilly any more. Gilly took off with her new friend, but what was to happen in the future was unknown to anyone.  
The speed of Knightsaber was amazing. It shared different traits with some of the other Gundams. Knightsaber went into what was very much like the bird-mode of Wing, it had a similar buster rifle, a beam saber that changed and became a beam staff, and various other weapons. Gilly felt very proud of her new friend. 


	9. To Space

Chapter 8- To Space  
  
The next morning was the beginning of a new day. Currently, OZ was moving forward in their plans. But, what those plans were was something nobody knew. School was business as usual for Gilly. She tried to forget the fact that she had a Gundam, and that Duo and she were on separate turf. The thought of going to space crossed Gilly's mind every now and then, but she didn't know why. Heero had disappeared, but Quatre and Duo remained. Gilly knew three of the Gundam pilots, but she wondered who the others were. The reason Heero had disappeared, or so Quatre told her, was that he'd self-destructed in his Gundam and wasn't known to be dead or alive. One night Gilly had been looking through the Romafeller Foundation's files and had found some information on the pilot, Zechs Marquise. Some guy was suspecting him of treason towards Romafeller, and Zechs had disappeared to, what was believed to be Antarctica. The treason suspected was that Zechs had rebuilt the Wing Gundam, and was hoping to challenge the pilot, to finish the fight they had originally started when the Gundams had fallen to Earth. There was evidence that he'd blown Wing up, but what Gilly gathered there had been enough Gundanium alloy left over after reconstruction of the Wing Gundam that they were able to build another. But this battle between a man who was searching for something to fight for and a man, who had lost all means by which to fight, was a virtually meaningless battle.  
So much was going on. Gilly wondered how to deal with it all. She also wondered how the others could deal with it all. Heero had sacrificed himself to save the colonies, and Gilly felt very sad about it, even though she didn't know Heero all that well.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"OZ is up to something." Gilly whispered to herself as she watched the news with Amanda and Whitney.  
"What do you mean?" Whitney asked.  
"Lady Une is up there inspiring the colonies to be free, but it smells wrong. I say that OZ is gaining the trust of the colonies, and when they do they'll turn on them."  
"You're obsessed." Whitney sighed.  
"No," Amanda added, "smart. Gilly, I see what you see. You're right. It's just the type of thing that OZ would do."  
"Only bad things can come from this." Gilly sighed.  
"Not only bad things..." Whit began.  
"When it comes to war, trust, and peace, yes." Amanda admitted.  
"I don't understand what you people are saying. I'd rather just live a normal life in the dark, than have to keep up with the two of you." She stood up.  
"Whitney, don't go. You should listen and try to understand. Being arrogant to what's going on isn't a good thing."  
"I don't care. I'm not in the colonies, a soldier for OZ, or a Gundam pilot, so why should I care? And don't forget that neither of you are any of those three either."  
"I grew up in the colonies." Gilly said firmly, "So I feel a strong attachment to them, even if I'm not there now."  
"What's past is past."  
"No, this is present!" Gilly raised her voice; "My family was killed by OZ. I'll never trust them, and they shouldn't be trusted, even if they hadn't killed my parents."  
"OZ killed your parents?" Amanda asked.  
"So many lives are lost at the hands of wars. It's not fair to anyone, soldier or civilian. OZ is not trying to liberate the colonies, they're trying to turn them on everything else."  
Whitney only looked at Gilly momentarily, than walked out of the room. Amanda and Gilly watched her go with sad looks on their faces. They hadn't made her understand. Gilly turned and looked at Amanda's eyes.  
"How long have you known?" Gilly asked.  
"A while."  
"And the others...?"  
"Duo, Quatre, and Heero, right?"  
"Yes, how'd you know?"  
"I too pilot a mobile suit. It's not a normal OZ suit, but it's not a Gundam either. I designed it, and there's no other like it. Its name is D'hara."  
"Where'd you get the parts, and where do you keep it."  
"I don't know your lair, and you don't know mine."  
"I'll see you around than." Gilly said as she walked away.  
"Alright." "See you later."  
* * * * *  
  
Gilly looked around the room. Duo had left last night. His room was abandoned. She wondered what he was up to. She saw the piece of paper lying on his bed, and she picked it up.  
  
Gilly-  
It's Wednesday night, and I have left with Quatre. We are going to stage an attack on OZ on Friday. We're going to try to get the attention of the others and head to outer space. That's where we're needed right now. OZ is planning something and we have to stop them, that's all there is to it. If you don't come, than that's fine, but if you do that's fine, too. I can't stop you from doing what you want to do, just do what's in your heart, and what you want to do. This is a big decision. Hope to see you later.  
  
Duo Maxwell  
  
"So that's what's happening. You're all checked out and on your way. Than I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Gilly gave a weak smile, than headed back to her room to pack.  
She'd have to make the arrangements with the school. But, she wouldn't say good-bye to the people she knew here. She'd just go, and forget them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Duo, Quatre, and Gilly are all gone?" Amanda asked.  
"Yeah, they just disappeared." Zoe sighed.  
"No," Whitney added, "I checked in the office, they transferred out. Apparently they're all heading for the colonies."  
"All of them?"  
"All of them."  
"How weird." Amanda noted, "Hey!"  
"What?"  
"What about Heero, he disappeared a while ago, too."  
"Yeah, but than he called in or something and left for who know where?"  
"Oh. It sure is a coincidence how Duo, Quatre, and Gilly all left at practically the same time for the colonies."  
"No kidding." Amanda's plans were to also go to space. Perhaps these pilots knew something she didn't. But, she'd have to wait a while before doing so. Amanda caught sight of the news report that was airing on the TV in the Commons Area; "Hey! Look!" She yelled, "The Gundams!"  
Everyone turned to see the special bulletin on the Gundam pilots. Two of them were attacking an OZ facility, 01 and 04.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Good!" Duo told Quatre, "We've made it into the news all around the world."  
"Now, hopefully the others will get the message!" Quatre called.  
They continued to fight the mobile suit troops of Aires and Leo's. The defense was very strong though, and the two had troubles breaking through.  
"That defense is too much!" Duo called, "I can't get any closer!"  
"Augh!" Quatre yelled as he fell to the ground.  
"Quatre!" Duo called after him.  
"And now this special announcement from the L3 Colony cluster." The newsman said as a young man came on screen.  
"I'd like to make an announcement. The people of this colony have declared the Gundams as rebels." The young man announced, "These pilots who consider themselves to be fighting for the colonies, are not what we are representing. OZ has been very good to us, and any enemy of OZ's, is an enemy of ours."  
"What?!" Duo was exasperated.  
"It's to be expected that they not accept us at first." Quatre told him.  
"I know that, but even so, it's still hard to swallow." Duo lamented.  
"Are you guys gonna give up so soon?" Wufei asked.  
"Of course not!"  
"I will fight for what is right." Heero added.  
"You guys got our message!" Quatre cheered.  
"We are doing the right thing! We are!" Wufei yelled.  
"Even though we have lost the colonies' trust, I am sensing peace in our five hearts." Trowa breathed heavily.  
The five pilots fought with the intention of making it out to space. Duo approached two of the carriers nearby. He scanned them for cargo, and when something showed up, he lifted his beam-scythe to slice it.  
Something on top of the carrier caught Duo's eye. There stood Gilly. She was waving and smiling broadly.  
"Gilly?" Duo called in surprise and amazement.  
"It's me!" She yelled back, "You didn't honestly think I was gonna let you leave me behind, did you?"  
"Never!"  
"I have this carrier ready for you! You wouldn't want it to go to waste now, would you?"  
"You shouldn't be outside of Knightsaber!"  
"I'll be fine! Get Deathscythe ready!" She yelled, than she gracefully jumped down to the loading ramp, and walked in.  
Duo caught sight of the other shuttles and gave the word to the others. Carefully, Duo than loaded Deathscythe onto the shuttle Gilly had prepared.  
One by one, the Gundam pilots loaded up their Gundams. And one by one, they all took off down the runway. All except Quatre.  
"Quatre!" Duo called from the ground, "What are you doing? We all have to make it out to space!"  
"You guys go ahead! I'll cover you!" Quatre replied.  
"You fool!" Duo screamed.  
He gave one last glance and went to the cockpit, and began to prepare the shuttle for take-off. First Gilly, than Duo blasted into space.  
"And now, the last option for me is to self-detonate." Quatre told himself as he pushed the self-detonation button.  
The siren in Sandrock went off as Quatre hit the button. Suddenly, Sandrock moved its shield in front of the cockpit and the cockpit opened.  
"You're telling me to get out?" Quatre asked, "Thank you Sandrock!" He called as he jumped down from the massive Gundam.  
Sandrock began to walk slowly towards the enemy, and Quatre issued his thank you. He than ran for one of the remaining shuttles and got in. As he took off, Quatre saw his precious Sandrock blow up into oblivion. With a sad sigh, Quatre took off towards space.  
  
* * * * *  
  
On the way to space, Gilly was separated from Duo and she had no idea where to go form there. She had Knightsaber, but she'd never fought in Knightsaber before, so the concept of fighting in space in a mobile suit originally designed for battle on earth, seemed a little weird to her.  
Once Gilly had made it through the atmosphere she encountered an Oz troop of mobile dolls. She hadn't even fought a regular mobile suit, so how was she supposed to fight a mobile doll?  
"Surrender your Gundam, and we may let you live!" The soldier leading them called. 


	10. First Battle

Chapter 9- First Battle  
  
The space troop of mobile dolls and their leader surrounded Gilly. She didn't have the foggiest as to what to do.  
"Hand over your Gundam!" The leader yelled.  
"Hand over my Gundam..." Gilly repeated to herself.  
Not happening! She told herself.  
As fast as she could, Gilly ran to the cargo hold and quickly got into Knightsaber. She had set the controls of the shuttle to explode in 2 minutes.  
"I repeat, hand over your Gundam, or we'll fire!"  
"I..." Gilly said into the transceiver.  
"Now! Or I fire!"  
"I simply can't do that!" Gilly screamed. Knightsaber dropped from the shuttle as it exploded. In the blast, Gilly was able to get her wit about her in the weightlessness of space. She sped towards the leader and with little effort sliced him down the middle with her beam saber. Immediately, the mobile dolls began to attack her. She allowed them to come close to her so she could continue to slice through them the way she had their leader.  
It wasn't easy, but she was able to handle it. Knightsaber helped her with it. She felt retarded, for it wasn't her actual combat ability that she was using, it was Knightsaber's. Once again she and Knightsaber were one in mind. The electronic synapse pulse was in sync with her own heartbeat. Gilly was exhilarated.  
In little time, the battle was over and Gilly floated there amidst the debris of the mobile dolls. She didn't know where to look for Duo, space was so big. Her heart sank as she contemplated what to do. Perhaps, if she waited, she would either think of something, or someone would find her, but eventually, she'd run out of fuel, power, and ammunition.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo sat in Deathscythe, waiting. He didn't know for what, though. The mobile dolls had been defeated, and now he sat there, alone and wondering if Gilly was okay.  
  
* * * * *  
Quatre was unconscious. His spirit was gone with Sandrock. One day he'd meet Sandrock again, but when? He wondered what was going to happen now, even in his sleep, he was thinking of what to do next.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trowa was scanning the notable damage on Heavyarms. He than looked to the computer that was on behind him. It was a database in OZ's central computer. There was an enlistment going on for people who felt they'd make good soldiers.  
"An OZ soldier, eh?" He smiled, "Indirect, but effective."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wufei looked at Shenlong. No damage, but the question that remained for all of the pilots, was what to do next? Fight? Sit on their butts? No, he'd figure it out. And soon, hopefully.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Earth, the planet in the solar system that miraculously gave birth to life. In the year, After Colony 195, with the development of the colonies, people now live in new surroundings, thanks to plentiful natural resources and cultivated technological abilities. However, this new world is nothing but an imitation of human kind's motherland, the earth. "But, why were the colonies made in the first place? I hear the main purpose was technological development to improve the lives of human kind on earth. Did humans start asking too much from this imitation world? This self-sustained way of life is much more stable than life on earth, especially since it lacks the risk of natural disasters. It appears that this unlimited growth was guaranteeing the eternal existence of human kind.  
  
"Perhaps, there was an age where people dreamed of the possibilities in the outer space, where they could start from scratch. However, it's unthinkable that the colonies or human kind will ever forget the earth. What did technological development in the colonies bring to the earth? The kind of technology the earth wants most, military power. Destruction is a human nature that can never be gotten rid of, and now the colonies are developing a militaristic disposition, the colonies cannot forget the earth. "The earth has great beauty. The animals known as humans have acquired such strength that they even think about controlling this planet for themselves. From the point of view of a planet's life, the life of a living thing lasts only an instant, but in the end it is only themselves, that humans can think of, nothing changes. The time spent by humans in outer space has been a complete waste; the ideal is just a dream. This false pacifism, this false living space, outer space is nothing but a breeding ground for even more battles in the future. "Wars throughout history have claimed many lives. Although, human kind has never been able to forget the sorrow that has been caused by the wars, they have not stopped fighting. The blood and tears they shed in battle are merely ceremonial. One can't speak of history without referring to the wars in each era as important events. "I'm sure the pale pep talks of fighting for peace have been repeated numerous times in the past. The colonies say they need armaments to maintain peace. It's no different than on earth, the colonies think they've joined the "big boys". "I guess they believe that the bloodshed would lead to higher moral..." "That's enough, Duo Maxwell. You're making your classmates uncomfortable." The teacher looked at him irritably.  
Heero sighed.  
"Personally, I don't think that was an appropriate topic for your introductory speech." She motioned towards the class; "You may take your seat in the back."  
Heero got up and headed to the back of the class. "So why do people fight, anyway? Perhaps, the meaning of human existence lies within their will to fight. People feel a sense of accomplishment through battle, and it's also a fact that the ones actually fighting, are never perceived as being tainted."  
  
* * * * *  
  
With the arrival of the Gundams in space, OZ became concerned. They went after the shuttles. They got to Duo, and with the limited power Deathscythe held, Duo was defeated and captured. He was to be executed to show the colonies that the Gundams were no threat.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Quatre's shuttle was found by one of the few Alliance bases left. The leader of the team that went after the shuttle went inside and switched places with Quatre. Quatre was sent hurling through space in a Space-mode Leo suit, only to be discovered and taken to a hospital that just happened to be on the same colony where his father and one of his older sisters was.  
There, he met up with them and tragedy struck. The resource satellite the Winner family was in charge of was to be taken control of by OZ, for the purpose of war.  
Quatre's father didn't agree with this and was willing to give his life to stop them. In the process, not only did Quatre lose his father, but he also lost his sister.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heero made it to the Lunar Base to either kill or rescue the badly injured, Duo. He succeeded in saving Duo from OZ's execution. Heero and Duo went there separate ways afterwards, and Duo went to school in place of Heero, until he recovered.  
Once recovered, Duo was hanging out in one colony, until he could figure out how to get Deathscythe back from OZ. While walking one evening he saw a special new bulletin on the new pilots OZ had found. Unknown to him, Trowa was one of those pilots.  
The tests were going terribly for everyone, except for pilot 1, Trowa. He was doing wonderfully. Once all the tests had been completed, Trowa was asked to destroy the next target. That target was Deathscythe. Trowa dropped the Leo rifle he held.  
"I was right! He is a Gundam pilot!" The soldier in charge of the tests yelled.  
"Give me that beam cannon." Trowa said calmly.  
"What?!"  
"That suit is made of Gundanium alloy. A Leo rifle won't even scratch it. Now, give me that beam cannon."  
Trowa was handed the beam cannon. He aimed. The blast was right on, and Deathscythe was destroyed.  
"Lady Une," The soldier called in, "I've checked his statistics, no sign of altered brain waves. Hey, you!" He yelled, "Restate your name!"  
"I told you already, it's Trowa Barton." Trowa said just before his radio switched off.  
Trowa saw something floating in the cockpit, "Those sparkles," He whispered, "they're my tears."  
  
* * * * *  
  
How long had it been since she'd last been in the colonies? Not long, but it seemed like forever. Gilly moved towards the house she'd be staying in. It was the house she had lived in before she had changed her name and moved to earth. She had received it from her parents, in their will.  
"Am I home?" She asked aloud, "Or do I need to find my own place in this world?"  
Perhaps, she'd never see Duo again. She felt that if she were to find her place, she'd have to have Duo with her. He was the only one who cared.  
She hopped down from the truck. On its back was her precious Knightsaber. Where she was going to put it didn't matter, so she went inside the house. Everything was the way it was when she had left. No one in the world or space knew where she was, and as far as anyone who knew however family was concerned Gilly was dead, as well, and her house was sold to some one else.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Time had passed so quickly. Duo sat in the dark cell with Wufei. Trowa and Heero had gone to fight Wing Zero in the Vay-8 and the Mercurious. Trowa had cleverly punched Duo to conceal the information he'd given him, thanks to Duo's very big mouth.  
Duo and Wufei went through the diagrams and information on the new Nataku and Deathscythe Hell over and over again. When the two had realized that Chief Engineer Tuberoff had cut off their air supply, the two began to study that information, in hope of that little miracle that they might get out of there.  
Unknown to the two Gundam pilots, was that Lt. Col. Lady Une was planning to free them. On the outside of Space Fortress Barge, Trowa and Heero were fighting a mentally unstable Quatre, inside Zero.  
All of a sudden, all the doors in the cell opened. Duo and Wufei gave each other an inspired look.  
"Shall we escape?" Duo asked.  
"Only after paying them back." Wufei replied mischievously.  
The two headed straight for where their Gundams had been being rebuilt. Although Deathscythe Hell and Nataku were only 80% done, Duo and Wufei were quick to retaliate.  
One other unknown waiting for Duo, once Wufei left, another mobile suit was standing in front of him, and the suit's name was Knightsaber. Duo almost didn't recognize it. But, only until the smoke cleared and he saw the whole suit. Duo smiled. He than motioned for Gilly to follow him. The two took off, and headed towards Duo's own colony.  
Gilly had come prepared not to return to her own house. She carried inside Knightsaber with her, a single bag. The bag held just the stuff she might need for life. A few pairs of clothes, undergarments, toiletries and her Gundanium Alloy strong box.  
Duo had everything worked out, where to live, where to keep their Gundams, and supplies. Working with the Sweeper Group had really paid off for him; he didn't have to worry about anything. And he also knew that Gilly trusted him completely with their provisions. Now, it was just to be life in the colonies. 


	11. Do You Know?

Chapter 10- Do You Know?  
  
Gilly looked at the salvage yard. Her heart sank, was this where they were going to live? She looked at Duo, skeptically.  
"What?" He asked her, offended.  
"Is this where we're living?"  
"What? You don't like it?"  
"No. It's wonderful..." Gilly said sarcastically.  
"Ouch."  
"No, it's great. I'll adjust easily."  
Gilly went inside the house and looked around. It was cozy, and was perfect in every way. It wasn't bad, not bad at all in fact. She looked behind her; Duo was no longer with her. She found a room and sat down on the bed.  
For no reason, Gilly pulled out her Gundanium box. She starred at it for a moment, than opened it. She looked at the keypad, and a number flashed through her mind. She quickly typed it in, and a compartment she'd never seen before opened.  
Inside the new compartment was a ring. It looked like the ring her father had given her mother so very long ago. Gilly examined the ring carefully. It was a gold band, with three leaves of Black Hills Gold on it. She looked long and hard at those leaves.  
Gilly remembered this ring. It had only been a gold band the last time she saw it. Her mother had lost it, and never found it. She wondered how it had gotten into this secret compartment of the strong box, which her father had given her.  
Gilly starred at the ring the three leaves. As she looked at the center leaf, it aligned with her pupil, and Gilly saw the laser hit her eye.  
"I gave this to your mother," A voice said, "and than I took it so you could have it when you'd find Knightsaber. The risk of our lives was great but, for the sake of you finding the mobile suit that could only be used by you, it was an okay sacrifice. I knew about your ventures onto the computer to find out about OZ. That curiosity had been programmed into Zero, than into you, so it couldn't be helped.  
"I wanted to tell your mother and you, but before I could it was obviously, too late. If you found this, than we've probably been killed and you are with Knightsaber. Gillian, use Knightsaber, where the ring when you're ready, fight OZ, and don't worry about us. We love you so much. Never lose hope, always have faith. We're so proud of you."  
The message ended. It didn't tell Gilly much, but it helped to know that this was okay with her parents. She wanted to cry, but for some reason couldn't, and instead slipped the ring back into the secret compartment, closed the box, and put it away.  
"So much to do." She heard Duo's voice.  
"How long have you been there?" Gilly asked.  
"Does it matter?"  
"No."  
"Why don't you cry? Anyone else would."  
"Because, anyone else would. I'm not anyone else. I am Gillian Norgaard. Or as you know me, Gilly Hathaway. No."  
"No? No what?" Duo looked confused.  
"Gillian Norgaard is dead. I killed her, and now, Gilly Hathaway stands in her place. Gillian died the second I met Zero."  
"What do you mean?" He was officially confused.  
"I wouldn't be here now, hadn't it been for Zero. I'm not the same person I was when I was five. My life changed and I was never Gillian again. It just took my parent's death to realize, that Gilly is who I am."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's chilly isn't it?" Gilly changed the subject.  
Duo held up a blanket; "I brought you a blanket."  
"I know." Gilly starred at the plain white wall.  
"I know you know." Duo replied.  
"Than why say it, when I know it?"  
"Do you know all?"  
"I just know."  
"Enough?"  
"Do we ever know enough, or for that matter, anything?"  
"I know not."  
"Of course little mongoose, know yourself well first, than ask can we truly know each other? Can we even truly know ourselves?"  
"I don't know." Duo was puzzled with this silly conversation.  
"How much can we actually know bout each other, before it's too late?"  
"I still don't know."  
"Than I'd suggest you learn."  
"Here's you r blanket." Duo said abruptly as he wrapped it around Gilly's shoulders.  
"Thanks." Gilly said with due politeness.  
Duo sat down on the bed, on Gilly's right. He put his right arm around her and pulled her to him. To him, she seemed very cold, so he also held her hands in his.  
"Know your enemy." Gilly said bluntly.  
"Huh?"  
"Know your enemy." She repeated.  
"I like that."  
"Do you know yours?"  
"Are back to the 'know conversation'?"  
"Are we? I don't know." She paused, "Have you learned from it, yet?"  
"No, but I will."  
"I know."  
"Augh!" Duo howled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The scream Duo heard was unreal. He awoke from his peaceful sleep with a start. After hearing silence once more, Duo began to get up and investigate. When he slowly crawled out of his bed, another scream filled the air. Without another moment's hesitation, Duo shot out of his room, and down the hall towards Gilly's.  
"Why? Why? Why?" Gilly asked again and again.  
"Gilly!" Duo called as he burst through the door.  
He raced over to Gilly's bed, and once he was there, he could see Gilly thrashing around. This was just like last time. Duo starred for only one second, and suddenly, she stopped. Her body became still and quiet. Duo almost released a sigh of relief, when he realized that Gilly had stopped breathing.  
Without another second's time, he scooped Gilly up in his arms, and shook her gently. When nothing happened, Duo began to panic. He wished so badly to kiss her, but it wasn't worth a thing if she wasn't awake to return the gesture, or even to allow it. With grave sadness, he embraced her fiercely.  
Gilly began to cough, and more importantly, breath. But, before Gilly could open her eyes, Duo was hit over the head. He helplessly fell, and dropped Gilly. Her eyes snapped open just as a hand covered her mouth. Still out of breath, Gilly fainted into the strange arms of someone from a lifetime ago.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo groaned as he opened his eyes from an unusual sleep. He felt his head, and the bump that sat upon it. Than he realized that Gilly was nowhere to be seen. What had happened exactly the night before was unsure, but he had a pretty good idea. It seemed that Gilly had been kidnapped, but the purpose was unclear to him.  
Even once Duo found the note, he still didn't understand. It read:  
  
Most annoying rival-  
The one you call Gilly is in my hands at this time. If you wish to retrieve her, you may travel to Colony LX/1823 at the La Grange point. Be there at 2:30 today, or she may find herself being very uncomfortable. Prepare for the fight of your life.  
  
Hatefully,  
S.W.  
  
"Well, he's a very unpleasant loser." Duo sneered, "2:30, eh?" He checked his watch, "I'd better get moving."  
Duo grabbed his gun and hat. He ran for the door and out it very quickly. He was outside and on his way to Deathscythe Hell, when a young girl walked up to him. She was his own age, only shorter. There was something very familiar about her.  
"Hey, Duo." She said cheerily.  
"Hilde?" Duo said suddenly.  
"You remember me."  
"Hilde Schbieker. What in the Hell are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you. I found out that you were back in space, and I figured I'd stop by, and we could catch up on some stuff."  
"Hilde, I can't talk right now, I have to take care of something." Duo said as he continued to walk.  
"Duo..."  
"I'll see you around!" He called, but didn't look back.  
"Later than, Duo." Hilde sighed blissfully as she watched him go.  
Duo sighed. Hilde had always been a flirt, but than again, so was he. Gilly would flip if she knew about this, but that was irrelevant right now. Now, he had to once again save Gilly's ass. 


	12. Shadows of the Past

Chapter 11- Shadows of the Past  
  
Gilly awoke slowly. She had some momentary trouble breathing, but she soon found her lungs again. She opened her eyes. They gradually adjusted to the darkness of the room. She was lying on a bed, but it was unfamiliar.  
She didn't know where she was, and this put the fear into her heart. Immediately, she knew she'd been kidnapped from Duo's comfortable arms, to somewhere unsafe. She supported herself with her hands, and leaned forward.  
"You've awoken at last, little angel." A smooth, but extremely familiar voice said.  
"Who are you?" Gilly asked nervously.  
She could see his eyes. Those eyes were spooky, and made her want to scream.  
"You don't recognize me?"  
"You're in the dark." She retorted  
"S-W." He spelled.  
Gilly took a double-take; "Scott!" She gasped.  
"You do remember."  
"What are you doing her?"  
"Taking revenge."  
"For what?"  
"For our relationship." He replied calmly.  
"What relationship?" Gilly gave him a skeptical look, "Oh. You mean the one you destroyed?"  
"I destroyed?!"  
"Yes. You destroyed!"  
"I think you're very wrong about that."  
"No, I'm not!" Gilly raised her voice slightly, "You left, remember? You went to a different colony after we broke up. You left with me, for my best friend."  
"I did no such thing."  
"Liar. Yes, I admit I broke up with you, but there was a good reason."  
"And that would be?"  
"You have a mental problem, Scott."  
"Enough!"  
Lights came on, and Gilly could see Scott's tall figure walking towards her. He wore a uniform and a long cape. His uniform almost reminded her of Trieze Kushrenada's, except it was red. His face was shaded. Even, though he was only a year older than she was, Scott had white hair. As he walked swiftly closer, light fell on his face. He wore a ruby red mask, that made him look like he had bat wings behind his ears. His eyes were a scary gray-blue, with, what seemed to her, azure blue flecks dancing in them.  
Scott smacked Gilly across the face. She fell against the bed, and recoiled.  
"How dare you!" He yelled, "I won't take such crap from you!"  
Gilly gave no warning and kicked him in the leg. Scott fell to the bed as Gilly jumped up. But, just as she had done, Scott grabbed her and held her in a headlock. Gilly struggles, but it did no good. He was too big for her to handle.  
"Admit it." Scott demanded, "Admit you love me!"  
"I won't lie about my own emotions, you sick bastard!" Gilly yelled.  
"Guards!"  
Several guards ran in and one handed Scott a surrenge full of a pukey yellow colored liquid. Gilly starred at it and held her breath as he stuck it in her arm.  
"Now, you'll be nothing more than a vegetable, who can whisper, for the next 5 hours." He smirked as Gilly felt her legs begin to give, "And, your boyfriend arrives in 4."  
"He's not my boyfriend." Gilly managed, as loud as she could."  
"Than that means you're available." He smiled as he bent over to kiss her.  
"No! I'm his."  
"Than if he's not your boyfriend," Scott contemplated, "what is he?"  
"He's," Gilly sighed as she began to lose consciousness, "the one I love most in the world," She smiled, than added; "and space."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo piloted Deathscythe faster than he had ever before. He was on his way to Colony LX/1823. He researched before he left, and according to the records, LX/1823 was destroyed as of 3 years ago. Possibly at the La Grange point, was a ship? It was his best guess, and he was probably right. The person behind Gilly's capture was no idiot. He knew Duo would look for that colony to study it, so it would be wise for there to be a ship unknown to the records, rather than a colony that was.  
Duo encroached upon the area. As he did, he was confronted by two space mobile Leo suits. Not too far away was a medium sized ship. They seemed non-threatening, until the pilots spoke that is.  
"Identify yourself!" One ordered.  
"I'm Duo Maxwell." Duo replied.  
"The boyfriend." The other said to the first in a whisper.  
"Follow us!" The first one called.  
Duo did as he was told. He was led towards the ship. When they arrived, the second pilot spoke.  
"Docking bay S-1, to your left. Once you're inside, just head down the hall, 'til you come to a door. Inside is where our master is."  
"Master? You mean," He paused, "S-W?"  
"His initials. You'll meet him soon enough." The two took off.  
Duo watched them for a moment as they headed towards another docking area. He sighed, than went to the area that had been specified to him. Once there, Duo landed in the bay next to Knightsaber, who had also been kidnapped.  
As he waited for the airlock door to close, Duo thought about why someone would do all this. Possibly some sicko, but he wasn't sure. He might find out when he met the mysterious S.W.  
The door was sealed, and the air fresh. Duo jumped down from Deathscythe, and followed the directions he'd been given. He swiftly walked down the dark corridor. He approached the door carefully and opened it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"He's here." Scott said to Gilly as he set down the phone.  
"What's your plan? Why are you doing this? You have no reason for revenge, so why?" Gilly asked plainly as she sat, unable to move, in the soft chair.  
She sat in this chair at the top of a large platform. It was the type of room one would use as a theater or for giving speeches. The room was barely lit, and a series of windows showed you the view into space.  
"To win the hand of the damsel."  
"You'll never win me. The chances of you beating Duo are slim, but even if you do win, I'll hate you more than ever."  
"Don't' be like that, fair lady. If you really must be like that..."  
"I must. What's it to you?"  
"My love..."  
"I am not your love!" Gilly shouted.  
"Although you are in paralysis, you still seem to have a big mouth."  
"So?"  
"I can't have you shouting to the enemy during our dual."  
"He's not my enemy. And he's not yours either. What dual?"  
"Didn't I tell you?"  
"No."  
"I'll fight him."  
"How?"  
"I'll use your Gundam. He'll be destroyed by his own girlfriend's mobile suit."  
Gilly let out a hysterical laugh. Scott gave her cynical look, but she continued to laugh loudly.  
"What's so damn hilarious?" He demanded.  
"You!" Gilly managed between laughs.  
"What?!"  
"You idiot! How big of a moron can you possibly be?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"In my Gundam, eh?"  
"Yes." He looked offended.  
Gilly let out another laugh.  
"I demand that you tell me what you find so hilarious! It can't be me!"  
"Well, it is! You honestly think Knightsaber will let you pilot her?"  
"Why not?"  
  
Gilly once again laughed. And as she did, Scott removed his knife from its sheath. He sauntered up to her with a calm look on his face, than his look turned angry, and took a stab at her left arm. He missed his target, but he still left a shallow cut. Gilly's laughter immediately turned to alarm.  
"Now," Scott sneered, "what is so damn funny?"  
Gilly ignored the pain in her left arm; "I am Knightsaber's pilot..." She couldn't let him think she was weak.  
"That was obvious."  
"No, I'm the only one who can operate Knightsaber. I was the one chosen, and I'm the only one Knightsaber was made for."  
Scott looked disgusted; "Than our battle scenario shall be of the sword fighting genre."  
"Whatever. It doesn't matter what you do, you'll still lose."  
"You need to shut-up, or I'll kill you and him on the spot."  
"Like you could." Gilly muttered.  
Unfortunately, Scott heard her and gave her another hit across her cheek and eyebrow. Gilly recoiled and scowled evilly at him.  
"God! What's your problem? Not only do you hit women, but you also hit them when they're unable to retaliate!"  
"Shut-up!"  
"I will, than Duo will come, and we'll both retaliate on your sorry ass!" Gilly yelled.  
Scott took a piece of cloth and wadded it up. He than stuffed it in Gilly's mouth and began to laugh maniacally. Gilly only starred at him with a hateful glare. The sound of a door opening brought Scott's attention back to what was going to happen next.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo walked in and looked around. It was a dark room with windows that looked out at the beauty of space. He than saw the platform. It was fifteen feet up, and on it stood a dark mass of a person. "Who are you?" Duo called to the figure.  
"I am S.W." It replied.  
"And that would stand for...?"  
"Scott. That's all." Scott announced.  
The lights came on and Duo could see that Scott was holding Gilly in his arms. Duo hated the perverse way this person held Gilly. To him it seemed wrong, and he was utterly disgusted at the though of anyone treating Gilly like that.  
"What do you want?" Duo asked  
"A fight!"  
"Well, I got that part. But, for what?"  
"The honor of having this fair lady at his side."  
"I'd fight for that!" Duo said confidently.  
"I had originally intended to use mobile suits, but that was slightly unfair."  
"Because I have a Gundam?" Duo asked, "I don't need Deathscythe to defeat you. Any model would do."  
"Do you know swordplay?"  
"A little, yes." Duo responded.  
"Good. Than that will do."  
"Sure."  
"Discard your weapons!" He commanded.  
Without delay, Duo tossed his gun and boot-knife up to the platform. When they landed, Scott kicked them back to the lower level, but they were a good 30 feet from Duo. He carefully set the unconscious Gilly on the ground. At least, he thought she was unconscious. He had hit her over the head and she was already waking up. Gilly opened one eye slowly, and began to flex her muscles.  
Scott jumped gracefully down to Duo. Having no gravity made it seem that he was floating like a phantom. He handed Duo one of the two swords he held. Duo took it and went into a fighting stance. Scott watched for a moment, than pulled a gun and fired at Duo. The bullet grazed Duo's right shoulder, leaving a mark similar to Gilly's bullet wound on her right leg, but not near as deep. Scott had aimed for through Duo's arm, but obviously, Scott's aim sucked.  
"No!" Gilly screamed.  
It was too late. With the shot fired, the dual began.  
"That was pretty damn cheap!" Duo gasped in pain. Duo charged Scott and managed to knock the gun away. But, Duo now had the disadvantage.  
"I'd apologize, but I don't feel sorry. Besides, I can't risk the loss of this battle." Scott smiled wickedly.  
"Afraid?" Duo taunted, "Afraid, because I'm a Gundam pilot?"  
"Never!" Scott yelled as he thrust his blade at Duo.  
Gilly's eyes snapped open to the sound of the clash of swords. She began to gather all of her strength. It would cause quite a bit of muscle pain later, but she had to save Duo. She heard a sword strike flesh, and the words that followed.  
"Why don't you cry out? It wouldn't hurt as much." Scott asked.  
"Mama always said that real men don't cry aloud." Duo retorted as he clenched his left side.  
"Is that so?" Scott took another stab at Duo, but he barely dodged.  
"No." Gilly whispered, as she tried to stand, but failed and collapsed.  
"It seems your girlfriend is the still the weakling she's always been." Scott ridiculed.  
"Take that back!" Duo yelled as he got a small scratch in on Scott's leg.  
With a deep breath and a huge rush of adrenaline, Gilly jumped up and ran off the platform. She landed in a somewhat graceless manner, but she continued to run. The two boys were at a point that Duo's knife and Scott's gun were directly between her and them. Another rush sent Gilly running across the floor once more. As she passed the knife and gun, she swept up the gun and knife, but continued to run. She ran directly into Duo, knocking him five feet away. Duo's sword hit the ground next to Gilly's feet, as did his gun. Gilly blocked Scott's next swing with the knife. As she held the knife in the air, she reached over and grabbed Duo's sword, which was closest.  
With a mighty thrust, Gilly stabbed Scott right through the stomach. He recoiled, and as he did, Gilly fell backwards onto her butt, with Scott hovering above her.  
Gilly regained her wits, and picked up the gun. She shot Scott, with the five remaining bullets. Her aim was off, but she got him in the chest every time. She sat back on her hands, breathing heavily as Scott fell to the ground. She prayed he was dead, than felt her own body give way, and she too collapsed.  
Duo crawled over to where Gilly laid. She was still awake. She had pulled out a cloth, and when Duo leaned over her, she sat up and began to tie the cloth to his right arm. Duo caught sight of her own wounds.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"Nothing." Gilly replied quickly, securing the cloth.  
"He hit you, didn't he?"  
"Not just that..." Gilly began.  
Duo grabbed Gilly's chin and starred at the cuts on her eyebrow and cheek, the bruise on her other cheek, and the cut on her right arm. He forced Gilly to look at him. Even though he didn't have to, he wanted to hold her chin in his hand. Although his right arm and left side hurt terribly, he couldn't stop himself from pulling Gilly's lips to his.  
"Master?!" The soldiers called.  
Gilly's eyes dropped as Duo looked at them and muttered a few cuss words. Gilly suddenly felt the toll of her feat, and she fainted into Duo's chest.  
"He's dead!" Duo called to the soldiers.  
"We have strict instructions to let you go." One of the soldiers said, "He told us to, even if we do want to kill you."  
"Thank you." Duo smiled.  
"Don't. We don't want your thanks, it's meaningless."  
Duo gave them a bizarre look, sighed, and stood up. He carefully scooped Gilly into his arms, picked up his knife, put it in its sheath, walked a few steps to his gun, picked it up, put it in its holster, than headed out the way he'd come.  
The soldiers watched him with evil looks. Duo had a feeling that the soldiers would attempt to kill him, so he had a little trick up his sleeve. He'd blow the ship to kingdom come.  
Duo arrived in the docking bay. He sat Gilly in Knightsaber and fastened the harness, than climbed into Deathscythe. As the air lock opened, Duo picked up Knightsaber with Deathscythe and took off out the door. Once he was a good distance away, he fired his buster shield at the ship. It hit and the ship began to explode. Duo turned once more and headed back to the L2 colony cluster, with Knightsaber and Gilly safe in hand. 


	13. This is What's Happening

Chapter 12- This Is What's Happening  
  
He starred at her. She was an almost lifeless mass that could never be his own. She was what he needed, and more importantly, she needed him. But, could it ever be? Perhaps, once this damned war was over things could work out.  
Gilly was lying on Duo's bed. She had fainted back on Scott's ship, and was in a very weak state. Duo examined his own wounds briefly, but they didn't seem to matter much, until Gilly awoke that is. He could see her eyelashes begin to flutter.  
"Hey there." He soothed as he stroked her cheek.  
"Duo?" She asked.  
"It's me. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine." Gilly said as she pushed herself up.  
"How are your wounds?"  
"Okay. How are yours?" Gilly scowled at him.  
"Wounds? What wounds?" Duo asked sarcastically.  
Gilly grabbed Duo's right arm and squeezed it. He recoiled in pain, and Gilly sighed pitifully.  
"Duo..." She began as she looked at his arm.  
"Gilly..." Duo was looking away when Gilly said his name, but now he looked down at her.  
The two starred once more at each other. This was familiar to them both. They moved once again to each other's lips, but as they did, Gilly felt her body give way to the rest of the paralysis that remained in her body. She slipped off the bed as their noses touched.  
She hit the floor and grabbed for Duo's arm. When Duo heard her hit, he lowered his eyes and let out the hurtful sigh. Was it ever meant to be? Or was it just some stupid thing caused by the all damned war?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo lay on his bed. If he moved, Gilly would attack him. His right arm hurt, and Gilly knew that better than he did. Their moment had come and gone once again. Now, there was little hope of them ever having another chance to admit their feelings.  
Gilly walked in with a bowl of warm water, bandages, and antiseptic. She smiled as if to say, It's all right.  
"Take off your shirt." She ordered.  
Duo slipped out of his black clad shirt.  
"And your tank-shirt." Gilly added.  
Duo took off his grey tank-shirt. After he did, he whirled it around in the air and threw it behind him. Gilly gave a laugh that was barely audible, and sat on the bed next to Duo. She dipped a washcloth in the warm water, and applied it to Duo's side, which was worse than his arm. Duo hissed with the sting of the antiseptic Gilly had mixed into the water.  
"I'll do a better job with your wounds, than you did with my leg." Gilly said plainly.  
"You guilt me." Duo complained.  
"What are friends for?"  
"With friends like you, who needs enemies?"  
"I need you, what more could you possibly want?"  
Your heart. Duo told himself, but he couldn't tell Gilly, the moment wasn't there, at least not the moment they both searched for, anyway. The constant interruptions that prevented them from confession were becoming tiresome, but perhaps it wasn't meant to be.  
"Who was that guy, anyway?" Duo asked.  
"An asshole from a life that no longer exists." Gilly poked at Duo's side, and he cringed.  
"Asshole?"  
Gilly pointed to her cheeks, left eyebrow, and left arm; "Asshole. He was just a guy I went out with because I didn't know how to say, 'no'. He meant nothing, and we broke up because he's a psycho. He left with one of my friends to another colony, and I thought I'd never see him again. Or, so I had hoped."  
"Oh." Was all Duo said.  
"This little event is to be known as the 'P-man incident'." Gilly spoke very professionally.  
"'P-man'? Why 'P-man'?"  
"He reminded me of a freaky phantom, and he's a pea-brain."  
"Alright..." Duo gave her a skeptical look.  
"How's that feel?" Gilly said as she finished bandaging Duo's arm.  
"Great." Duo replied, "How're you doing?"  
"I'm, "Gilly paused and fell back on the bed, "doing just fine."  
Duo leaned back, and stroked Gilly's cheek, where the cut was. Gilly remembered that when she had been unconscious with the "P-man", he'd stroked her cheeks and hair. She shuddered and sat up abruptly.  
"What?" Duo asked her curiously, "What'd I do wrong?" He cringed as he wondered.  
"Nothing. It's nothing really."  
"Spit it out."  
Gilly gave him a hurt look; "It's nothing. There's nothing to spit."  
"You're a bad liar." Duo smiled as he lay back down.  
"So what?" Gilly stood up and walked out of the room.  
Gilly walked out into the living area, and sat down on the couch. She couldn't think. So much had happened. Her terrible dreams still continued. She had figured they'd go away with her retrieval of Knightsaber, but they hadn't. She wasn't fighting at her full power yet, and those damned dreams were what was holding her back.  
Duo leaned over the couch and his head was right in Gilly's face. Gilly gave him one of her odd smiles and sighed.  
"Tell me." Duo pressed.  
Gilly grabbed Duo's head, and pulled him over the couch. He fell on his back with his head in a cushion. Gilly laughed. It was the first time she'd laughed whole-heartedly in quite a while. Duo heard her, picked up one of the pillows, and beaned Gilly in the side of the head with it.  
"Oh!" Gilly yelled, "So that's how you want to play it, eh?" She grabbed the other pillow.  
Gilly and Duo began to hit each other with the pillows. Their blows were gentle and good-natured, so it was fun. When the two had had enough, they sat down on the couch, laughing hysterically.  
"Tell me." Duo repeated.  
"It's not you. I just remember the P-man stroking my hair when I was unconscious, and I realized how much I hate him. And, how much I prefer your touch over his." Gilly smiled at Duo with her heart, and gave a sigh of relief.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gilly awoke to the sound of sizzling. She looked around for Duo, but he wasn't there. She concluded that she'd fallen asleep on the couch after their pillow fight, and Duo had put her in her own bed. She had a vague memory of another disturbing dream. Duo walked in the room with the broadest of smiles on his face. Gilly began to get up, but Duo waved his finger at her, and she stopped.  
"Don't you dare move." He threatened, than he announced, "I'm making you breakfast-in-bed."  
"You're so sweet." Gilly grinned.  
"You don't have to tell me that, I already know it."  
Gilly watched Duo return to his fun. He left the door open just a crack, so Gilly jumped up and made a mad dash for the bathroom.  
Gilly washed her face, and brushed her hair. After she had finished, she quickly ran back to her bed. She situated herself up with the pillows, and calmed her breathing.  
Duo showed up a couple of minutes later with a tray in his hands. Duo immediately knew what Gilly had done. Not only was Gilly's hair neat, but she had a sheepish, "don't look at me" expression on her face. He shook his head and brought the tray over to her.  
He set the tray on Gilly's lap, than sat on the edge of the bed to watch her. Gilly smiled with delight at the tasty treat in front of her. She didn't know Duo could cook. But, she supposed when you're a Gundam pilot you have to know how to do everything. Gilly's genuine smile was delightful, but Duo didn't return it, and it seemed something was troubling him. Gilly was aware of the concern in his blue eyes, and she felt her heart tear.  
"What is it?" She asked before taking a bite of one of the pancakes.  
"Right before the P-man kidnapped you, you were having another one of those horrible dreams. And last night, after you fell asleep, you had another."  
"Yeah..." Gilly felt drained as she swallowed, "I seem to have something troubling me, but I don't know what."  
"If you have another, I'm afraid it could be fatal. I'm afraid you might..."  
"...Might...?"  
"...Die." The word stuck out like no other.  
Gill had never thought of what her own death would be like; it just seemed to be a meaningless word.  
"Duo?" Gilly inquired.  
"Yes?"  
"How do we stand, " She paused, "on our relationship?"  
"Relationship?"  
"Yeah. What would you consider us? Boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
"Well, you are a girl, and my friend..."  
"That's not what I mean." Gilly criticized.  
"I know. I'm not sure. We're both Gundam pilots, so maybe we should..."  
Just, the word cut Gilly in half, even though unsaid.  
"...Stay that."  
In this universe, human emotions amount to little more than dust. But, in this world, they make everything. Emotions are a tricky thing, they run very deep, but the kind of emotions Gilly and Duo shared was difficult. Where, in this world of war, was there room for love? If not in the hearts of the younger generations, than where else could love find a way?  
"Partners?" Gilly extended her hand towards Duo.  
"Partners." Duo confirmed, and shook her hand.  
"Cool." Gilly smiled as she went back to eating her breakfast.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Amanda was bored. She lay on her back, staring at her mobile suit. This was her first trip into outer space. She looked at D'hara, her own mobile suit. Made from other OZ suits, but still original. Somehow she'd managed to run into a Gundam pilot. He may have thought she was weak, but by putting up a good fight, she'd earned his trust, but not his respect.  
She felt impulsive today. She usually wasn't like this, but for some reason, today seemed different. She began to walk away from D'hara sadly, and passed Wufei, who was working on Shenlong. He watched her go out of the corner of his eye.  
"Too weak." He muttered just loud enough for Amanda to hear.  
Amanda whirled around and glared; "How can you call me weak?" She demanded.  
"You're a woman, for one, and second, your tears are obvious. Only weaklings cry."  
"Damnit Wufei! If I'm a weakling, than you're a coward!"  
"What did you say?" Wufei snarled.  
"You heard me! A coward!"  
"Show your reasoning!"  
"You run from Trieze. You call me weak when you, yourself are..." Amanda stopped.  
"I never said I wasn't!" He damned her a couple of times under his breath.  
Wufei had already beaten this, but this girl had to bring it up once more. Amanda could see it in his eyes. She could see the thoroughly beaten look he gave her. Wufei wasn't weak; none of the Gundam pilots were weak. But, she herself wanted to know for sure about Wufei's own strength.  
Amanda sauntered up to Wufei. He was slightly shorter than her, but equally decked out with muscles. The two instinctively knew the other's intentions. Wufei and Amanda shared a simple kiss. It didn't last long, and they went back to what they were doing. Neither would run away, and they didn't have to. Amanda knew this to be true, and she smiled to herself. 


	14. Gundams 00, 02, and 07

Chapter 13- Gundams 00, 02, and 06  
  
"I'll be right back." Duo called.  
"Alright!" Gilly replied.  
Duo went outside. He had a hefty supply of mobile suit parts, and the guy who was going to be here, all Duo had to do was wait. When the guy arrived, Duo was surprised that after their business was complete; the guy drove off without taking Duo's payment.  
"Just a nice guy." Gilly smiled as she walked up behind him.  
"Yeah."  
"What next?"  
"Repairs."  
"Okay." Gilly smiled as she headed back.  
Suddenly, the gigantic Wing Zero landed in front of Gilly and Duo. Gilly gasped in horror. The huge Gundam was ominous and seemed to glare at them. A voice came from within the cockpit.  
"Duo Maxwell, I demand that you come with me. Do it, or you're dead." Lt. Trent Clark yelled.  
"Hey, you do what you gotta do, but remember the power of that beam cannon! You could completely demolish this colony!" Duo replied.  
"I don't care."  
"Huh?" Duo was surprised, as well as Gilly.  
"I have no interest in what happens to this place, kid! I've got no intention of remaining an insignificant technical officer. Once I figure out this Gundam's system, Col. Tuberoff's mobile dolls will be a useless tool of the past. What the new OZ needs is a completely new system. I'll do whatever is required to make that happen." He announced.  
"Duo..." Gilly breathed.  
"Don't worry, Gilly it'll be fine." Duo assured her.  
"Who the Hell are you?" Trent asked.  
"My name is Gilly Hathaway, and I am the pilot of the Knightsaber Gundam!" Gilly announced.  
"Knightsaber?"  
"I guess you could call it 07, but..."  
"I don't care. You're unregistered, so you don't matter right now. Now, come here Gundam pilot. You're the only one I want!"  
Gilly watched Duo go, and she knew what a big mistake it was to have anyone pilot Zero. She knew about what had happened with Quatre, and she also knew that Knightsaber's system was similar to Zero's, therefore, if Trent knew, that could be even more trouble.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What's with all this junk you've attached?" Duo asked from within Zero's cockpit, "Alright, what do you want me to do?"  
"I want you to fight the mobile dolls with Wing Zero here." Trent informed him, "With real fire arms, of course."  
"That's fine with me, but I just might escape during your tests."  
"No you won't." Trent assured.  
"Huh?"  
"I've set it so the Wing Zero's functions can be stopped from outside." He smirked, "And besides, I've programmed the mobile dolls to switch their targeting to that colony, in case you decide to try something funny."  
Duo growled.  
"Commence!"  
Duo looked at the double buster rifle and realized that at this range, he'd hit the colony as well. So, he'd just have to go with the beam saber. As Duo fought, the Zero's system kicked in.  
The image of Deathscythe appeared before him. Duo saw himself destroy Deathscythe along with the mobile dolls. He than saw the colony go. In a blast, Gilly, along with the colony were gone. He could hear Gilly's cries of pain, but there was nothing to be done.  
"What am I doing?" He asked, "What in the Hell have I been doing?!" He realized the destruction of the mobile dolls around him, "No. No way! It couldn't be! There's no way! How could a person do this?!" He asked himself silently.  
"It's possible." Trent crooned.  
"Huh?" Duo looked up.  
"Believe me, it is. We can do anything with this outstanding system. It's capable of altering human consciousness. Anything is possible with this."  
"Lt. Trent, can you hear me?" The soldiers voice rang out over the system, "Hand over the Wing Zero and surrender yourself!"  
"Ah. They're here." Trent sighed.  
He threw Duo out of the cockpit, and began to prepare himself to fight.  
"I can do this!" He yelled confidently.  
Duo floated towards an approaching shuttle, "Damn! You better leave it alone, just forget that system." Duo sighed.  
"Duo!" Gilly called.  
She had a carrier with Deathscythe ready. The two heard the orders issued to kill Trent as Duo got inside Deathscythe Hell.  
"Don't do it, Duo! Not in the condition you're in!" Gilly called.  
"Don't worry 'bout me, I'll be just fine!" Duo yelled as he took off towards the fighting Wing Zero.  
Trent and Duo began to fight, and the battle was almost lost to Duo, but the Zero's system began to grab hold of Trent's mind. Trent could see Duo self-destruct, and he watched himself die, too. In reality, Trent's mind couldn't take the strain of the Wing Zero's system.  
"I can't lose to a punk like you!" Trent cried.  
"If you were to lose, it wouldn't be to me, it'd be to Wing Zero!" Duo yelled as he prepared to kill Trent.  
"There's no way!"  
Duo heard Trent's scream, and he knew he was dead.  
"You still don't get it, do you?" Duo asked, as he headed back for home. 


	15. The Plot

Chapter 14- The Plot  
  
"The Gundams are getting stronger." Trieze noted.  
"Sir?" Lt. Troit asked.  
"Any report from barge?"  
"Not within our search, and only this is recent." She held up an envelope, "I can't seem to get into Romafeller's computer database without getting caught, they just don't want anyone in there, especially you, or the Trieze Faction."  
"Not even Lady Une?"  
"I can't seem to get in touch with her, not that she wants anything to do with me..."  
"I'm sorry, but she has changed since then."  
"I wouldn't know." Sienna sighed.  
Trieze looked sad, or so it seemed to Sienna.  
"Sir, there are rumors..."  
"Yes, I know."  
"And...?"  
"There's no evidence of who did it, but it's uncertain as to whether Lady Une is dead or alive."  
"I'm so sorry, sir." Troit handed him an envelope, "Here, sir."  
Trieze took it, "Thank you." He opened, and the look of astonishment that appeared on his face was odd as he looked at the pictures.  
"Sir?" Troit asked.  
"This Gundam is new. It isn't like the others. The files on 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, and the one called Zero are here, but this one is completely new, and very different."  
"It is, isn't it, sir?"  
"Yes..." He looked at some of the pictures taken by Wing Zero of Duo and Gilly.  
"That girl!" Troit said, stunned.  
"What was her name? Gillian? Gillian Hathaway?"  
"The pilot of the new Gundam?"  
"Possibly. If I remember correctly, she had some sort of electronic synapse pulse that could be seen in her eyes."  
"So?"  
"Perhaps nothing, but I do believe that this Gundam may be the reason."  
"What do you suggest?"  
"A capture."  
"Of her?"  
Trieze nodded.  
"And her Gundam?"  
"The Gundam 06 and its pilot, to be captured."  
"How, sir?"  
"You are to go to Barge and get the pilot of Gundam 06 into a battle in space. Using a beam cannon, get her into the atmosphere, so that she falls to earth. I'll take care of the rest. Just make sure she falls above here."  
"Yes, sir." Troit sighed as she walked out of the room.  
Lt. Major Sienna Troit had work to do, and little time to do it in. She'd catch a shuttle to space, and that would be easy, she had rank over most officers. She felt guilty about doing this to a young girl, considering she knew what Col. Trieze had in mind. He was going to use mind control, or some sort of amnesiatic drug. All she had to do was get Gilly to fall to earth, and check out that Gundam's system, that was it, but she still felt criminal about it.  
She walked out the door of the giant mansion where Trieze was staying. Nobody knew she was working directly under Trieze and was a member of the Trieze Faction. As Lady Une was unknown to be dead or alive, Troit wanted to be under Treize's wing. She didn't feel about him the way Une did, but she did feel a sense of compassion for the two, and she wanted to do what she could to help out her friend's. They were all she had in the world right now. But, she still wondered why she was doing this.  
Troit walked towards the car that was parked outside. She would just head to the army's spaceport and catch the next shuttle, as another soldier to Barge. She had a high level of combat abilities compared to most soldiers, and the Fortress Barge could always use another good fighter.  
When she arrived at the Himawari Space Port, she pulled aside a young soldier; "You, prepare me a shuttle." She ordered.  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but may I ask your status?" The soldier asked.  
"No problem, I'm Sienna Troit of the Romafeller Foundation, and just promoted to Lt. Col." She showed him her military I.D.  
He examined it; "Thanks ma'am. I'll call in your shuttle." He pulled out his radio and told the man on the other end the news.  
Troit watched and smiled, this was easy as pie.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gilly sat starring at the wall, waiting for Duo. She hadn't the courage to wait for him above the colony, so she waited for him inside the colony. But, did he have to take so long? Abruptly her thoughts shifted to her dreams, what was troubling her so? If these horrible dreams continued, she could die, and she'd die in vain with no answers. Her heart sank into her stomach. She wondered how many times daily she did that.  
Gilly stood up and walked over to the wall. She leaned against it and sighed. Then, with a burst of rage, she punched the wall hard enough to put a dent in it.  
"Damnit! What the hell's wrong with me?!" She cried as her fist turned red, and the scrapes on her knuckles began to bleed.  
Gilly held her right fist close to her chest and began to sob. She quickly sank to the floor. She curled her body around her fist and cried painfully. It wasn't her hand that hurt, it was her heart and each only made the other worse. Her other wounds began to ache, as well. Her left leg, her bruised right cheek with the cut running through it, her right eyebrow with the cut. And her left upper arm, all hurt terribly.  
"It'll be okay." Duo assured her.  
"I'm so weak. I'm just dead weight, I should just self-destruct Knightsaber with me in it."  
Duo put his arms over Gilly's shoulders. Gilly felt her body shaking, but no tears came to her eyes. She couldn't find it in herself to cry, all that was there was anger, and a need, a need to fight, but there was something holding her back.  
"Duo, why? Why?" She asked him over and over again.  
"I don't know." He squeezed her tightly around her shoulders, "Don't give up, suicide is the most selfish decision one can make. I need you here right now. You're not weak."  
"Yes I am, I don't deserve the right to pilot a Gundam, especially Knightsaber."  
"Don't talk like that."  
"Why not?" Gilly asked, "It's true. I don't want to fight. And, that's because I can't. So why bother?"  
"Stop, Gilly." Duo ordered.  
"I can't do this!" Gilly yelled, trying to ignore Duo; "I can't!"  
"Gilly!" Duo yelled as he whirled he around to face him.  
Gilly fell as Duo pulled her around, but she caught herself with her elbows. She held herself up as Duo knelt over her. He looked at her fiercely.  
"Don't say that. You need to realize that in order to be strong, you have to have faith in yourself."  
"Half of me wants to fight, and the other doesn't, I'm torn between my compassion and my sense of justice."  
"You have to find a balance between the two sides of your heart, but where that balance is, is entirely up to you."  
"Thank you, Duo."  
"Sure." Duo smiled, "Just stop beating yourself up over it."  
"I'll try." Gilly sighed as she buried her face in Duo's chest and arms.  
Duo held her there for a long time. Gilly knew he didn't mind, and that she didn't have to move. She could feel his warm body against hers, and she moved her head to his neck. Duo placed his head on Gilly's head with her movement to his neck. She felt better, but not ready to fight for herself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Not much time passed. While Duo fought, Gilly would go to school and continue to wonder what she was going to do. Troit had made it into space within the week, and was ready for the next battle expected between the Gundam Deathscythe Hell and the Barge troops, in a total of 6 days. Fortunately for Troit, this was the battle when Gilly was going to test her strength. Unfortunately for Gilly, she had had another dream the night before, and was still fairly shaken up. This was to be one of the battles she and Duo would never forget.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gilly stood staring at Knightsaber. She wasn't sure about this, but this was the day she had set to go out, even if she had had another unpleasant dream the night before. She spoke to Knightsaber.  
"Knightsaber, I need your help. Without you I'm nothing, so I'm counting on you to give me the strength I need when we attack Barge."  
"No matter what," Duo called, "remember, it's not just Knightsaber, it's all your own potential."  
"But without Knightsaber's enhancing of my mind, I'm not that potential." Gilly sighed heavily, "Without Knightsaber, I'm nothing, nothing..."  
Duo grabbed Gilly and turned her to face him; he glared at her; "I told you once, don't talk like that!"  
"But it's true." Gilly averted her eyes.  
Duo wanted to slap her, and get her to believe in herself. But, instead he'd have to wait and let her find herself; "Gilly..."  
"Duo, I just don't want to be afraid anymore. I'm afraid of what would happen if I began to kill people like you and the other pilots do, no offense."  
"You are a great fighter, and they're mostly mobile dolls, anyway. None taken."  
"What's so great about killing?"  
"Nothing, but when it comes to something like this, a fight for peace of outer-space, it's not wrong. They want to kill you, so who's it gonna be, you or them? And if it's an enemy like Tuberoff, all that is gonna be there is mobile dolls."  
"I'll take your word on that, Duo."  
"Good."  
Gilly hopped up onto Knightsaber's leg; it was a big jump; "And thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
Gilly gave him a weak smile and turned to the cockpit. She jumped gracefully in and prepared for take-off. Duo watched her go, than he gave her a scowl as she disappeared into the cockpit. He knew she had had another dream, but however she chose to go about fighting it, was entirely her choice, not his, he could only help. Duo gave a sigh as he walked towards Deathscythe Hell. He loved her, he couldn't deny that fact, and he had to tell her, but when? He should have told her then, but now he had to wait till the next time they were standing in front of each other. He'd have to wait until they were back. Talking from Gundam to Gundam would be so impersonal and cold.  
"Just hold on, Gilly," He said to Knightsaber as he lowered himself into Deathscythe Hell, "I won't hide my feelings from you any longer." He could have sworn Knightsaber gave a flash of its eyes in approval.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Alright." Troit spoke to the few men who were going with her into battle, "We're gonna have but one chance at this. So far we have reports of the two Gundams heading this way. We have to get Gundam 02 away from Gundam 06 long enough to shoot it down to earth."  
"Um, ma'am?" One soldier asked.  
"What?" Troit glared at him.  
"Why are we doing this?"  
"That's classified information, soldier."  
"Ma'am!" He straightened, saluted, and sighed, something was wrong here.  
His name was Takara Nokozan (Major Takara Nokozan), Tak for short. He was 15 years old, had short brown hair, steel blue eyes, and a smile that could soften the hardest of hearts. He was eager to finish this battle and return to the station waiting for him on earth. As a young, yet fairly high-ranking and skilled soldier, Takara had the choice to be positioned on the earth or in space. He loved the earth, for it was the best place to view the stars and moon. He was loyal to Trieze, but he didn't know that Troit was also, so he assumed she had orders from Tuberoff, and he didn't trust her.  
  
"Alright soldiers, man your crafts. You know the strategy, anyone who doesn't follow it, is under my jurisdiction." Troit walked towards her Tauros Mobile Doll, than she turned once more; "And don't underestimate them. Just stick to the plan, and we will triumph."  
"Yes, ma'am!" The soldiers called before they entered their suits, everyone except Tak, that is.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The two Gundams zipped through space towards the Fortress Barge. As long as they avoided the one large beam cannon, they didn't have to truly worry about this attack. The goal was to destroy Barge, but little did they know that this would be a challenge. Deathscythe Hell and Knightsaber were going at very high speeds towards Barge; the best strategy was to be fast and efficient right now.  
"There they are!" Duo called to Gilly.  
"I see 'em!" Gilly replied.  
As the two got closer, a synapse pulse went through Gilly's mind.  
"Duo!" She yelled as she began to slow down.  
"What are you doing?!" Duo yelled.  
"Something's not right! Their formation shows that they were expecting us before they picked up our signal!"  
"They look pretty random to me." Duo was very confused.  
The formation was pretty erratic, but Gilly still sensed that this was wrong. The way they just waited there without any movement told her something was wrong.  
"Gilly, I think you've lost it!" Duo called as he raced for the troops.  
"Perhaps I have!" Gilly replied, and she sped up, ignoring the weird feeling she had in her stomach.  
"Here they come, Red Squadron, head for the Gundam 02; Gold Squadron come with me; Green Squadron, you're the back-up for Red; and Blue squad is back-up for Gold. Remember, stick to the plan, and as soon as we lose more than 1/4 of squadron Red or Gold, I want back up there immediately. Check!"  
"Red leader, ready for go!" Tak called.  
"Good, Red leader, check with your squad." Troit replied.  
"Roger that!"  
"Green leader, ready and go!" The Green leader called.  
"Roger, Green, check your squad!" Troit ordered.  
"Roger!"  
"Blue leader, ready for go!"  
"And Gold leader is ready for go!" Troit announced, "Move out!"  
The Red Squad raced for Deathscythe, with their back-up close behind, while Gold and Green went for Knightsaber. The Red, Gold, Green, and Blue Squads all consisted of a total of 25 suits each. Among the 25 suits were 15 mobile dolls, 9 mobile suits with pilots, and one leader who made sure the formation was kept.  
The two forces hit each other, and the battle began. At first, Duo and Gilly moved together like a ballet, but soon the opposing forces' plan began to work, and the two were separated. The distance between them became greater and greater. Once the two were far enough apart, Troit called for the reinforcements that waited closer to Barge. With them, they brought two very large beam cannons, a heat shield for a Tauros suit, and two more squadrons of the same mixture. The two new squadrons went to keep Duo distracted while they shot down Gilly.  
Duo was now faced with over 70, mobile suits/dolls, and Gilly had around 40 on her. Gilly noticed how far she and Duo were getting, but as she tried to make her way back, the entire Green squad halted her, while Troit readied the beam cannon.  
"We need to get her closer!" Troit called to her troops.  
The suits flew at Gilly with a force to be reckoned with.  
"Just 10 more degrees!" Troit yelled.  
Gilly tried her best to keep the suits and dolls off her back, but they just seemed to be moving her around, they weren't trying to destroy her at all. Gilly began to wonder why, but it was too late. Troit fired and so did the other suit that held one of the beam cannons.  
Gilly screamed as she plummeted towards the earth. She was falling fast, and there was no way of stopping her atmospheric entry, now.  
"Duo! Help me!" She screamed.  
The soldiers surrounding Troit helped her get her heat shield on.  
"Thank you, men!" Troit called to them as she prepared to enter the atmosphere.  
The soldiers watched her go, than they went to help their fellow soldiers in fighting Deathscythe. But, Duo was not alone for long. He was soon joined by the Altron Gundam, pilot Wufei.  
The two finished off the rest, but when they were done, Duo did not know where Gilly was, or what to do.  
"Maybe, she went home..." He contemplated, but he knew he was wrong.  
Duo went to check, but he wasn't going to find her, and he'd not know where she was for quite a while... 


	16. The Plot Works

Chapter 15- The Plot Works  
  
Gilly's landing had been planned to a certain place, where Trieze Kushrenada could meet Sienna Troit. He was already on his way with a box that contained an amnesiatic drug, and the dart to put it in. All they had to do was place it behind one of Gilly's ears, and she was theirs.  
Trieze saw the two sparkles that fell towards the spot to which he was going, and urged the driver to go faster, this had to be done as soon as possible.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gilly's heart pounded as the ground got bigger, and she felt very hot form entering the atmosphere. She gasped right before Knightsaber hit, Gilly screamed, and her head hit the controls, knocking her unconscious.  
Troit wasn't far behind, but instead of crashing, she jumped out of her suit, and parachuted down to where the damaged, but repairable, Knightsaber lay. She unhooked her straps and walked over to the huge Gundam, ready in case Gilly was conscious. She climbed up to the cockpit, but she had no idea as how to open it. Than, it just opened, as though it was welcoming her. Troit looked inside, and there was Gilly, unconscious, and a small trickle of blood slipped down her face and over her right eye from where she hit her head.  
Troit examined Gilly's face. There were various other wounds. Such as a bruise with a cut running through it on her right check and a cut on her left eyebrow. Troit wondered if maybe taking this Gundam pilot away from the others was in fact the best thing for her. But, she still couldn't help but feel guilty at messing with someone as young as Gilly.  
Sienna jumped into the cockpit and began to pick up Gilly. She gave a sigh, than smiled as she lifted her out.  
"I hereby remove your former name of Gilly Hathaway, and dub thee, Gilly Kushrenada." Troit laughed to herself.  
She brought Gilly down to the ground, and lay her down on a green patch of grass. Sienna than walked over to her discarded parachute. She picked up a corner and ripped it off. She walked back over to where Gilly lay and knelt next to her. She used the parachute to clean off the blood from her face. Gilly moaned, and Sienna looked up, only to see Trieze walking towards them. She gave a smile.  
"Sir." She said.  
"The Gundam will be brought to the mansion, and we'll take the girl."  
"Sir...."  
"I can do it." Trieze came over and scooped Gilly up into his arms.  
"Thank you, sir." Sienna gave Trieze a genuine smile and followed him towards the car.  
Trieze climbed into the car, followed by Troit. Once in, he lay Gilly on the seat between him and Troit. Gilly moaned again as she fell onto Trieze's shoulder. Troit pulled Gilly over to her lap, so Trieze could get out the dart.  
"Do you have the right amount?" Troit asked.  
"I had the doctor ensure it to be so."  
"Good. Where does it go?"  
Trieze prepared the dart; "Behind either ear is where it will be safest." He looked at it intensely.  
"Sir, are we...?"  
"Don't worry." He assured her, "If anything goes too terribly wrong," He handed her the dart, "we'll back out, and put her and her Gundam in a safe place."  
Trieze gently moved Gilly's hair aside and pointed to the place where Troit was to put the dart. Troit carefully stuck the dart in the designated place. Gilly gave a sudden movement, shuddered, than screamed. Without any hesitation, Trieze moved to the driver's window to the back and told him not to worry. The driver nodded and continued his job.  
"She won't wake up right away, so don't worry." He said calmly.  
"Did it hurt her?"  
"If somebody stuck a dart behind your ear, would it hurt?" He answered, "If anything, it was just the shock." Trieze pulled Gilly back over to his lap and examined her cuts and bruises; "These should aid in the new life we have created for her."  
"Sir?"  
"If we're going to give her amnesia, we have to give her a life to forget."  
"Would you mind telling me the details, sir?"  
"Gladly."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A brilliant white light came into her mind. Gilly knew she was waking up, but she couldn't seem to figure out exactly who she was. She was passing through that place that exists between dreams and being awake. This was the place where she knew all the answers. Before her stood the physical make-up of a boy, and as she was about to identify his brown hair and dark blue eyes, but someone was calling her into reality.  
"Gilly?" A man called her, "Gilly, are you awake?"  
"Wh-what...?"  
"Gilly, are you alright?" Trieze asked.  
"What happened?"  
"You were almost killed, don't you remember?"  
"No. No, I don't."  
"You don't remember anything?"  
Gilly shook her head.  
"Relax, I'll fill you in. Are you hungry?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"I'll have something brought in while I tell you."  
"Um, okay. But, first, who are you," She paused a moment, "and who am I?"  
"I am Trieze Kushrenada, and you are my daughter, Gillian Kushrenada, Gilly for short."  
"Gilly..." Gilly thought a moment.  
"What would you like to eat?"  
"Food?"  
"Anything to drink?"  
"Liquid?"  
Trieze gave her a laughing smile, and Gilly only gave him a look of confusion. All she really felt was hunger and thirst, but for nothing in particular, just food and a liquid of some sort. Trieze stood up and walked outside to where Troit was waiting.  
"Would you get her some food and liquid?"  
"Sir?" Troit gave him an odd look.  
"She wasn't specific, just bring something a teenager would like."  
"No problem, sir." Troit turned and walked towards the kitchen of the big mansion.  
Trieze walked back into the bedroom and sat next to his "daughter's" bed.  
"As we feared, you have amnesia, and Troit will be bringing something for you to eat and drink."  
"Troit?"  
"Lt. Col. Sienna Troit, yours and my eternal friend. When your mother passed away, Sienna was right there for you, and acted as a surrogate mother to you."  
"How did she die?"  
"Your mother?" Trieze asked and Gilly nodded, "She died when you were 13. She was on a shuttle to earth, and it had some technical difficulties."  
"Did it explode?"  
"Yes, but I think it was you who thought it was arsenal."  
"Who did I think did it?"  
"You didn't know, you just knew it wasn't an accident."  
"Mom..." Gilly looked Trieze in the eye, "Where were you?"  
"Your mother and I never were married, to others, it just seemed like we were. You always wanted us to get married."  
"Mom..." Gilly felt sad.  
There was a knock at the door; "Who is it?" Trieze asked.  
"Sienna." Troit replied.  
"Come in." Trieze smiled.  
Troit walked in carrying a tray with something that smelled simply delicious to Gilly. She set the tray at Gilly's bedside table and smiled pleasantly. Gilly looked at her sweetly and out of nowhere, Troit threw her arms around Gilly and gave a little cry.  
"I'm so glad you're okay!" She said, "I was so worried that you wouldn't come through!"  
"If you call amnesia coming through that is..." Gilly grinned.  
"Leave it to you to joke at a time like this." Troit smiled as she drew away from Gilly, still holding her shoulders; "Anyway, welcome home. I'm sorry your escort wasn't up to snuff."  
"Escort?"  
"That's how you wound up like this. Romefeller attacked the escort on its way over. We didn't think they'd know we were bringing you back. They must have a spy." Troit backed away and sat at the edge of the bed.  
"Back?"  
"Back." Trieze smiled, "To the home you left behind so you could get away from fighting. I suppose with Trieze Kushrenada as your father, you'll never be able to escape the battle. Anyway, on your way back, Romefeller, our enemy, decided to attack. In the battle, you decided to use a mobile suit you had never tested before, Knightsaber. The numbers were too many for you and your escort, so your were knocked down and unconscious."  
"Why was I coming?"  
"To fight," He laughed, "and to get the proper training in your newly discovered Gundam."  
"Gundam, mobile suit," Gilly repeated, "Knightsaber. Sounds familiar, what is all that?"  
"Would you like to see?"  
"Sure." Gilly felt excited, "How long have I been out?"  
"Several days, I have your uniform right here. I think it's your size, but it's been so long since I saw you last." Trieze reached over and hugged his daughter tenderly, "How I've missed you."  
Gilly felt the warmth of Trieze against her and hugged him back. When Trieze let go he handed her the baby blue uniform of Major Gilly Kushrenada, OZ officer and Gundam pilot. Gilly eyed it carefully while Troit and Trieze walked out of the room, leaving her to change.  
Gilly slipped out of the night gown/hospital gown. She folded it neatly and set it on the bed. She than reached for the uniform. When she picked it up, it unfolded and out rolled some undergarments. She smiled; Troit must have been the one who prepared it. She slipped into the new undergarments. Once she had, she saw the pair of boots neatly on the floor at the end of the bed. She put on the pants, overcoat, and boots. She stood and tightened the belt. On the buckle it said "OZ", she wondered what "OZ" was. She walked towards the door and opened it.  
Troit and Trieze waited outside for her. When she came out the two began walking. Gilly followed close behind Trieze, Troit at her left. She looked up at the tall figure of her father.  
"What's OZ?" She asked.  
Gilly caught an almost evil grin spread across Troit's face, but Trieze spoke and she turned to him, ignoring what she thought she saw.  
"OZ is the Organization of the Zodiac, the organization within the Specials that overthrew the former Earth Sphere Alliance in a military coup d'état."  
"I remember something about the Earth Sphere. Not much, but I seem to remember something."  
"It's no longer important. OZ overthrew the evil Earth Sphere, it is now dead, but OZ is in hibernation currently. Taken by Romefeller, led by the heartless mobile dolls, OZ is waiting for me to come back."  
"So Romefeller took OZ?"  
"Romefeller was the society that sponsored OZ. Now that I have left, they lack a symbol to represent them."  
"So OZ is now Romefeller without you?"  
"No. They are Romefeller with the mobile dolls." He scowled and this made Gilly afraid to ask her next question, but she wanted to know. No. She had to know.  
"What's a mobile doll?"  
"I'll show you a mobile suit and a Gundam first, than I'll explain to you what cursed machines the mobile dolls are."  
"And Knightsaber?"  
"That too."  
They continued walking towards somewhere unknown to Gilly. They walked into a room that seemed to dark to see, but Gilly didn't know she was staring at tarp that was black as pitch. A light came on and Gilly realized what she was looking at. It was a giant robot with a black tarp draped over it. She jumped back in surprise. Bumping into and knocking over Major Takara Nokozan.  
"Never seen a mobile suit before, eh?" He asked politely.  
Gilly sat in his lap, and Takara supported their weight with his elbows. He didn't even bother to try to get up. Gilly sat their clueless, as if she had no idea what was going on or where she was. She just stared into his steel blue eyes. The smile he gave her reminded her of something or someone. Trieze held a hand out to Gilly. She unknowingly took it and he pulled her up to his arms.  
"You have an unusual way of introducing yourself." Takara smiled as he got up.  
"You are?" Trieze inquired to him.  
"Major Takara Nokozan." Takara stood tall and saluted Trieze.  
Suddenly Gilly wondered what her father's rank was; she hadn't bothered to ask.  
"Major Tak for short, Col. Kushrenada"  
Col. Kushrenada. Her father had such a rank. Gilly felt embarrassed all of a sudden and let go of Trieze's hand. She was than forced to look into Takara's eyes once more. He had advanced upon her, Trieze had withdrawn, and Gilly hadn't noticed either move. Takara was staring down at her, and he seemed entranced with her. Gilly felt so uneasy in his presence that she couldn't move. He reminded her of someone, someone special. Images of that someone flashed through her mind, than vanished.  
"So, what is a mobile suit?" Gilly asked as she turned from Takara.  
"A mobile suit is a machine piloted by a person, and is used to fight." Takara answered, "May I ask your name?"  
"I apologize for my rudeness. My name is Gillian Kushrenada, Major Gillian Kushrenada." She smiled, "Gilly for short."  
Gilly turned and began to walk down the corridor, following the line of mobile suits. Until she came to a suit that stood out from the rest. There were many different suits here, but this one rivaled them all. It was huge, larger than any of the other suits, and its design was very different.  
"What's this?" She heard herself asking no one in particular.  
"That would be a Gundam. Gundam 06, your Gundam, Knightsaber." Troit smiled.  
"Mine?"  
"Yes."  
"It's beautiful."  
Tak couldn't believe his eyes or his ears. This was the same Gundam he and his fellow soldiers had shot down, with the help of Lt. Col. Sienna Troit, the woman who was here now with Trieze Kushrenada and his daughter. Something was wrong, he knew it, he just wasn't sure what it was and even if he wanted to know.  
Troit noticed Tak's surprise and she realized the error. She casually walked on Trieze's right side, Gilly was on his left 10 feet away, and she gave him a gentle smack at his hip. Trieze moved his eyes to her, but not his head and asked with his eyes. She answered aloud, but in very inaudible whisper.  
"We need to discuss Major Takara Nokozan later."  
Trieze eyed her, nodded, and walked over to where Gilly stood. They began to talk about what a Gundam and mobile doll was. Troit gave an eye to Tak, who couldn't remove his eyes from Gilly and Knightsaber. 


	17. Welcome to a New Life

Chapter 16- Welcome To A New Life  
  
"Is she asleep?"  
"She might be, I'm not sure. All I know is she's in her bed and at least trying to sleep."  
"Good."  
"What was it you wanted to discuss about Major Takara Nokozan?"  
"When we shot Knightsaber down from space, he was on the team that assisted the mission."  
"What?!"  
"Yes, and he knows something's wrong. I've kept him from conversation with Gilly, but that won't stop him from figuring out what's going on. He's a smart young adult, and loyal to you, sir, but that doesn't change that fact that he may tell Gilly what he knows. The question is, should we tell him?"  
"Yes. If he believes in me, he will trust what we are doing. Plus, he could turn out to be our most powerful ally in this."  
"Sir?"  
"Did you see the way he watched her before he saw the Gundam?"  
"I see your point, sir."  
"Good, I'll speak to him about it tomorrow, you just make sure he doesn't talk to Gilly before hand. Just keep her with you, show her around, and I'll let you know the instant I'm done."  
"What if he disagrees, sir?"  
"Than he will be returned to outer space," Trieze sighed and added, "with no way back until either he dies, Gilly dies, or something goes wrong."  
"Okay, sir." Troit saluted and began to leave for her own quarters.  
"Sienna?"  
"Yes, sir?" She turned.  
"Thank you, I'm sorry, and sleep well."  
"Yes, sir." Troit didn't ask, she knew what he meant by 'Thank you' and 'I'm sorry'. He knew how she felt about this, and he respected her for that.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She raced down the dark corridor, passing Knightsaber. No matter how she tried, Gilly could not keep from looking at the shadowed figures watching her. They seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She ran right into who she thought was Tak when she looked back at Knightsaber. The arms that held her were warm and safe, so safe that she allowed herself to be held.  
Gilly looked up to see Tak's steel blue eyes, but she screamed and jumped back. It wasn't Tak that caught her heart, it was another. The thought occurred to Gilly that it was entirely possible that before she got amnesia, she had someone special waiting for her.  
The youth still held out his arms to Gilly, but when she started circling him, he dropped them to his sides and stood straight.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Who are you? You remind me of Tak." Gilly replied as she continued circling.  
"Tak?"  
"Major Takara Nokozan."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Sure of what?" Gilly stopped behind him momentarily.  
"If I remind you of him. Are you not sure he reminds you of me?"  
"What?!"  
The youth disappeared and Gilly felt the warm hands of Trieze around her neck. She screamed as she began to choke.  
"Father! What are you doing?" She gasped.  
All of a sudden the hands along with their owner vanished. The bright white replaced with a burning blackness that Gilly could feel inside her. It sucked and squeezed and pulled the air out of her. Attempting to breathe Gilly clung to her throat.  
Screaming, Gilly shot up in her bed. She gasped for air and felt her throat. Collecting the thought that she was awake, Gilly clutched her knees to her chest and cried. Her head hurt terribly and she felt the black unknown burning her through. She shuddered convulsively and rubbed her face on her knees. No one was there to help her, at least not the one she longed for. She wished for the youth from her dream, but it was an impossible wish.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Troit threw the blankets off of Gilly.  
"Is it morning already?" She asked.  
"It sure is, now get up and get dressed. We're gonna eat breakfast and than I'll show you around the mansion." Troit smiled and walked out of the room.  
Gilly dressed quickly and made her bed. The questions she had asked had killed off her hunger last night, but now she was starving. She came out and Troit led her down the hallway to the dining area. Gilly yawned and stretched her arms above her head. When Tak walked toward them, Gilly's arms froze in the air as she watched him. Her eyes only followed him, and she bumped right into Troit who had stopped.  
"Major Nokozan." Troit said sternly.  
Tak stopped and saluted.  
"Col. Trieze is looking for you in the garden."  
"Yes, ma'am." Tak said plainly.  
Tak saluted again and walked off towards the garden, or so Gilly presumed. As he walked passed her, Tak smiled, and Gilly slowly dropped her arms. She began walking again and again bumped into Troit. Troit was looking at her and shaking her head with a sly smile. Gilly blushed briefly and the two continued their sojourn.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tak walked into the central garden. It was a beautiful place that seemed to glow in the early morning sunlight. The trees all around and the fountain at its center only added to its majesty.  
"Col. Trieze?" Tak called as he reached the fountain.  
"I am right here." Trieze said as he walked around the center fountain.  
"Lt. Col. Troit said you needed me."  
"Yes."  
Tak waited.  
"I am going to ask you some questions and I want you to be honest." Trieze sat next to the fountain.  
"Yes, sir."  
"You are suspicious of Troit, are you not?"  
"Sir?" Tak joined  
"You were a part of the team that shot down Knightsaber. Troit organized it; therefore you are suspicious of her. Be honest."  
"Yes, sir."  
"You have every right to be suspicious, other than I am at the head of these plans."  
"What?!"  
"Yes, Gilly is not my daughter, but this plan may prove beneficial."  
"Under my loyalty to you, I won't ask why, sir."  
"Than you won't leave?" Tak nodded, "Good. Since you're staying, I have a special assignment for you."  
"Anything, sir."  
"I want you to act as if there were no suspicions, that Gilly is my daughter."  
"Sir?"  
"I've seen the way you look at her."  
Tak blushed a deep crimson.  
"I want you to act as if you never helped shoot her Gundam down. You're just a fellow Major for OZ, who happens to be able to find her past."  
"OZ, or the Trieze Faction?"  
"The Trieze Faction is just disgruntled OZ soldiers. They think they're loyal to me, but what they are doing is not in my wishes."  
"Very well, sir. I will do as you request as a loyal follower of you," He than added, "who is not disgruntled."  
"Wonderful, Major Nokozan. When this is over there is a promotion in store for you."  
"Cool."  
"I'd suggest you get to the field."  
"Yes, sir."  
Tak stood up straight and gave his salute to Col. Trieze Kushrenada. As he began to leave, Tak realized he wanted to know who Gilly really was.  
"Sir?" He turned.  
"Yes?" Trieze asked as he stood.  
"Could you tell me how you got her to get amnesia?"  
"A dart with an amnesiatic drug in it was placed on her. We've created a Gilly Kushrenada that no one ever knew about. The daughter that left to study, but had enormous potential in mobile suit piloting."  
"What of her Gundam, sir?"  
"The Gundam 06, Knightsaber. Designed only for her with the use of a system similar to the one called 'Zero'."  
"I've heard of it. If it was designed only for her, doesn't it have to know her?"  
"The system knows her inside and out. It uses her and pushes her to her full potential using synapse pulses."  
"Than how are you going to keep it from 'telling' her?" He used his fingers to quote the word telling.  
"When we repaired it after its fall, we also placed a jamming device to put its memory part of the system on hold."  
"Why not the whole system?"  
"She needs her full potential. The downside is that the system leaves uncertain feelings in her, causing her to doubt. She needs the potential to help her fight the doubt."  
"Can't she fight it herself?"  
"Her mind was messed with when she was younger. With her parents dead, she changed her name, seeking to avenge them."  
"Has she?"  
"In a way. I shouldn't be giving you my opinions on her past. If ever we drop this, ask her, and I'm sure she'd tell you."  
"If she doesn't hate me..."  
"Don't worry. She's a good person. Is that all?"  
"Yes, sir." Tak saluted once more, turned and left for the field. 


	18. This is OZ

Chapter 17- This Is OZ  
  
"Are these the practice fields?" Gilly asked Troit.  
They walked from the path through the forest into the open field. They stopped and looked around. Various groups of uniformed people stood around talking casually.  
"Yes. This is where you will train with your own force." Troit replied.  
"My own force?"  
"The soldiers loyal to Trieze that are going to be fighting with you. You have rank over them, and Major Nokozan will be at your aid with his own force."  
"Okay."  
"I'll leave you to it than. Tak has all the information you'll need and he'll be there every step."  
"How many?"  
"I have no idea, but Tak is right over there." Troit pointed.  
"Later than." Gilly said as she walked towards Tak.  
Tak stood alone reading what appeared to be a clipboard. As she walked towards him, he was all she could see. He seemed to have a glow about him that made her smile.  
"Tak!" She called from 20 ft. away.  
Tak didn't hear her and continued to flip through pages. Gilly walked faster.  
"Hey!" A voice called to her.  
Gilly turned.  
"You can't address him like that!"  
It was a red-haired girl in an ordinary soldier's uniform, except hers was blue instead of green. The girl was about Gilly's age and looked very fierce. She seemed to have a group of lower-ranked soldiers clinging to her. All of them were of equal age. To Gilly it seemed that the older soldiers wouldn't take crap from one younger than themselves, even if she out-ranked them.  
"Excuse me?" Gilly asked once the girl stood directly in front of her.  
"It's Major Tak." The girl's green eyes flashed, "But for new soldiers, it's Major Nokozan!" She put her hand on her hip.  
"I'm afraid you don't know your own rank, Lieutenant!" Gilly snarled.  
"What?" The girl seemed furious.  
"Allow me to introduce myself." Gilly smiled wickedly, "I am Major Gilly Kushrenada."  
All the soldiers behind the girl suddenly saluted while she stood in shock.  
"Now," Gilly growled, "Line up in rank!" She shouted and everyone fell into a line.  
The other groups of soldiers saw the sudden order and they too fell into rank. Tak finally looked up and saw Gilly standing in front of all the soldiers, glaring and eyeing a certain Lt. He gave a small laugh and walked over to Gilly, clipboard under his left arm. He sauntered up to Gilly and saluted respectfully.  
"I see you've met the soldiers." He grinned.  
"Yeah," Gilly glared again at the girl and she cringed, "I suppose I have."  
"If you're curious as to who she..." Tak began.  
"No, we've met. Is everybody here who's supposed to be?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Good." Gilly cut him off again, "Now it's time for my introductory speech."  
"Okay." Tak gave her a skeptical look than nodded.  
"I want to make something clear to you." Gilly yelled so all could hear, "My name is Gilly Kushrenada, Major Gilly Kushrenada. Major Nokozan and I will be training you and along side you. I have no intention of using my name against you. My name is unimportant, only my rank. I out rank you, and I expect you to respect me. If you do I'll do the same for you. "This is no game. I expect you here every morning lined up in rank at 7:00. Don't piss me off, and your life won't be a living hell. Welcome to my training, no, our training. I intend to get stronger, and I expect you to do the same.  
"Tak, may I see the clipboard?" Gilly reached out her hand and he put it in her palm, "Thank you. Major Tak has already made sure you're all her, but today is going to simply an ice-breaking session. We'll go to bed early tonight, believe me you'll need the sleep. First, I'll show you the ranks. You'll line up left to right from high to low. If you are of the same rank, than it will be alphabetical.  
"I don't care if someone younger than you out-ranks you. You will treat them with respect. They will treat you with the same respect. Treat them as you would Col. Trieze. When I am a soldier my father is Col. Trieze. Now, time for me to show you how I want you lined up."  
Gilly began calling out their names. The highest ranks among them were lieutenants. The red-haired girl was one of them; her name was Sumire Okotta. When Gilly was done showing them their new order, she made it clear that just because one soldier with a last name starting with A did not out rank one who's last name started with Z, and as far as she was concerned, they were all on equal levels to her.  
Gilly then had the soldiers sit down Indian-style.  
"We're going to play a little name game." She announced, still standing.  
Everyone gave her a skeptical look. Their looks made Gilly smile.  
"I just want to know a little about each of you. We'll do this in order of rank. When it's your turn, state your real name, nickname, rank, age, and at least two interesting facts about yourself. Got that? I know it seems childish, but I do want to know more about my soldiers, other than your piloting status, anyway."  
Everyone nodded.  
"I'll go first. My name is Gillian Kushrenada, Major Gilly under Trieze Kushrenada, I'm 15 years old, I pilot Gundam 06, Knightsaber, and currently I have a form of amnesia."  
The last thing made people look at her with concerned eyes. She gave a smile and looked to Tak. When no one did anything, Gilly hit Tak in the arm.  
"You're next." She pressed.  
"Me? No, they know me."  
"I don't." Gilly smiled and Tak knew he wasn't getting out of this.  
Tak stood; "My name is Takara Nokozan, Major Tak for Trieze Kushrenada, 15 years of age, an excelled soldier, and, "He blushed, "find myself attracted to Trieze Kushrenada's daughter." He quickly sat down and averted his eyes.  
Gilly blushed as well, and out of the corner of her eye saw Sumire glaring at her. Takara had given Sumire even more reason to hate her. She felt the dead pause and managed to wave the next person to continue. Each soldier introduced him/herself. It then came time for Sumire to introduce herself.  
"My name is Sumire Okotta, Lt. Sumire loyal to Trieze Kushrenada, I'm 15, a marvelous mobile suit pilot, and thoroughly believe in Trieze, not his daughter." She sat down and the game continued on.  
Gilly listened carefully to each soldier. She remembered each person's nickname, rank, age, and at least one of their interesting things. She blushed every time she thought about what Tak had said. Once the last person had introduced herself, Gilly stood and signaled everyone else to do the same. She allowed them a few seconds to stretch and than they stood straight. It was dinnertime and she dismissed them for the day.  
The sun setting in the west made her look up and see all the beautiful colors. She would enjoy her time here. She wondered why she hadn't liked fighting, but the thought gave her a headache. Tak was standing right there when she turned around. He was a good couple of inches taller than she causing him to look down at her. She blushed once again.  
"You shouldn't have said that." Gilly said plainly.  
"Sorry to have embarrassed you." He sighed.  
"It's not that."  
"Than what?"  
"It seems I already have someone out to get me."  
"Sumire?"  
"Yeah..." She began walking and Tak followed.  
"I seemed to have made her jealous."  
"Why?"  
"She considered us to be a couple. She's a very forceful person."  
"I noticed."  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Tak?" She asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Will you do me a favor?"  
"Sure."  
  
"Will you not force yourself on me."  
"I'm sorry about earlier, I just like people to know how I feel."  
"Stay that way. You shouldn't hide your emotions."  
"Guess not."  
"Join me for dinner?"  
"With pleasure."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The days went on and the soldiers trained. Gilly continued to stay in her own quarters. She really didn't want to cause conflict; otherwise she'd play the role of any other soldier and sleep in the soldier's quarters rather than her personal quarters. That was one reason, but the other was to hide the horrible dreams from the world. No one but her needed to know about them.  
Unbeknownst to Gilly, Duo was searching space for her. When nothing turned up, he could only hope that she would come to him. After a while, he met up with Hilde again, and the two hung out together for the time being.  
Tak and Gilly were to be sent to space ahead of Trieze and the rest of his force. They brought with them ten of their best soldiers. But before they went, Gilly was determined to earn the respect of Sumire, who was also coming.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gilly walked down the hall with a certainty about her. She knew where she was going and what she was going to do. Before they went to space, Gilly had to face Sumire. She had been against her from the day they met. Now was the time to end it.  
Gilly marched into the girl's quarters. She stopped briefly at the door, surveyed the room, saw Sumire, and continued on towards her. Sumire stood at attention when she saw Gilly coming. All the other girls backed away at seeing the anger in Gilly's eyes. They knew the rumors had reached Gilly, and this was going to end it. End the one-sided feud between Sumire Okotta and Gilly Kushrenada.  
Gilly's hand flew on its own and the back hit Sumire across the cheek. The silence that cloaked the room was deadly, and none of the others could move.  
"Enough!" Gilly's voice was like velvet being stroked the wrong way; "This ends now! What have you got against me? Is it my position, rank, Tak? What?!"  
"It's your attitude!" Sumire replied.  
"I haven't had an attitude since the day we met!"  
"It may not seem that way to you."  
"Alright!" Gilly yelled, "We end this today. Pick the field!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me! We fight! You choose the circumstances!"  
"Mobile suits!" Sumire shouted back.  
"What kind?"  
"Leo, you choose when it ends!"  
"Whoever looses both legs, and both arms first loses!"  
"Very well. When"?"  
"Now! I told you, we end this now!"  
"Lead on!"  
Gilly stormed out of the room towards the hanger. Sumire followed with most of the other girls at her heals. When they passed the boy's quarters, they saw the pissed look in Gilly's eyes and fell behind. Tak was concerned about Gilly and hurried to catch up.  
Gilly didn't even acknowledge Trieze when he tried to ask her what was going on. Everyone was soon to find out.  
They reached the hanger and Gilly and Sumire faced off before they got into their chosen suits.  
"You think you're so hot, just because you're Trieze Kushrenada's daughter and a Gundam pilot!" She snarled, "Guess what, you're not! When it comes right down to it, you're just daddy's little girl. The only reason you are where you are, is because Col. Trieze id your father! You're all talk and no action!"  
Gilly only stood there.  
"No come back, eh? Just wait, you'll wish you were never born when I'm through with you!"  
Out of nowhere, Gilly leaned over and embraced Sumire. Sumire gasped and than scowled.  
"I'm sorry." Gilly whispered.  
Sumire shook Gilly away. She glared at her with such intensity, people backed away. Gilly's head was low as if she was ashamed.  
"Sorry for what?" Sumire scowled.  
"For you." Gilly's voice was barely above a whisper.  
"Me?!" She shouted.  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
Gilly looked up, tears in her eyes, "I apologize for hurting you so. Believe it or not, I don't want to hurt people, I feel their pain, and right now I feel yours." Her head dropped a little, than she looked up again; "I'm sorry for what I seem to have done, and mainly for what I am about to do."  
Sumire slapped Gilly, hard, but Gilly didn't flinch; "You're all talk!" She shouted before jumping into her mobile suit.  
Gilly climbed into her suit. The two made their way out to the practice field. The two faced off once more on the field.  
"Don't back out now!" Sumire shouted.  
No response.  
"Let's go!" Sumire yelled.  
The battle began and Sumire charged towards Gilly, drawing her beam saber as she ran. Gilly stood there, beam saber in hand, but not drawn. Sumire was close enough and took a swing at Gilly's right arm. As Sumire did, Gilly moved to the side with amazing speed. The beam saber was out and took off Sumire's left arm with no effort. When Sumire attempted to counter, Gilly took off her right leg.  
With only one leg, Sumire had trouble standing and Gilly quickly took off the other leg. Sumire was on the ground with but one arm left. She swung the beam saber at Gilly helplessly, but Gilly took off her right arm easily. Unfortunately, she took it off too close to the body and the suit began to spark.  
Sumire was screaming from inside. She was injured and unable to move. She had lost, and the worst part was, was that Gilly hadn't even been trying. She was afraid to move for fear that she might get seriously injured.  
Gilly jumped out of the Leo and ran for Sumire's. She was beyond concern and was almost in a panic. She jumped gracefully up to the cockpit door. She opened it and went in. Inside was falling apart as much as the outside. Gilly grabbed the frightened gently and pulled her out.  
Once outside, Gilly scooped Sumire into her arms and ran. The suit was about to explode and would take them with it if she didn't hurry. She got them as far as she could, but when it exploded, the force of it knocked Sumire and Gilly about 10 ft.  
Gilly lay next to Sumire, who was sitting and clutching her knees to her chest. Gilly could hear Sumire's sobbing.  
"Are you okay?" Gilly asked.  
"You weren't even trying, were you?" Sumire replied.  
"No. I told you I was sorry. I realized the mistake I'd made once we were in the hanger. I am sorry, Sumire."  
"I egged you on, it's all my fault."  
"No..." Gilly sat up.  
"Yes! Yes it is! I was so ignorant and let my pride get in the way. I had no idea."  
"You didn't know."  
"Exactly! I should've been watching you, rather than trying to get rid of you, trying to hurt you. I'm sorry and thank you."  
"Accepted and you're welcome."  
"But words still aren't enough to express how I really feel!"  
"How do you really feel than?"  
"Huh?"  
"You heard me."  
"I try to act tough, but I'm just alone and weak. I'm so vulnerable, it's scary."  
"Sumire, you're not alone. You have friends to watch over you and be there."  
"Friends! Like who?"  
"Like Tak..."  
"Tak? Yeah right."  
"Don't say that."  
"And what about you? I'm not worthy of either of your friendship."  
"You're my friend, Sumire. That's all I wanted, was to earn your respect and friendship."  
"But really, Gilly, I needed to earn yours."  
"No. We needed to earn each other's. In this world, you have to earn trust, friendship, and respect. Today, we have earned those things from each other, and I have learned much about you and Tak, my two friends."  
Gilly wrapped her arms around Sumire's neck and the two embraced for a long time. They were still embracing when everyone came to see if they were all right.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A lot happened since Sumire and Gilly's battle. The Romefeller Foundation had chosen Relena Peacecraft as their representative and Duke Dermail was dead. Three of the five Gundam pilots were teamed up on the spacecraft Peacemillion. Wufei was contented to fight on his own for now, and Heero was still on earth. Zechs had taken his name of Milliardo Peacecraft and joined the White Fang organization. Gilly had learned all this through Trieze.  
Gilly had won from Sumire what she had wanted to begin with, a friendship. Tak and she were slowly coming into a relationship of pure trust. To everyone else it seemed that Tak and Gilly were taken, but that was not how she felt. Gilly felt that perhaps Sumire and Tak had more in common than she and he did. Despite that, Gilly still felt an attraction to him. She couldn't worry about that right than, though. All of that could be taken care of in their own good time, after the war was over.  
Gilly, Tak, Sumire, and nine other soldiers were sent into outer space, only fall into a treacherous and eventful battle. 


	19. The Eventful Battle

Chapter 18- The Eventful Battle  
  
"I can't believe Zechs would do this." Noin sighed sadly.  
"I know what you mean." Howard agreed with her.  
"A carriers aproachin', and judgin' by its speed there are at least ten mobile suits on board." Duo walked in with his usual gleeful smile.  
"I have to take the small shuttle to go pick something up." Noin announced.  
"Something or someone?" Duo smiled.  
"Both."  
Noin exited and Duo walked up to Howard.  
"Are you three gonna deploy?" Howard asked.  
"Two, Quatre's too worried about Trowa, so he agreed to stay behind while we take care of the OZ carrier."  
"OZ?"  
"With Trieze having taken over Romefeller, it's once again OZ. This carrier seems to be some advanced troops headed for Barge."  
"Off the subject, Duo, but have you found..."  
"No luck. She's alive though, she's not the kind of person to lay down and die. I have a feeling that OZ is involved somehow."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"The fact that once that battle was over, Gilly and her Gundam were no where to be found."  
"Oh."  
"Anyway, we're heading out now." He walked towards the door.  
"Duo, you've been different ever since you met her. When she's brought up in a conversation your personality changes, but after a while you go back to being the God of Death, why?"  
Duo stopped; "I've never felt this way around anyone else before. When she looks at me it makes me want to be a better person. I think that I love her, and if getting her to love me in return means losing a bit of the old me, I'm fine with that."  
"So, the God of Death now has a heart to go with his black soul?"  
"Guess so." Duo smiled as he headed for the hanger.  
Duo walked down the various halls. Quatre would be waiting in the hanger for him. They needed to take care of this, but his mind kept wandering back to the subject of Gilly. He wondered if she really had changed him that much. He sauntered into the hanger where Quatre was inspecting his newly repaired Sandrock.  
"You ready?" Duo asked.  
"Sure, this'll be no problem." Quatre sighed.  
"Than let's go!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Up and at 'em, sleepyhead!" Sumire shook Gilly's shoulders.  
"Huh?" Gilly opened her eyes and looked up into Sumire's green eyes.  
"You fell asleep, and we have a situation."  
"Situation?" Gilly sat up and was suddenly wide-awake.  
"Two mobile suits believed to be Gundam 02 and 04 are headed our way."  
"What?!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"We have to go, now! They're Gundams! We can't let them get too close!" Gilly jumped out of her chair and ran for the cockpit, "Everyone suit up!"  
Gilly reached the cockpit where Troit was piloting their shuttle.  
"Do you see 'em?" Gilly asked.  
"Yes, are you going?"  
"Yes, we're taking off, keep heading for Barge, we'll take care of them in the Tauros suits."  
"And you?"  
"Of course I'll go in Knightsaber."  
Troit gave a little gulp, than nodded for Gilly to head out. She remembered that 02 was the one that had been with 06. She gave a little laugh and wondered what kind of trouble this would bring. Unknown to her was that this battle would bring trouble of all sorts, and send things hurdling in the wrong direction.  
"Alright!" Gilly called to her team, "Are ya'll ready to go?"  
"Gotcha leader!" They replied.  
The hatch opened and the eleven Tauros suits dropped out the back. One by one they took formation after they came out. Gilly dropped behind them, concealing Knightsaber behind the others.  
"Move out!" Gilly yelled, and the team moved towards the two Gundams.  
"How many are there?" Quatre called to Duo.  
"I see eleven, but they're in a formation that's concealing." Duo replied.  
"Concealing what?"  
"I have no idea. Perhaps, we should wait for them to take up there full formation."  
"Too late, the front line is parting."  
"What the hell is that?!" Duo yelled as the dark shape came up to the front.  
"It's coming to the front, what is that?"  
Duo was in shock; "It's..."  
"A Gundam?"  
"...Knightsaber!"  
"What's Knightsaber?"  
"That! I can't believe it! Gilly!"  
Gilly charged towards the two Gundams, screaming. She released her beam saber and pressed forward, the rest falling in behind her.  
"Gilly!" Called a familiar voice.  
Gilly slowed a second than sped up.  
"Gilly! What are you doing?!" It was the voice of the guy in her dream.  
"Where are you?" She asked aloud.  
"I am right here!" The voice was coming from the Gundam 02.  
"What?!"  
"What's goin' on, Gilly?"  
Gilly became angry; "I want ya'll on 04, I'll handle 02, myself!"  
Everyone confirmed, than went for Sandrock. Gilly continued on for Deathscythe.  
"How do you know my name, Gundam?!" She yelled as Deathscythe's scythe caught Knightsaber's beam saber.  
"Gilly! Don't you remember? What happened to you?" Duo asked again.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, how do you know my name, and who are you?" The two collided again.  
"I'm your best friend! My name is Duo Maxwell!"  
"That's a lie!" Gilly fired her buster shield, but missed.  
"Gilly Hathaway! Listen to me!"  
"You are misinformed," Gilly smiled, "Gundam pilot! My name is Gilly Kushrenada, not Hathaway!"  
"No! You are Gilly Hathaway, pilot of the Knightsaber Gundam, someone's messing with your mind!"  
"Liar!" Gilly shouted  
"Quatre!" Duo called, "We have to retreat, I'll explain once we get back to the ship!"  
"Right!" Quatre yelled as he beat back the rest of the suits.  
Quatre had taken out four of the eleven suits, but they were very strong. He beat the others away and headed back to the Peacemillion. Duo followed, leaving Gilly in the middle of a blast that allowed him to escape.  
When the blast cleared, Knightsaber floated in space watching the two Gundams go. Her team came up to her.  
"What now?" Tak asked.  
"Head to Barge, I'm going to take care of something." Gilly replied, not taking her eye off of 02 and 04.  
"What?"  
"You heard me. I'll join up with you, but I have to take care of something." She fired up her engines to go, but Tak moved in front of her; "Tak, get in my way and I'll kill you. Sorry, but this is my business, now go!"  
Gilly took off and Tak watched her go. The other seven Tauros suits moved behind him.  
"You heard what she said, let's get to Barge." Tak shouted and took off, he than whispered; "Be careful, don't go ruinin' Trieze's plot." 


	20. Forget Your Memories

Chapter 19- Forget Your Memories  
  
Gilly flew through space at her top speed. She used her hyper- jammers to keep 02 and 04 from noticing she was following them. She was silent, fast, and deadly as she whipped past the emptiness. Out of nowhere she saw where the two were headed. It was a giant white space ship, which she assumed to be Peacemillion.  
She prayed that she could get into the ship without anyone knowing. She had to know what this Duo had been talking about. He seemed to know her and his voice had been that of the guy in her dreams. Perhaps, he was the key to unlocking her forgotten memories.  
Deathscythe Hell and Sandrock flew into the docking bay on Peacemillion. Gilly did the same and to her surprise, no one stopped her. Inside there was plenty of space, but few mobile suits, and only the two Gundams. She was surprised, for she had thought there were five.  
She landed close to the entry and climbed out of Knightsaber. She wore a space suit, so no one could see her OZ uniform. She crept behind the boxes to where 02 and 04 had landed. The pilot of 04 jumped out first, followed by the pilot of 02. Gilly gasped at seeing Duo. He was the guy from her dreams. Despite her desire to go talk to him, she stayed behind the boxes. Quatre walked over to Duo.  
"So," He sighed, "what happened?"  
"That Gundam we saw, it was Gilly's."  
"Gilly's? As in the Gilly you've been searching for?"  
Gilly gasped.  
"Yes. It seems OZ is using her."  
"I'm gonna go talk to Trowa, I'll let you think." Quatre walked off.  
Duo stood alone, Gilly's eyes on him. She wanted to do something, she just didn't know what. He had been searching for her, the same as she had been searching for him.  
Duo scratched his nose as he thought. He couldn't think, his head hurt too much right then. Something caught his eye and he looked up to see Hilde running towards him. Gilly saw the girl and wondered who it was. She was waving and looked happy to see him. When she got close enough, she didn't slow down and jumped at Duo. Duo was forced to catch her to keep her from falling on her face, but as he did, she reached up and kissed him.  
Something inside Gilly snapped and she stood up where everyone could see her. Her head was down and the tears were coming to her eyes. Duo had pushed Hilde away, and was about to yell at her, when he saw Gilly standing there, head down, and fists clenched. He turned around swiftly and looked at her with surprise.  
"Why?" Gilly asked as her memories flooded back into her.  
"Gilly." Was all Duo could say.  
Gilly turned and ran for Knightsaber. She jumped into the cockpit and fired up the engine.  
"Gilly! Wait!" Duo called after her, but it was too late.  
He ran from Hilde to where there was a crate. He opened it and looked inside. Inside were all sorts of different uniforms. He pulled out an OZ uniform and space suit. He put both on as fast as he could, than ran for one of the black Tauros suits. He had to hurry or he would lose Gilly for forever.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gilly had remembered and then forgotten her memories. She was heading for Barge with a new hatred for the Gundam 02 and its pilot. She took off out of Peacemillion without looking back. She didn't even notice the Tauros suit that was following her. Her mind was in a blur as she raced through space. She couldn't think of why she hated him, just that she did. But it wasn't really hate; it was more so anger. She hurt too much to wonder why.  
Gilly reached Barge. She gave her access code and I.D. No one from her team questioned her when she landed and got out. She looked to hurt to even dare talking to her. She stood just outside of Knightsaber when she collapsed to her knees. Her mind was spinning and she felt dizzy. She was too comatose to notice Tak giving orders for everyone to leave. Once everyone was gone, Tak helped Gilly up and led her to an open, but quiet area of the hanger.  
The two sat on top of a crate, unaware of the figure that was watching them. Tak brushed away the hair that fell into Gilly's eyes. Gilly's head went up above her knees as she held them to her. She looked out at nothing in particular, just the void in her life that was unknown. Tak spoke.  
"What happened?" He whispered.  
"I don't know." Gilly managed between sobs; "I don't remember, I just want to..." She couldn't finish.  
"It's okay. I'm here."  
"Tak." Gilly whispered his name like it was a sin.  
She leaned over onto Tak's shoulder as he stroked her hair. Gilly felt his soothing touch and leaned farther over and fell into his lap, face up, looking at his steel blue eyes. She knew not as to why her heart hurt. With the aid of the amnesiatic drug, she shut out the pain of what had happened, forgetting all of her encounter with Duo.  
Tak stroked Gilly's hair with his right hand as he stared down into her eyes. Gilly smiled at him, and it confused Tak. A second ago she had been in tears, but now she was smiling at him with a smile she had never given him before.  
Gilly rolled over and supported her weight with her right hand as her body extended over Tak's stomach. Her head was only a little below his, and she easily made the distance to his lips. The two kissed as Tak held Gilly close to his chest. So close that Gilly could feel his heart beat. Hers would beat and than his would. It was an almost perfect harmony.  
Duo now knew how Gilly had felt when Hilde had kissed him. Things were different though. He pulled his hat down enough over his eyes, turned, and slowly walked away, hopeless and broken.  
"What was that?" Tak asked.  
"A kiss." Gilly replied as she buried her head in Tak's shoulder.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Fine, why?"  
"Gilly, when you came back you..." Gilly gave him an odd look and he realized what had happened, "...seemed tired."  
"I'm not."  
"Good, cause I gotta go. I trust you can make it to the girl's quarters?"  
"Sure, where're you goin'?"  
"I just have something to do."  
"Kay, see you later than."  
The two said their good-byes and when Gilly reached up to kiss Tak good night, he put his finger to her lips to stop her.  
"I really should go." Tak whispered.  
Gilly gave him a hurt look, nodded, and walked off towards the quarters. Tak sighed as she walked away and he went on his own way. He had to talk to Trieze, if not in person, than by call.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gilly walked through the quarters to her bed. She flung her body on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She smiled at her and Tak's kiss. It sent shivers up her spine for some reason.  
As she lie there, Gilly closed her eyes and fell asleep. The dream that followed was a shadow of what had happened earlier . She stood in the middle of a stream. She wore a pair of shorts and a black tank top. The cold current on her toes felt good in the heat of the day. Reeds grew all around and almost came out to her in the middle, but stopped 1/4 the way on each side.  
On one side of the river stood her father in his OZ uniform. He looked at her in way she'd never seen before. Next to him stood Sienna Troit and Takara Nokozan, also in uniform. They too shared the smile that Trieze had. It was one that said they knew something she didn't. About 10 ft. down the bank stood Sumire Okotta, except she stood in the shade of a giant tree, almost in the dark.  
With a disappointed look she turned and looked to the other side. There stood the boy from her dreams, the pilot of Gundam 02, Duo Maxwell. His hand was extended to her. She felt an anger towards him, but she desperately desired to take his hand.  
Gilly swiveled around to see Trieze and Tak. Trieze motioned for Tak to help Gilly. Tak held out his hand to offer her his assistance. When Gilly hesitated, Trieze swished his hand out and the water began to get deeper. It slowly climbed up her legs and she gave a loud gasp. She could turn around, but she couldn't move.  
Sumire screamed for her friend's safety, but she too could not move, or didn't want to. Tak still held out his hand, but now Gilly was afraid to take it. It seemed to be death if she did, so she turned to Duo. Duo was reaching for her.  
Gilly tried to reach for him, and as she did, the girl from earlier, Hilde, ran up behind him and grabbed his other arm. She pulled him back onto the bank and used her body to keep him from Gilly. With a spiteful smile she kissed him ever so passionately.  
Gilly screamed as the water pulled her down to her waist. She reached for Duo, but Hilde held him away as he tried to reach for her. She looked to Tak who was still extending his hand, but she was afraid of Trieze, her own father. He was trying to kill her, but trying to save her at the same time.  
The water crept up to her breasts and than her neck. Straining to keep her head above the water, Gilly began to cry. Dying was the last thing she wanted right now. With one last breath she screamed and the water swallowed her like the cat that ate the canary.  
Screaming, Gilly awoke with tears bleeding down her cheeks. She had to know what was going on, what else could those horrible dreams be trying to tell her? Gilly sat in her bed for a few minutes before she put on her uniform. In that few minutes, Sumire sat on the bed next to her.  
"Are you alright?" She asked nervously.  
"I have to go." Gilly was looking at her hands in her lap.  
"Go? Go where?"  
"I just have to go." Gilly turned to Sumire and grabbed her hands in her own, "Look. I may not ever see you again, my friend, so I want to say good-bye, and..."  
"And?"  
"And I know you love Tak. He cares for you, just give him time to let me go. He'll see the light."  
"Gilly, where are you going?"  
"To find myself. I'll go see Tak first, than I'll leave."  
"You're my best friend, so I hope you find what you're looking for."  
"Me too."  
The two embraced. Gilly got into her uniform and pulled her back into a ponytail, the way she always had it. She hugged Sumire once more than headed down the corridor to where she knew Tak would be. 


	21. Questions, but No Answers

Chapter 20- Questions, but No Answers  
  
Tak flipped the switch on the communicator. The image that appeared was nothing but blue. He dialed the number and waited for Trieze to pick up. The image of Trieze came on the screen.  
"Sir." Tak saluted.  
"At ease, Tak. What is it." Trieze said smoothly.  
"A problem, sir."  
"Problem?"  
Tak sat down; "It's Gilly, sir. She came back from the battle a wreck."  
"Her first battle in a long time."  
"No. She went after one of the Gundam pilots, and then she came back."  
"What?"  
"I think she had an encounter with one of them. I tried to talk to her about it, but she didn't remember what happened. Trieze, this has gone too far, we need to let her go."  
"I'll have a look at her when I come up to join you."  
"Sir, it may be too late by then."  
"I won't be long."  
"Yes, sir." Tak sighed.  
"Don't worry for now. She's strong she can make it."  
"There's something else she's hiding. I don't know what it is, but not even Sumire seems to know."  
"Hmm." Trieze thought.  
"We should give her back. She doesn't belong here. I hate letting her go, but it's for the best. This identity is all wrong."  
"We'll see how things are when I come up. Until than, keep her away from unnecessary battles."  
"Very well, sir."  
The screen went black and Tak was trying to think of what to do, when Gilly came out into the open.  
"My identity is all wrong?" Gilly asked.  
"Gilly!" Tak jumped.  
"What's going on Tak? Who am I?"  
"I can't say."  
"Tell me, now!" Gilly drew her gun.  
"Honestly? I don't rightly know."  
"Why are you doing this? I thought you cared for me."  
"I said this once before, I serve under Trieze Kushrenada, I am loyal to him. I do not answer to his daughter, or rather the girl who is supposedly so."  
"So that's all I am to you? Trieze Kushrenada's daughter?" She cleared her throat and spoke with great force, "So what was the plot, Tak? Keep her occupied so she couldn't figure out who she is?"  
"No."  
"Than what? Lie to her? Destroy her?"  
"He was supposed to back out if things went wrong..."  
"Well! Things did go wrong! Terribly wrong! Rather than just forgetting your mission, you've destroyed the life of someone! I don't even know my true name!"  
"Your first name really is Gilly, and the reason you don't remember is because there's some sort amnesiatic drug running through your veins, and that's all I can offer you."  
"I believe part of that."  
"Which part?"  
"My name is Gilly."  
"Why?"  
"I have sources."  
"What sources?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"Because I care about you."  
"Not enough obviously. If you truly cared, than you wouldn't do this to me."  
"I told you, I'm loyal to Trieze."  
"Than make a choice." Gilly folded her arms, gun still in hand.  
"What?!"  
"You heard me, make a choice."  
"What choice?"  
"You're loyal to Trieze Kushrenada, correct? But, supposedly, you care for me. Trieze Kushrenada or Gilly Hathaway?" The words were pushed out of her mouth by some unseen force.  
"Hathaway?"  
"I told you, I have my sources."  
"You came to me earlier. You were in tears. I comforted you. You wanted more, but I went to Trieze, to have him lift this curse."  
"And?"  
"He'll be coming up soon, and when he does, he'll decide of his own accord whether it is best for you."  
"I'll decide what's best for me! I am not his! I am..." Her breath caught in her throat, who was she; "I am Gilly Hathaway. I don't totally know what that means, but I will find out. That I do know." She put her gun away.  
"I can't choose..."  
"You can't, or you won't? Your indecision has granted you nothing. You are no longer for either. You have lost yourself leaving your heart torn." Gilly slapped him hard across his left cheek, "Before I go, grant me one thing."  
Tak only starred at her.  
"How is this drug able to stay in my system?"  
"There was some sort of dart placed on you. I don't know where it is or much about it. It's simply there." He touched his cheek gently.  
"Bastard. I hope you live a long time with the anguish of knowing I could never love you. I feel sorry for Sumire."  
"Sumire? Why?"  
"She loves you. I leave now." She turned around, than remembered something and turned back, "Chances are I won't see her again, so give her a message for me."  
"For you?"  
"For her."  
"If it is for you..."  
Gilly hit him again, "Finish that and you'll regret it. I'll allow you to do it for me, but it's for Sumire's sake."  
"Very, well."  
"Tell her to leave here." "What?! I can't do that!" "I'll probably wind up on a side that's opposing you. I will fight with no regret. If we wind up in a battle, I won't hesitate to kill her. But, I don't wish to kill my friend. She is in the dark, you are not. It is almost exactly like my dreams. I die if I choose your side, but my true friends don't deserve the death I will give them." "I'll let her know." "Good. I'm going. Try to stop me and die."  
"Good-bye, my love."  
Gilly didn't even acknowledge him. She convinced herself that she didn't care. Tears began to form in her eyes as she walked towards the hanger. No one would be able to help her, now. It hurt too much. She didn't want to love him, but he was so familiar to her. She longed for the one who could right all the wrongs and turn the darkness to light.  
With the thought and hope that she might find him, Gilly boarded Knightsaber. She didn't know where she was going or exactly what she was searching for, but the desire kept her going.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo was infuriated with Hilde. When he got back on Peacemillion, all the other Gundams were there. Hilde was sitting on a crate, waiting for him. He was going to give her a verbal beating she would never forget. He sauntered up to her, his face was right in hers, and their eyes met.  
"Duo, what happened?" She asked sheepishly.  
"Do you have any idea what you've just done?!" He growled.  
"No, I'm afraid I don't." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and very wary.  
"You have just caused so much pain in the heart of Gilly Hathaway, that her situation has become even more grave."  
"I'm sorry, Duo," Her words were full of tears, "I had no idea."  
"I have stuff to do."  
"She loves you." Her words shocked Duo, "That's why she ran."  
"Yes."  
"And what of you?"  
"I feel the same."  
Duo's words cut through Hilde like a knife. He didn't wait for a response, but angrily stomped out towards the control room. She watched him go unable to breathe the only thing stopping her from crying was the anger and hatred she felt for Gilly.  
Duo reached the control room. Lt. Noin, Major Sally, Howard, and the four other Gundam pilots were in the middle of a conversation.  
"Noin?" Howard was questioning.  
"I honestly don't know what Ze-- Milliardo is thinking." Noin replied.  
"Duo, where have you been?" Sally asked.  
"I found out why Gilly is with OZ, or at least partially." He replied.  
No response came from them. Duo continued.  
"Once more, someone's been messing with her mind."  
"Once more?" Quatre was concerned.  
"It's a long story. Anyway, most of our hopes of getting her back are gone." He remembered what he saw.  
"It's not all hopeless." A voice said as she walked through the door.  
"Who the hell are you?" Duo asked, unaware of the angry tone he used when he turned.  
"I am Lt. Col. Sienna Troit." She replied.  
Duo shifted his weight, "What do you mean?"  
"I worked for Trieze..." She began, but stopped when Duo went for his gun.  
Duo drew his gun, but didn't hear the sound of anyone else doing the same. Even Heero stood still. Duo felt alone and confused. Noin walked up beside him and placed her hand on his arm.  
"Duo, she has come here to atone." Noin assured him, "She was partly responsible for what happened to Gilly, and could not bear the weight of guilt on her shoulders."  
"I want to help, Duo" Troit sighed.  
"How?" Was Duo's response.  
"I know why she is with OZ. I guess you could consider it kidnapping. I know I don't deserve your trust, but allow me to help. I want to right the wrongs I have done."  
"Continue."  
"By use of an amnesiatic drug, Trieze was able to control her. It has been causing her pain. Pain only another woman could see. I couldn't stand it any more, so I came her."  
"What do you propose we do?"  
"I suggest we remove the problem, but first we have to get her here, along with her Gundam, and all she left behind when she was captured." 


	22. Back to What Once Was

Chapter 21- Back to What Once Was  
  
Gilly had nowhere to go, and fast. She couldn't and wouldn't under any circumstances return to OZ. But, she didn't know what else existed. She turned off Knightsaber's engines. In the silence, she watched the sun slowly creep over the earth's horizon. Far away she could see a speck, up close it would be Barge, but from here, just a speck.  
She closed her eyes and wondered heavily about what she was going to do. She wanted to cry. All the emotions she was feeling inside her hurt. It hurt like hell was burning her to ashes. She felt pain, anguish, misery, betrayal, and even a hint of love. Love for something long forgotten. She cursed Trieze, Troit, Tak, OZ, and even the Gundams for what she felt. Somehow, it was all connected. She didn't know who she was, or where to look for her lost identity.  
Gilly wanted to sleep, she needed to sleep, but she was afraid to. Afraid of having another horrible dream. She even cursed the people in her dreams. Everyone that is, except Sumire. Sumire didn't deserve her contempt, she was her only friend in the world right now, and she would never see her again.  
"Identify yourself!" Demanded a voice.  
Gilly's eyes snapped open.  
"I repeat, please identify yourself."  
Without hesitation, Gilly answered.  
"My name is Gilly."  
"No last name?"  
No answer.  
"I have you. Follow me or meet a terrible fate!"  
"Death?"  
No answer.  
"Is death truly that terrible? There are worse fates."  
"Your presence is requested on the spaceship, Peacemillion."  
"If I refuse?"  
"Please, don't be like that. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, the pilot of the Gundam Sandrock."  
Gilly flipped on a single monitor and looked at the image.  
"If you don't come with me, than you will be in vain, with no answers, and meet a fate worse than death. You'll have to trust me."  
"Why?"  
  
"I know people who can help. People who know you and can give you the answers that you seek. If you refuse, than I'm afraid you'll will suffer for all eternity."  
"Quatre, I will trust you, but don't take it to your head."  
"Thank you, you have made this easy, Gilly Hathaway."  
Gilly started up Knightsaber and followed him. When they arrived. Gilly sat in Knightsaber, waiting for further instructions.  
"You can get out." Quatre called.  
Gilly climbed down and stood next to Quatre. Waiting was a woman in green who had a pleasant smile on her face that matched her aura.  
"Gilly," Quatre smiled, "this is Major Sally Po."  
"You can call me Sally." She said as she extended her hand.  
Gilly shook it, "Call me, Gilly, beings I know no other name which would be appropriate for me at this time."  
"Hathaway." Quatre smiled, "With us and to us, you are Gilly Hathaway."  
"Okay." Gilly gave him a sideways glance, than turned to Sally, "And what's your role in this?"  
"I am a doctor, and I will be removing the amnesiatic drug."  
"How do you know about that?" Gilly gasped as she took a step back.  
"Sienna Troit told us."  
Gilly stood in shock. She never wanted to be near Troit again.  
"Why would Troit do that?"  
"To atone for hurting you so. She is on your side now. She will never hurt you again."  
Gilly felt uncertain of what she was doing.  
"Shall I explain what is going to happen as we walk to medical area?"  
"I guess."  
Sally began walking and Gilly followed. Quatre stopped.  
"As much as I'd like to come, I have other things I could be doing."  
"See you Quatre." Sally called as Quatre walked away.  
Gilly watched him go out of the corner of her eye. She liked him, and did trust him. He was a kind person.  
"Alright, are you ready to hear?" Sally asked.  
"Sure." Gilly replied.  
"Okay. We are going to remove the dart. I won't tell you where it is until it's gone. We don't want you to try pulling it yourself, you'd risk damaging your mind further without the proper care." Occasionally, Sally looked back at her, "Anyway, once it's gone your memories will come back to you like a flash flood. Nothing can prepare you for that. The impact of it all will render you unconscious. You will probably sleep for about twenty-four hours. "As we speak, Duo Maxwell is..."  
Gilly heard the name and stopped dead in her tracks. Sally saw the shock of unknowing uncertainty in Gilly's eyes and turned. Gilly was starring at a black void that seemed to come over her at hearing that name.  
"Forgive me." Sally said as she removed Gilly's gun from its holster.  
Without hesitation, Gilly handed the holster to Sally, as well.  
"Continue." Gilly trembled as they proceeded.  
"...Is making a trip. We won't go through the procedure until he returns. He wants to be with you. When he returns we'll remove the dart, you'll sleep, and when you wake, you'll have your identity back. You'll remember all of your life, including all this time that the dart has been there."  
"Why does," She hesitated, "Duo want to be there?"  
"He will tell you himself, when you awake. Actually, by the time you're awake, you'll already know."  
"Did I know him?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh."  
"Here we are." Sally said as she stopped at a door.  
The two walked into the white room. It was exactly like a hospital room. Gilly went and sat on the bed. She watched as Sally put on her doctor's equipment. Gilly felt relaxed. She lay back on the bed and waited. She tried to think of nothing to ease the pain in her heart. She was no longer tired and just lay there. She wondered what Duo Maxwell looked like.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After what seemed like forever, Gilly heard the door open. She was lying on the bed watching the ceiling.  
The boy that walked in didn't let her see his face right away. He turned as he stepped in and closed the door in front of him. Gilly sat up and watched his every movement carefully. He was so familiar it was scary. It creeped her out even more to find that he was moving in slow motion, or so it seemed to her.  
When Duo finally turned to face her, Gilly gasped. Even though he wore a hat and over coat, Gilly knew his features. His hair was the boyish brown hair she had seen time and time again in her dreams, and the same went for his mischievous cobalt blue eyes, except now they didn't seem so mischievous. They were a compassionate hurt.  
An image of Tak flashed through Gilly's mind, but she shut it away. She couldn't take her eyes off of Duo. He was the most handsome person she had ever seen. Her heart hurt suddenly. He sauntered over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. He extended his hand over to her, and Gilly cringed and squinted her eyes. When she felt the touch of his fingers running through her hair, she opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes were warming her soul.  
"Lie down." He whispered, "The sooner we get this dart out, the sooner you wake up."  
"O-okay." Gilly lay back down; her eyes still on Duo as he stood up.  
Gilly then realized that he was holding something. She pointed to the box.  
"What is that?" She asked as she dropped her finger.  
"It's a strong-box made of Gundanium alloy." Duo smiled as he held it up for her to see.  
"Whose is it?"  
"Why yours, of course." Duo smiled as if she were an idiot.  
"Mine?"  
"Who's else would it be?"  
"May I?" She reached out.  
"It's yours, you can do with it what you please."  
Gilly took the box in her hands. She opened it, for Duo had unlocked the main compartment with the code he had picked up from her. She looked it over and found the keypad. Duo watched her with intensity. To his surprise, she didn't type in a code, only puzzled at it. This wasn't right. One code she knew, and it opened the main compartment, the other, Knightsaber had given her and it opened the secret one. He expected her not to know the first, but the second was caused by Knightsaber's synapse pulse, he knew she hadn't taken the time to memorize it. She didn't need to. The synapse pulse would give it to her fingers when she needed it. He turned to Sally.  
"Don't start without me. I have to go find Howard first." He turned back to Gilly; "I don't want you to be alone through this. I'll be right back."  
Duo walked out the door and towards the room where he figured Howard would be. He walked quickly, but didn't run. When he reached the control room, Howard was sitting in silence.  
"Hey, Howard." Duo walked.  
"Hi, Duo." Howard smiled.  
"You know every part of the Gundams, right?"  
He nodded, "Sure do."  
"And could you check out Gilly's Gundam, Knightsaber? There's a jamming device that shouldn't be there, but where or what exactly it is, is beyond me."  
"I'll have a look."  
"Thanks, Howard."  
Duo walked back to the medical ward. He opened the door and walked in.  
"You ready?" He asked.  
Gilly nodded as she sat on the bed. She felt at ease in his presence, but there was something that made her mad at him, something hidden deep down.  
"Please," Sally smiled as she approached, "turn over on your stomach. Place your head on your pillow and try to relax. This is going to feel really weird."  
"Kay." Gilly managed.  
She was overcome with a sudden fear. She lay on her stomach and shivered. It was cold, and she was so very afraid. A comforting hand pulled her hair away from her neck. It held it above her head, and caressed it gently. Gilly felt the warm, rubbery hands of Major Sally, feeling behind her ears. Finally, they stopped, and Sally's hand went over the tip of the small metal dart. As she pulled it out, Gilly cringed and gave the same shriek she had given when the dart first went in.  
A trickle of blood came out the puncture wound, and the last of the amnesiatic drug with it. The shivers that overwhelmed Gilly as her memory returned were almost unbearable. As Sally had said, it did feel really weird and like a flash flood her memories returned, all of her memories.  
She gasped with the pain of the last month. She turned over on her back and gasped at the rush of anamnesis. Her head pounded as Duo stroked her hair. She looked at him with eyes full of hurt. The look he returned was of confusion. She breathed heavily, chest heaving. She remembered the anger and pain Duo had caused her.  
"You." She gasped desperately, "You kissed her!"  
With another gasp and a sigh, Gilly collapsed into Duo's arms. He couldn't believe the pain he felt at hearing her words. It figured that that would be the first thing she would remember. 


	23. Can Love Work?

Chapter 22- Can Love Work?  
  
Gilly opened her eyes. She was lying on a small bed in a dark room. Her face was stained with tears. She wondered how long she had been out. As she drifted into consciousness, she had heard the gentle closing of the one door in the room. She looked around and saw Sally standing by the door.  
"How long have I been out?" Gilly asked.  
"About twelve hours. We expected you to be out for twenty-four, but you're much stronger than you look."  
"And what about..." She couldn't finish, the lump that was in her throat stopped her.  
"...Duo?" Sally finished, "He has been by you this whole time."  
"Why isn't he now?"  
"He saw that you were waking, and left. He didn't say why, but he looked afraid, and hurt."  
"Oh." Was all Gilly could say.  
"How're you feeling?"  
"Normal."  
"Good. There's a suit for you, if you wish. I'll leave you be. I assume you can find your way around?"  
"Sure."  
Sally left Gilly alone in the room. Gilly got out of her bed and stood. When her feet hit the floor, she could no longer hold in the pain, or hold back the lump in her throat. With a burst of tears, her knees buckled, and Gilly fell to the floor. She cried for several minutes.  
When Gilly finally gained control of her emotions, she wiped the tears from her eyes, stood up, and dressed. The suit was black and red. It was like the one Duo had been wearing earlier, but cut for a girl.  
After Gilly had dressed, she sat on the bed and gathered her wits. She would fight with them, but she didn't know how she could face Duo again. With a heavy sigh, she concluded to go confide in Knightsaber.  
Gilly walked down the hall, but she really had no idea where she was going. The halls were tight and soon, she found herself outside a door that seemed to tempting to just walk by it. She opened the door and walked cautiously in. There, by the controls, stood a man. He wore sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt. He was looking at a small device, turning it over in his hands.  
"What have you got there?" Gilly asked as she came in, her hands behind her back and smiling.  
"It's a jamming device of some sort." Howard said without taking his eyes off of it.  
"Really?" Gilly sauntered over to him.  
"I got it off..." Howard turned and saw Gilly, hands on her knees, looking over his shoulder at the device.  
Gilly looked up at him as he back away. She gave him a gentle smile.  
"And who might you be, young lady?"  
"Me?" Gilly stood up straight.  
"You're the only young lady I see."  
"Forgive me, my name is Gilly Hathaway." It felt good to say her own name.  
"Gilly? The pilot of that fine piece of machinery in the hanger?"  
"Knightsaber. That would be me. And you are...?"  
  
"Howard. And I believe this device is yours to do with what you please." He handed it to Gilly and she eyed it carefully as if it were going to reach up and kill her in some awful way.  
She felt her anger burning inside her. Anger at everything caused by the whole plot. She hated Trieze for doing it to her. For five minutes, she did nothing but stare angrily at the palm-sized jamming device in her right hand, letting her anger build. She held it and thought of every reason for her to do the same thing to Trieze. She thought of Tak, Sumire, Duo, Hilde, and herself, all the people who were hurt in some way or another. She pictured Trieze's face on the device. With one movement, she crushed it. The shards of the broken device dug into her hand, but the big pieces fell to the floor. She clenched her fist tighter and the shards dug deeper into her flesh. The blood trickled down and out of her fist, sliding down her arm and off her elbow, dripping to the floor  
Not one tremor went through her body. She didn't flinch, but Howard had to rush over to her and unclench her fist.  
"Gilly, don't do that!" Howard found himself yelling at the girl in a trance.  
"I'm sorry, did you want to use the parts?" Gilly asked sincerely.  
"No. Gilly, don't hurt yourself!" He pulled a cloth from his pocket and blotted at Gilly's palm, "Whatever you do, you must not cause yourself pain."  
"Why? I deserve it."  
"Judging by the concern in your voice when you thought you'd wronged me, I'd say that a kind person such as yourself would never in a thousand years deserve that."  
"With the pain I've caused the people I care about, why wouldn't I deserve these wounds? The pain I've caused Duo?"  
"You know, you've changed Duo."  
"Yeah, ripped him to pieces."  
"That's not what I meant."  
"Than what?" "Duo, has been different ever since he met you. When you're brought up in a conversation his personality changes, but after a while he goes back to being the God of Death. I asked him why is that, do you want to know what his response was?"  
"What?"  
"He said, 'He's never felt this way around anyone else before. When you look at him it makes him want to be a better person.' He thinks very fondly of you and that he loves you, and if getting you to love him in return means losing a bit of the old Duo, he's just fine with that."  
"He said that?" Gilly gulped.  
"Almost his exact words."  
"I guess we need to talk than."  
"Good idea."  
"I'll see you around, Howard. Thank you so much for the words of wisdom."  
"See you, Gilly."  
Gilly hurried out the door. She figured she remembered the way to the hanger, but on the way, she ran into a dark form.  
"I'm sorry." Gilly smiled as she backed up a little. "Apology unaccepted."  
"What?!"  
"You heard me."  
"But, why?" Gilly was completely surprised by Hilde's attitude.  
"You want to know why?"  
Gilly nodded.  
"You stole from me the only guy I have ever cared for."  
"Obviously you have no clue." Came Gilly's response, harsh and cold.  
"About what?" She snipped.  
"You hate me, but you have no right!"  
"I have every right!"  
Gilly slammed her hand against Hilde's should and pressed her to the wall.  
"Right to what? You think you love him? I have news for you. I love Duo more than life itself, and he's the only one who could, and did, pull me back from the brink of death!"  
Gilly gave her another push into the wall and stormed away. She couldn't believe the hatred Hilde seemed to aim at her. It was a painful hatred, but what right did she have to say those things to her. Why did she hate Gilly so? And could she ever forgive Duo, even if he did love her?  
  
* * * * *  
  
In her gloom, Gilly sat down cross-legged in the center of Knightsaber's palm. Its giant arm was out and bent at the elbow. The palm up so that Gilly could sit in her friend's hands. There was a beam of light that seemed to put a spotlight on her, and that was one of the last things she needed. She lay back and closed her eyes. The rest of the crew on Peacemillion was either half asleep or all the way.  
The sound of one of the human lefts rang out in the dark hanger. Gilly heard it, but she didn't move, she already knew who it was. She still faced Knightsaber's huge body as he came up behind her. He placed his hands on Gilly's shoulders. He began to rub the back of her neck.  
Gilly felt his hands on her neck and she flipped. Literally, she flipped over and had Duo on his back. He had his hands up, as if in the air, and Gilly was on top of him. She gave him an odd look.  
"Don't do that!" She gasped.  
"Do what?" Duo gasped in return.  
"Sorry," Gilly breathed, "I hate it when people touch my neck."  
"Sorry..." Duo began.  
"Don't even think of apologizing about something as trivial as that." Gilly backed off and sat next to Duo, but he still lay down.  
"Okay, but I am sorry we didn't talk right away."  
"No problem." Gilly sighed as she returned to sitting cross-legged.  
"Did the box help any?" Duo looked at Gilly every time he spoke.  
"Once I had my memory and Knightsaber back, yeah."  
"Are you wearing the ring?"  
"No, it's in my pocket, though."  
"So it helped?"  
"A little."  
"What else could have been done?"  
"More like, what should have been done..."  
"Why Duo? Why?" Gilly blurted out as she put her hands over her eyes.  
Duo sat up in shock. His arm immediately went around her. She had buried her face in her knees.  
"She hates me, but I can't bring myself to hate her, even though she..."  
"Gilly..."  
"Duo, why? Why does she hate me? Because I love you?"  
"No." Came Duo's words of assurance, "She hates you because I love you."  
"Me?" Gilly looked into his eyes, "Why would you say that?"  
"Because it's true, I do love you. All this time that you've been gone, I've wanted to tell you so badly. The separation has only made me come to love you even more."  
"Duo, I feel so awful. I doubted you," She paused, "I betrayed you."  
The way Duo looked into her eyes told her that he knew about Takara; "You can't be held accountable for your actions, there was nothing you could do." He shook her shoulders gently.  
"No, there was no excuse for what I did. I wasted something precious on someone evil."  
"You were confused."  
"Yeah, and in being so stupid, I created another version of you..."  
"Until you could find me, a temporary solution for a heart that had been in love," He frowned, "and a mind that had been messed with."  
"There's more. I dreamt about you every night. In my subconscious, I knew you existed."  
"That's why you flipped, you had a brief memory surge, and than forgot why you were seeking comfort. You went to the only comfort you knew."  
"Duo, I do love you, and that's why I feel bad. I was unable to share with you something I felt was ver special."  
Duo lay back again; "And that would be?"  
Gilly moved her right index finger in a clockwise motion on her lips; "My first kiss," She whispered gently as she halfway leaned over Duo; "stolen from me, by myself."  
"If it helps any, the kiss Hilde gave me was my first, as well."  
"It doesn't help. It only makes matters worse. She stole something from you, did you feel it to be something special?"  
"Yes. But, I don't think it was as special to me as it was to you."  
"Duo, is it true that I've changed you?"  
"Who told you that?"  
"Howard."  
"Yes, he talked to me about that, too."  
"Do you like the change?"  
"I hadn't even realized it myself until he pointed it out. It's okay, I guess."  
Gilly fully leaned over him; "Look Duo, I don't want you to be any different than the true Duo. I couldn't think of you the same if you weren't yourself. I want you to love me as Duo Maxwell."  
"With pleasure. You know, even if you didn't love me, even if you thought poorly of me, I could be happy knowing that I loved you, and that you were happy."  
"Thank you, Duo." She lowered herself closer, "Duo, do you want to know of a way to make me happy?"  
"I'd like that very much." He pulled her closer.  
Gilly now let Duo support her weight. Her stomach was now on his and his chest moved steadily and unhindered under hers.  
"You could give me my first real kiss." She whispered it into his ear, than moved her head back so her face was only an inch from his.  
"As you wish."  
Duo pulled Gilly the last inch and the two's lips met. Gilly had remembered the kiss that she and Tak had shared, but this was nothing like that. This was a true kiss. At first it was just there lips, but Duo's tongue touched her lips. He urged her with a squeeze, and found herself opening her mouth, letting his tongue slide into her mouth and gliding along the back of her top row of front teeth. She moved her tongue into his mouth and did as he did, all the time continuing to stay as close to him as possible.  
The two slowly pulled away after several minutes.  
"I liked that." Gilly spoke very softly.  
"I think I liked it more than you. Do that again."  
The kissed again, repeating the dance of their tongues over and over, each time becoming more intense, more passionate. There was no reason to stop. They shared each other's warmth in the cold of space. They had finally found their moment and weren't about to let it go. As the two kissed, the need for each other became greater with each second of touch. Duo's hands found their way to Gilly's hips so he could pull her closer to him. Gilly's insistence brought her left hand to the small of Duo's back so she could hold him close, and her right hand to the back of his head pressing him to her.  
From below, an angry pair of eyes watched the two. She couldn't really see them, but she knew what was happening. The tears welled up in her eyes. She gave a little noise from the back of her throat. She than ran silently and swiftly away, not looking back, only building her anger.  
"Say that phrase again, Duo." Gilly whispered into his mouth.  
"I love you." He replied, the same way.  
"I love you, too."  
Gilly felt Duo's hand reach into the pocket with the ring. He pulled it out and looked it over. Gilly watched as he pulled her left hand up to his chest and slipped the ring on. It was a symbol of their love. Her father had given it to her mother and then to Gilly. Now, Duo gave it to her, in a way. Not that it was from him, but as a symbol. The ring glinted in the little light. Gilly gave a small smile, than she and Duo continued. 


	24. Go Forth Gundam Team

Chapter 23- Go Forth Gundam Team  
  
She pulled on her fingerless gloves. She had never really noticed them before. They just came as a natural part of her. The gloves were a light blue and she realized that that was why her OZ uniform was the color it was. It matched her gloves perfectly and she had worn them while with OZ. The gloves were something she had done for as long as she could remember. They made up her image in a way. To her they seemed formfitting and in a way, sexy.  
Now was the time for the battle that could change lives. This war had already changed her life greatly, but was going to end in the hands of those who believed in peace the most. She didn't like fighting; it sent chills up and down her spine. She knew the cause and was all for it, but she didn't want to fight.  
What she did want was to help, but the only way she could was to fight. No one else could pilot Knightsaber but her so it seemed a waste to just let it sit there while she did nothing. Knightsaber was her only way of helping. It gave her the strength and the will to fight that she needed, but if Duo weren't there, her heart just wouldn't be in it.  
Duo was the reason Gilly was alive. Nothing else mattered anymore, but her being with him. She loved him, she'd never felt this way before, and she'd do anything for him. What was more is he loved her in return, and that gave her the strength, the will, the passion to live. To live knowing that he would always be there for her, and that she had to be there for him, in order for him to be there for her. It was a cycle that she had learned to love.  
A few months ago, Gilly had thought that it wasn't meant to be. Every time she and he tried to express their emotions, something had happened to stop them. Interruptions, such as battles and kidnappings all seemed to find her. This was the other reason she hated battles and fighting. Aside from the senseless slaughter, those battles had kept them apart. She now hated Trieze and Scott, for kidnapping her. The other interruptions she could deal with. She'd never be able to bring herself to hate Heero, or even Tak for that matter.  
Since being back with Duo, Gilly hadn't had the chance to sit in Knightsaber. The two had some catching up to do. Gilly wondered how Knightsaber's systems would've reacted to the jamming device.  
Gilly remembered the ring on her left ring finger. She looked at that finger. The glove was covering it up. She frowned and removed the glove. Gilly moved her hand from side to side so the ring would glitter. With a small smile, she took the ring off, put the glove back on, and slid the ring on over the glove.  
She began to walk towards the control room when she ran into Amanda.  
"Amanda!" She said loudly, "What are you doing here?"  
"Me? What are you doing here?"  
"You know the answer to that."  
"I suppose I do." Amanda scratched her head and Gilly laughed.  
"Seriously. Why are you here."  
"The truth?"  
Gilly folded her arms in mock annoyance.  
"Okay. Okay. I left shortly after you did. I came to space to see how I could help. I had D'hara with me, so I would occasionally join in battles with Wufei Chang. He didn't exactly enjoy my presence at first, but little by little, he became more tolerant."  
"Wufei? From what I've heard, he hates being helped, and the help of a woman is something that he hates even more."  
"He just couldn't get rid of me. When he would try to attack me, I just flew away. D'hara is quite fast. Anyway, one day I got careless and D'hara kind of got impaled, than exploded."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Me too. Wufei couldn't just let me float in space, so he brought me to where he kept Nataku. I regained consciousness, and he let me stay with him, beings I really didn't have anywhere else to go."  
"How sweet. Anything else?"  
"Aside from the fact that I have found myself in love with him and we are becoming good friends? Um, no."  
"Wow. Quite a tale."  
"Yeah, so how have you been?"  
"I'm sure you've heard the stories."  
"I guess I have."  
"That's it. If you've talked to Duo, he knows practically all of what's happened since we arrived in space. I don't wish to go into a bunch of painful memories, so I won't bore you with the details."  
"Thanks, I think."  
"I have to go now, so I'll see you around, okay?"  
"See you."  
The two parted and Gilly headed for the control room. She walked into the room and caught the conversation as it was barely beginning.  
"Destroy Libra, that simple." Wufei said plainly.  
"But will that end the war, though?" Major Sally Po asked.  
"No, it won't. On earth Trieze is getting ready to send a military force into space. The colonies will retaliate against that." Quatre replied.  
"But we can't just leave Libra." Duo added. "I agree that we should destroy it." He said as he raised his hand.  
"Sure thing, Duo, but can we destroy it?" Trowa asked.  
"Are you saying we take on Zechs as our enemy?" Noin inquired.  
"Are you saying he's an Ali?" Duo jested.  
"Well, I...."  
"Heero, what's your opinion?" Howard asked.  
"Zechs is our enemy, he feels the same way about us." Heero nodded.  
"I agree." Gilly sighed.  
Duo looked up as Gilly walked up behind him. Alarms sounded.  
"There you have it, they've beaten us to the punch!" Duo sighed as signs of White Fang troops were spotted.  
"Let's go, Heero." Duo smiled.  
"Sorry, Zero and I won't be joining this battle." Heero replied.  
"Huh? What's goin' on, Heero?"  
"Gotta take care of something first."  
Gilly put a hand on Duo's shoulder and the two ran off to join the others in battle. Once on the field, the Gundam pilots found that the mobile dolls were loaded with strategic programs.  
In the battle, Gilly allowed Knightsaber to guide her through it. In not much time at all, all of the dolls were destroyed.  
"Damn! That was one hard day of work!" Duo yelled.  
"Yes." Gilly agreed, panting.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back on Peacemillion the Gundams were to be fueled up and repaired. Zero's eyes glowed green and Heero looked up from his work.  
"Yes, I know that, Zero. As it stands we can't possibly defeat Zechs." Heero said calmly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Geez, they just kept comin' after us, no matter how hard we fought 'em off!" Duo sighed.  
"Fighting like that won't get us anywhere, what we really need now is a plan." Quatre sighed with him.  
"That's easier said than done! Look, we've already made it really close to Libra, right? It's too late to come up with a plan."  
"But surely there will be a lot more mobile dolls guarding Libra. They'll probably separate us, than attack us." Trowa added.  
"You're right. And the enemy will attack when you're most worn out." Sally agreed.  
"That just means we'll have to crush Libra before they can get to us." Wufei snarled.  
No, that won't work. We don't stand a chance right now, but what options do we have? Quatre contemplated.  
Gilly sat listening to the Gundam pilot's conversation. At the center of her was a small hurt that seemed to come form a strange origin. She cringed with the pain, but hid it and continued to listen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heero handed Howard three data disks.  
"Could you install this?"  
"But this is...No way!"  
"Quatre can handle that."  
"You're right. I'll do it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zechs slipped the special headgear over Dorothy's head.  
"Hm..."  
"What do you think?"  
"It's not bad at all. I'd like to try it out in real combat."  
"You do that. I'm gonna have my hands full fighting Wing Zero with Epyon."  
Canns walked in. "Commander Milliardo, Peacemillion is heading straight for us!"  
"I'll face them, now!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heero hopped up onto Sandrock's loading platform. Quatre smiled.  
"I've asked Howard to install the Zero system in this suit as well."  
"But, how come?" His smile faded.  
"It's a good system for leading troops into battle, try it out."  
"I can't Heero! I-I can't do it! I just can't! No! Not the Zero!" His memories of his previous encounter with Zero raced through his mind. "I can't do it. I don't have what it takes! Why don't you lead us with Wing Zero?"  
"Wing Zero will be fighting Epyon, but some one has to lay out a plan if we're going survive this."  
"I know that."  
'Than you've got to take command. This is the way you can pay back the people in outer space, okay?"  
"Heero..."  
"The code's Zero, you have to input the letters to activate the system!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Duo..." Gilly jumped up onto Deathscythe's platform.  
"What is it?" Duo asked.  
"Sumire will be coming to battle sometime..."  
"Sumire?"  
"My friend from OZ."  
"Oh. How are you gonna handle that? Are you gonna fight her?"  
"No, I'll try to reason with her, and if she doesn't listen to me, I'll make her come with me by force."  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"I need you to keep everyone else away while I deal with her and Tak. I'll know which ones they are, but I need your help, because I'll be very short on time."  
"As you wish, milady." Duo said as he took Gilly's right hand and kissed it gently on the back, causing her to give a weak smile.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The six Gundams flew out of the hanger. Zero flew off.  
"Heero!"  
"Epyon's coming! The rest is up to you!"  
Without listening to Quatre's reasoning, the other four Gundams flew off to fight. As the Zero system controlled the mobile dolls, Zero and Epyon fought it out, and Quatre watched as all the Gundams were getting their butts beaten into the colonies.  
Finally, Quatre typed in the Zero code, and came up with a plan. He directed Wufei, Duo, and Trowa. Gilly was considered an extra like Noin, so she mimicked with Duo, using Knightsaber to help her out.  
Dorothy and Quatre finally realized who was coming up with the strategies, and Dorothy made a decision.  
"Fire Libra's main cannon and strike them!"  
"What's going on?! You've gotta be kidding!" Canns yelled.  
"It's the only way to destroy the Gundams!"  
"Just fire! That's all we can do!"  
Quatre was the first to realize it.  
"Everyone get outta here!"  
"Libra's firing their main weapon?!"  
Barely getting out of the way, both Peacemillion and the Gundams were able to get away from the beam's blast.  
"I must leave, Heero! This was too much responsibility for Dorothy!"  
"Hey, Zechs, Zero says you have no future, is Epyon telling you differently?" Heero asked Zechs as he flew away from the meaningless battle. 


	25. Signs of the Final Battle

Chapter 24- Signs of the Final Battle  
  
"Okay, it's all finished. Ya never know when we'll have to fight next, right?" Duo smiled at Deathscythe. "Countin' on ya buddy."  
"How come he gets all the attention?" Gilly complained as she leaned against Duo's back.  
"I love him more." He replied plainly.  
Gilly smiled as she jumped from the platform. "Sure you do."  
"I do!" He called after her. He watched her float towards Knightsaber, when something in Sandrock's cockpit caught his attention. He leaped up to the platform, Quatre was moving something around. "Quatre, what are you doing?" He asked.  
"Disengaging the Zero system." He looked over to see Heero standing on Zero's platform. "I no longer need this system. Don't worry," He called to Heero, "I can still fight without it."  
Heero turned to enter the Zero's cockpit when Duo added, "Heero, you be careful. Just because you can control it, doesn't change the fact that it's a dangerous system."  
"You're right." Heero said in his monotone voice.  
"I can't believe he agreed." Duo scratched his head in wonder, than turned to Quatre. "He man, I'm famished, let's get somethin' to eat."  
"That's fine by me." Quatre smiled.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo, I know you're gonna be mad at me, but I'm gonna fight my own way. Hilde told herself as she piloted the shuttle into Libra's docking area.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"How do like this place, Ms. Relena? Do you find it invigorating? There's a tension in the air as people prepare for war." Dorothy asked Relena as they walked down the line of mobile dolls. "Are you worried about Mr. Milliardo? I'm sure you must be considering that his next opponent is Mr. Trieze."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The computer flashed and made beeping noises as Hilde downloaded the much-needed data about Libra. The disk popped out and she grabbed it as fast as she could, and took off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Why would my brother start a war with a former friend of his, rather than talking things over?" Relena puzzled aloud to Dorothy.  
"Because, that is what they both want to do." Dorothy answered. "It's just that you don't understand how the two of them feel. It's not that it matters that much, though."  
"What do you mean?"  
Dorothy pointed. "Look at those Ms. Relena."  
Relena looked up at the Mercurius and the Vayeate. "What are they?" She asked.  
Dorothy told her the names. "They're mobile suits made by the same people who made the Gundams. Their test pilots were Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton."  
"What?!"  
'They've been reconstructed into mobile dolls, with the combat data of the Gundam pilots installed right into the systems."  
"Even Heero's?"  
"A Gundam pilot versus a programmed doll, who do you think will win?"  
"Heero won't lose."  
"Right, he's just so strong, isn't he?"  
Relena growled.  
"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to take care. Feel free to look around, Ms. Relena." Dorothy bowed and took off.  
Relena sighed pitifully as she looked at the Mercurius. "Heero..."  
A girl came up beside her. "Excuse me, can ask you if you know one of the Gundam pilots?" Hilde asked.  
"Huh?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Canns was sending an attack force towards Peacemillion, but Dorothy was skeptical.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I see, so you know one of the Gundam pilots, too." Relena asked  
"Yes, but I'm not nearly as strong as they are, and I can't fight with them." Hilde had to fight the tears, keep Relena from seeing her misery. "But I'm sure there's something I can do to help them." Perhaps, killing Gilly. She told herself.  
"You seem strong enough to me. I, on the other hand can't do anything at all to help them out." Relena sighed.  
"Huh?"  
"Anyway, it's too dangerous to stay here, you'd better make your get- away."  
"Alright! I will go. I really have to deliver this data on Libra." She poked her head out the door, than turned back. "Why not come with me? You want to see that Gundam pilot you know, don't you?"  
"I can't." She shook her head. "I have to stay. There are still some things I have to take care of."  
"Than I'd better be on my way." Hilde paused. "Wait, what was your name?"  
"My name is Relena Peacecraft."  
"Well, take care."  
"You too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alarms sounded.  
"Huh?! What's going on?!" Canns yelled.  
"A hatch exploded, and a Taurus cruiser's getting away!"  
"Someone's trying to escape?!"  
"I noticed that the Taurus cruiser is making a B-line straight for Peacemillion." Dorothy noted.  
"Send out the Virgos at once."  
"That won't be enough!"  
"What?!"  
"You should send the Mercurius and Vayeate. I'm sure that'll attract the Gundams here."  
"I'll give the orders around here! Send out the Mercurius and the Vayeate!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Huh? They're after me!" Hilde snarled as she looked over her shoulder. "And I just can't afford to be caught here."  
The Taurus cruiser sped up to escape the evil mobile dolls trailing it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"The repairs to the engine are almost finished." Quatre was saying.  
"Oh, yeah?" Heero monotoned.  
"That Howard sure is quick when it comes to getting his work done, huh." Duo said cheerfully as Gilly walked into the room. She flashed him a special smile, which he returned, accompanied by a wink. "I'll make my move quickly, too." He said to Trowa, over their game of chess.  
Trowa moved a piece to counter Duo. "I wonder, if it'll make up for our delays?"  
Gilly move behind Duo while he puzzled. "Now, what move should I be making?" He asked no one in particular.  
Wufei stepped up and moved one of Duo's pieces.  
"Hm. An excellent play." Trowa smiled.  
"Offense is your best defense. If you're only defensive, you limit yourself." Wufei said as though it were as plain as night and day.  
"Thanks a lot for the good tip, Wufei." Duo smiled and turned to Heero. "Heero, wanna play?"  
Heero seemed deep into his thoughts.  
"Huh?" Duo and Quatre shared confused looks.  
"What's the matter, Heero?" Quatre asked. "Is something bothering you?"  
Alarms sounded.  
"Looks like they beat us to it!" Duo sighed.  
"Let's go!" Quatre said.  
"Right!" Wufei agreed.  
Everyone took off, except Duo. Gilly began to, but Duo grabbed her arm to prevent her from going. She gave him a confused look.  
"I want you to stay here for this one." He said gently.  
"But, Duo..."  
"No." He said firmly. "I want you to get some sleep. You look tired, Ms. Baggy eyes."  
"I do not have..."  
He put his finger to her lips. "I want to be able to enjoy your eyes, not the bags."  
"Only for you than. But, you have to do something for me."  
"And that is."  
She moved in close and laid a kiss next to his ear before whispering, "Be careful."  
"Do you really have to ask?" He asked as he moved for the door.  
"Yes!" She called after him. She than retired to her room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The five pilots raced towards the battle as shooting stars. "Enemy mobile dolls, Virgo troops confirmed. Proceeding with mission." Heero watched the data.  
The battle began and the five pilots fought with all they had, destroying one mobile doll after another.  
"The Peacemillion assault force has entered combat with the Gundams." A White Fang soldier reported.  
"And of the Mercurius and Vayeate?" Canns asked.  
"They've almost got the target in firing range."  
"Alright, we have to shoot down the Taurus cruiser before it reaches the Gundams!"  
The shot hit Hilde's suit.  
"Ugh! Only a bit further to go! There's no way I'll let you defeat me now!" She returned the fire. "Huh?! It's those suits!" Her right wing received a hit.  
"There's just no end to them!" Duo sneered as he sliced through the assaulting Virgo.  
"Peacemillion! Peacemillion do you read me?!" His radio transmitted.  
"Hey, that sounds like..." Duo began.  
"Please, answer me! Duo...!" Hilde called.  
"Hilde!"  
"Duo! Go find her!" Quatre called.  
"And leave you guys?!"  
"Hurry! We'll take care of everything here!"  
Pieces of the suit broken and a trickle of blood ran down Hilde's forehead.  
"Watch! I'll make it!" Hilde cried as her suit became worse. "Hey! It's not over yet! I'll get this data to Duo and the others! Just watch me! I'm not going down!"  
The Vayeate fired its beam cannon at her, and she was sure she was going to die, but the giant black bat protected her from the deadly light. The light died.  
"Hilde, you still alive?" Duo called.  
"Uh, yeah, somehow or other." She managed a smile.  
"Stay back, I'll take care of these guys!"  
"Duo! Be careful!"  
He took a swing with his scythe, but the Mercurius blocked.  
"What?! What the hell's goin' on?! They're way too strong just to be mobile dolls."  
"Duo! Those mobile dolls aren't normal. They're programmed with data taken from you Gundam pilots."  
"Are you sure?!" Suddenly, he could see the fighting styles were Heero and Trowa's! "You've gotta be kiddin' me! So, this is like fightin' the two of 'em at once! Even so, they're pretty good copies, but they're still just dolls to me! You don't seriously expect a Gundam pilot to lose to dolls!"  
With several mighty swings of his beam scythe, Duo hacked up the dolls.  
"You've met your match! Next time you'd be better off programming in my data!" He turned to the busted up Taurus suit. "Hilde! Hey Hilde! Say something! Hey! Hilde!"  
"Duo...? I'm glad your safe, Duo."  
"Yeah, but you're in terrible shape."  
With great effort, she pulled the disk from her pocket. "I brought you guys this data on Libra, please, use it."  
"But, how come? Why'd you risk your life?"  
"Because, I just, I wanted to, Duo."  
"Jeez, you're a stupid fool!"  
"I figured you'd say something like that!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
The bed with Hilde on it rolled into the medical ward.  
"We can't let the data she brought us be put to waste." Quatre sighed.  
"Yeah." Duo agreed, he turned to Heero. "Heero. Relena Peacecraft is on Libra."  
"She is?"  
"Yeah, Hilde said she met her there."  
Relena. Heero sighed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heero.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gilly awoke with a start. She gasped for air. It did not come. The dreams were back, and the nightmare was starting again. Since she had got her memory back, the evil dreams had started again, and the beginning of her death, as well. 


	26. Friends, Foes, and Fate

Chapter 25- Friends, Foes, and Fate  
  
*Authoress' note- I'm assuming you all know the rest of the story to Gundam Wing, so here on out it's gonna be just my fan-fic, along with a few of the important bits from the actual story line. Minasan enjoy! ^_~.  
  
Duo entered the room. "Where in the world has Heero gone?!"  
"Out on the Virgo carrier we recovered," Trowa replied, "you know where he's gone."  
"And he left Wing Zero? What, he's gonna have a fist fight with Zechs?"  
"Knowing him, he'll fight anyway he can." Wufei smirked.  
"I'm sure that's not the only reason he's gone." Quatre added.  
"Wait a minute! You mean he went over there to save that girl?!" Duo asked.  
"Yeah...."  
"In that case, I was giving him too much credit. I had him figured as the most sane guy among the lot of us." Wufei sneered as he worked on his muscles.  
"Well, it just goes to show ya how powerful that girl is to influence a guy like Heero." Trowa smiled, looking up from his magazine.  
"Hmph!"  
"Wufei, if Heero does bring Relena back, at least welcome her here. It's so easy to hurt a woman's feelings..."  
Wufei scowled. Quatre let out a small laugh.  
At that moment, Gilly walked into the room. She looked as though she had just woken up, but something was terribly wrong. Sweat dripped from her brow and was wetting her neat ponytail. Although she dressed for combat, she looked miserable and unready to fight. Duo didn't notice her at first, and continued the conversation. Wufei looked even more pissed at the sight of Gilly.  
"Hey, Quatre!" Duo said, leaning over Quatre's shoulder. "If we're goin' after them, shouldn't we be going?"  
"Now isn't the time to be decreasing Peacemillion's defense. Besides, let's leave the two of them alone."  
Duo sighed. "You guys really trust Heero." He sighed again, than muttered, "He makes mistakes just like the rest of us."  
Silence fell on the group. Gilly couldn't decide whether to move or hold as still as possible. Just then, duo looked up at her with a smile, which faded as quickly as it had appeared. The other three followed Duo's gaze.  
"Hi..." Gilly said softly.  
Wufei grumbled something about weak women and nightmares and walked toward the door. When he looked back, Trowa shot him a dirty look; Duo's was even dirtier. Quatre bit his lip. As Wufei passed Gilly he gave her a look only she saw. He was scanning her, taking in her sweaty apparel, and sharing a private, and very small, moment of sympathy.  
Duo walked up to Gilly very slowly, as though she was a deer and he might frighten her and she'd take off, if he moved too suddenly. He pulled her out the door, into the lonely corridor.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"I'm fine." She answered sweetly.  
He gave her a suspicious look.  
She held up a hand. "Just hot, honest."  
Her heart screamed, Tell him.  
Her mind answered, Not now, I don't want to worry him. We're finally together.  
TELL HIM!  
No!  
TELL HIM!!!  
Not now, dear God, not now! She fought the tears and won with a smile. She and Duo returned to the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You ready, Gilly?" Duo asked.  
"Ready?" Came her weak reply.  
"To go out again. Can you handle it?"  
"Yeah." She walked slowly down the corridor.  
"We'll be up against Trieze's force..."  
Gilly's fists clenched, and she stopped dead in her tracks. Trieze's Force. She knew what it meant, but how was she going to...  
"Gilly?" Duo waved his hand in front of her face.  
"Huh?!" Was her startled response.  
"What's got you so edgy about fighting Trieze's force? Is it that guy...?" He almost finished.  
"No!"  
Duo gave her a startled and hurt look.  
"No, it's that I don't want to fight Sumire."  
"Who's Sumire?"  
"I met her when I was with the Trieze Faction. She's a good friend and I don't want to see her get hurt. She can fight fairly well, but if she gets matched up against a Gundam pilot, she's dead. I don't know what I'm gonna do..."  
"Go."  
"What?"  
"Go."  
"What do you mean, 'go'?"  
"Go get her. Convince her to come back with you to Peacemillion. We'll welcome her here."  
"Right." Gilly contemplated a moment, than began walking again. "I told her to leave, but she probably didn't, so I'll try to convince her again. If she doesn't come willingly, than I'll use force, she doesn't deserve to die like that."  
"What do you mean?" Duo followed.  
"She fights for Takara Nokozan, and she won't leave him to the wolves. Even if he doesn't believe in her or love her, she still loves him. Now that I know who I am, she and I shall have a long talk."  
"Kay."  
"Thanks, Duo." Gilly stopped again.  
Duo walked a few paces in front of her, stopped, and turned to look her in the eye. She refused to make eye contact.  
"Gilly," He began, "when we return, please, tell me what's wrong. Don't lie, I know something's wrong, you can't hide from me."  
"I know that..."  
He seized her hands and pulled them to his chest, forcing her to follow. "You trust me, right?"  
"It's," She sniffed, "it's not about that." The tears wouldn't stop, and collapsed into his warm arms. "I'll tell you, but not now, okay?"  
"Alright." He whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair. "I'll be here for you, now, and forever."  
His kindness made Gilly hate herself. How could she do this to him? How could she hurt him so?  
  
* * * * *  
  
"All systems go!" Gilly called.  
"Go get your friend, and I'll be your protection if need be!" Duo replied.  
"Gotcha!" Gilly said as she dropped from the hanger into the void of space.  
Pulse. The synapse pulse was ever-present now, a constant reminder of all the misfortunes in her life. She could try to ignore it, but it was impossible. What was the solution...?  
She saw the line of mobile suits. It wasn't far off, and a fairly small fleet. Trieze was testing them. The soldiers were meant to see what the Gundam's strength was, and then get the hell out of there before they were blown to pieces.  
Without thinking, Gilly sped up. She charged right into their ranks and began to fight off the few suits that attacked her, all time calling out Sumire's name.  
"Sumire! Sumire, where are you?" She called into the ranks.  
No response came. The radios were tuned to each other; she had to hear Gilly's calls.  
Gilly noticed two suits apart from everyone, two Leos, just sitting there like blind targets. Duo was off elsewhere; keeping a close eye on her if she needed him.  
Gilly charged up to the two mobile suits. "Sumire! Is that you?" She called to them.  
One Leo put his beam saber in front of the other. "Take her if you can!" Came a boy's voice.  
"Knock it off!" Sumire smacked the other suit and floated towards Gilly.  
"You've returned to us?" She asked officially.  
"Never." Came Gilly's firm response.  
"Gilly? Is it really you?" Her concern almost made Gilly falter.  
"Yes, it's me. But, I have not returned to you."  
"Than why did you come back?" Asked the male as he pushed forward again.  
"Well," Gill began, "definitely not for you, Tak."  
"To save a friend in need." She sneered. "Sumire, why didn't you leave?"  
"I'll fight for what I believe in, Gilly, and this is it." Sumire replied.  
"Than fight for what you believe in, but do not do it on the side of deception!" She pleaded.  
"What do you mean?!"  
"I, Gilly Hathaway, Gundam pilot, have come to save you. Please, Sumire, come with me. I don't wish for my friends to die. You are nothing but decoys, and Tak knows it."  
"Don't listen to her, Sumire!" Tak yelled. "She's lying!"  
"What do you mean?" Sumire asked as she pushed forward once again, the spirit gone from her voice.  
"This force here is nothing but a test force. The reason Tak came is unknown to me, but you are nothing but puppets. I will not have my friends die that way!" She screamed, fighting the synapse pulse.  
The pain was becoming too great for her to handle. She couldn't stay here much longer. It was now or never.  
"SUMIRE! COME NOW, OR MORE THAN JUST YOU WILL DIE!" She screamed, through the mask of overwhelming pain.  
"Gilly!" Came a shriek. "What's wrong?!"  
It was Duo, coming to her rescue.  
"Oh, Duo," Gilly managed, "it hurts so much."  
White hot, searing pain shot through her head, blinding her from seeing what was happening. She was fighting unconsciousness, unconsciousness that would kill her. But still blinded by the hurt.  
No. She told herself. I won't give in. And finally, the pain took out all of her senses, and she emptied her stomach's contents onto the floor of Knightsaber. Very distantly she heard Duo shouting orders to Sumire, to get her to help get Gilly back to Peacemillion.  
At least, Gilly thought, I got Sumire to come with us.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She stumbled out of Knightsaber, and suddenly, the ground came up to meet her. Through the blinding white, she could see the floor get closer and closer. She had managed to save herself, but not herself. She hit the ground, hard, and immediately began to hold her stomach and wretched violently. Through the terrifying agony, she could feel the warm hands on her back. Had she the strength, she would have knocked them away, but another violent convulsion in her stomach prevented her from getting rid of the loving hands.  
Duo moved her hair back and held, in case her stomach were to lose its contents on the floor (had their been anything left to empty), but it was already long gone.  
Very slowly, the pain and wretching sub-sided. Her stomach was sore, but she felt better since it had stopped.  
He carefully lifted her up, and led her along one dark corridor after another. She tried to keep up, but the pain kept her stumbling. When she went down, Duo was right there to catch her and lower her to the ground. She crouched down in a frog-like position, with her butt on the ground, as well. He carefully put his arm around her as she wretched a couple more times.  
After she stopped, the two sat in the lonely hall for several minutes before Duo spoke.  
"You lied to me." He said plainly.  
"No," She said sheepishly, "I just didn't tell you everything."  
He gave her a gentle glare, which she didn't see through her pain.  
"But," She continued in a hoarse whisper, "I shall not lie to you now."  
Duo gave her a steady look, as a tear rolled down her cheek. He watched with intensity as it followed her jaw-line to her chin, waited a few seconds, and dripped onto her chest. When he looked back up, into her eyes, she was looking right back into his.  
All she could think about was how beautiful his cobalt blue eyes were. Her words were stuck in her throat, just looking into those eyes made her lose herself. She loved him so much, and she was about to break his heart along with her own. She could feel the big, hot tears building in her eyes.  
"Duo," She managed.  
His comforting hands took up her own. "I'm here for you." He whispered.  
Her heart broke. "Duo, I'm dying." She blurted, and closed her eyes.  
He stood and backed up half a step. "What?!"  
She opened her teary eyes and looked at him. "I don't know why or how, but I..."  
"Are you sure?!" He cut her off.  
Suddenly, death wouldn't come soon enough. "If I weren't already going to die, I'd kill myself for causing you any pain, but even that wouldn't end the suffering, would it?" Seeing the pain in those dazzling eyes of his, hurt her deeper than just mere emotions, it hurt her heart and soul.  
He scratched his nose. "No. No. No." He said softly. "He whispered softly at first. "No! It just can't be!" He shouted.  
His shouting only made the tears come faster. Gilly gave a whimpering sob, trying to hold back the unavoidable tears. They came like a spring downpour, and her head slumped between her knees.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. "So sorry." She repeated. She looked up into his eyes. "I am so very sorry." She added a little voice to her apology, than her head slumped again.  
She looked when she felt the heat of his body, very close to hers, almost touching. His face was right there. For the first time in all the time she'd known him, Duo had a gloss in his eyes.  
The tears that were about to cascade from his elegant eyes were all Gilly could feel. His penetrating gaze made her feel naked. The sea of all emotions are in the eyes, and that's all each could look at. The sun setting on that sea brought no warmth in the freezing cold waters that ripped at their flesh. She began to shiver with the eternity of cold. Duo's eyes seemed suddenly very close. They were closed as well. She wondered why. The tingle of her flesh touching his brought her into the realization that the sea of emotions wasn't cold, but warm and comforting with its passion of love, life, and fulfillment that nothing and no one else could grant.  
The feel of his tongue in her mouth reminded her of their first kiss. That being such a happy time, that they could finally be together, and now she was leaving him again.  
She closed her eyes against the burning hot tears and threw her arms around his neck, returning the loving warmth. Without thinking, she allowed her heart to run wild. She forced her tongue into his mouth, kissing him with all the strength she had, knowing, it could be their last.  
He returned her kiss with equal passion, just as intense. He pressed her against the wall, in her sitting position, her knees on both sides of his torso, clenching tightly to the life she loved, the love she lived for. 


	27. Life and Death

Chapter 26- Life and Death  
  
Duo walked down the line of cold steel, passing Zero, Heavyarms, and Sandrock, before coming to Deathscythe Hell. Standing right next to it was Knightsaber.  
He had convinced Gilly to stay behind and not put herself through any more stress. He wanted her to live as long as she could until...  
Hopes failed, hearts shattered, love deadened, what was he to do when his world suddenly began to fall apart? He would fight, that's what. Whether Gilly was going to die or not, he had to fight for the other things he believed in, peace.  
The mechanical sound of Knightsaber's door brought him out of his reverie. He looked in the direction of the sound, and sure enough, there was Gilly boarding the Gundam.  
"What are you doing?!" He called as he jumped up to Deathscythe's door.  
"I'm coming too!" She called back.  
"No!" He yelled, drawing the attention of the workers and a few of the other pilots.  
"What do you mean, 'no'?!"  
"What the hell do you think I mean?! I am not letting you die faster!"  
She jumped over to Duo's platform. There were tears forming in her eyes when she grabbed his shoulders. "Duo," She said firmly, and yet her voice still carried a gentle tone, "I will not give in and just die. As long as I'm alive I will fight for what I believe in. I believe in you, my first and last thought of every day as long as I'm alive, and forever after. "I find I cannot rest in peace knowing the one I love is out there risking his life for what he believes in, and I am not. There's a way, an angle, I'm not seeing, and I will find it, I will grab it and use it. If I am to die, it will be fighting for what I love and believe in, not alone in my bed, waiting. I can't do that."  
"And if it shortens your life, rather than saving you...?"  
"So be it. At least I'll be by your side, fighting with you, and for you." She put her arms around his neck. "I love you, I will never be able to just leave and not protect you, no matter how think you don't need it."  
Duo's movements froze, she wanted a chance to find a way, and this might be it, he couldn't stop her. He couldn't bring himself to hold her, to give her false hope, and how he wanted to. His want overrode everything and he threw his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, cradling her, comforting her, possibly even holding her for the very last time.  
To think, he told himself, me, a Gundam pilot, so easily swayed when it comes to her. He smiled inwardly. Heero's not the only one, we're all human...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"All systems go." Gilly whispered, not really needing to say it, but it made her feel a little better. "Knightsaber," She said a little softer, "please, help me protect him."  
Dropping out of the hanger and flying directly into battle, always seemed somehow exhilarating to her, and this time especially, not only because it would be her last battle, but it was looking to be the final battle for everyone. Milliardo Peacecraft would not win, and neither would Trieze Kushrenada, they would see to that.  
Noin flew close behind with Sumire in tow, and the Gundams leading the way. The battlefield came sooner than she had expected. It was here, and the fight had already begun.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Where is he? She asked herself silently. Growling she took off down the line of battle, sending a few mobile dolls to hell as she went. He was off fighting; she knew that, but where?  
Her worry fluttered when she came in contact with a familiar suit.  
"Tak!" She screamed. "Get the hell out of my way!"  
"I won't fight you," He informed her, "I intend to get you back."  
"Tak! You never had me to begin with!"  
"That's where you're wrong. I'll get you and Sumire back. He can't have you for his harem, you're mine!" He yelled as he took off.  
Gilly watched him go. He's gone mad. She concluded, as she went the opposite direction. Once again she bumped into someone she didn't ever want to see again.  
"You are doing well, Ms. Hathaway." Came his smooth voice.  
"What do you want?" She sneered.  
"To speak with you, of course." Replied the Tallgeese II's pilot.  
"What decent thing could I possibly have to say to you?"  
"Nothing I would imagine."  
"Exactly, now if you'll excuse me..."  
His beam sword blocked the way she was planning to take. She turned to him with a look of total disgust on her face.  
"I won't fight you, Trieze. It's not my fight. I will say this, however.  
"You are an evil person and you will get yours. I could never punish you enough for all that you have done. God will never forgive you, and I hope you know that. I will forever hold you in contempt. Once I admired you ability, but now it's all a bunch of bullshit. Go to hell, Trieze, just go to hell."  
"Than forgiveness is out of the question?"  
"You betcha." Gilly smiled, as she watched the other Gundam coming towards them. "Wake up and smell the Gundanium, Trieze, your ships just come in."  
*Author's note*- Sorry, I couldn't help the Gundanium crack...  
Trieze looked to see what she was talking about, and Gilly took that moment to leave, and smacking the Tallgeese II in the head as a good-bye gift made her feel better as she left the battle to Wufei.  
"Hello, Trieze." She heard Wufei say as she flew off.  
The synapse pulse made a wave through her mind. Something was wrong, very wrong. Looking around, she allowed the pulse to guide her in the right direction. She felt her body began to shake, slowly at first, than more rapidly. She shook away the growing pain, and flew off toward the bad feeling.  
Her heart began to race, and she saw what gave her that awful feeling in her stomach.  
Synapse pulse. Suddenly something came alive within her, something she didn't even know existed. A voice within herself, a voice that seemed to know her very well. An inner-self that provided a form of adrenaline, strength to be used as a trumph card.  
Fight. It told her. It was Takara Nokozan with a huge beam cannon. What's he up to? She asked herself.  
No good. Replied the voice.  
Cautiously, Gilly approached him. She heard him over the radio. He was speaking in a low voice, but she still heard him.  
"Now, you will pay for taking them from me."  
She didn't need to look where Tak aimed, she already knew.  
"Tak!" She yelled, drawing his attention.  
He looked her way. "I'll free you, Gilly!"  
"Tak!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
She raced toward him, but it would be too late. She was pushing her limits as is, there was no way to win.  
Don't you dare give up! It told her.  
Pulse. Stop it! Let her live. Pulse. No!  
Pulling up, Gilly raced towards the direction in which Tak was firing. Too absorbed in his vengeance, Tak didn't see Gilly on her way to help Duo, nor did he see Sumire coming p fast from behind.  
"Die." He snarled as he pulled the trigger.  
Let her win, help her once more, Knightsaber, let her save her love! The voice yelled.  
Screaming, Gilly raced for Duo. "Duo!" She cried. "I won't let you have him, NO!"  
I will protect him! I will not lose! Losing is not an option! Never give in! Never give up! Hope is never lost! The thoughts raced through her mind, and finally the voice and her were one.  
Knightsaber, you will not kill me, I will save him! Just lend me your strength once more!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo looked up as the beam of light came at him.  
"What the...?" He asked himself aloud.  
The light was suddenly blocked from view, and all he could see was an explosion. Gilly...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Her heart nearly exploded as she flung herself in front of the Deathscythe Gundam. Duo. The only thought that kept her from loosing consciousness, as Gundanium chips and other shrapnel hit her all over her body.  
Pulse. It still wasn't over. Her screams filled the air as her body and soul were being ripped from each other, and shredded to pieces at the same time.  
After the explosions stopped, there was silence.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Is she dead? He asked himself silently.  
"Gilly!" He called to his love. "Gilly, answer me!"  
A soft sound came from the wreckage that was once Knightsaber.  
"Gilly! Are you alive?! Answer me, dammit!"  
"Duo..." Came a fragile reply.  
"Oh God, you're alive."  
No answer.  
"Gilly!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Takara Nokozan! You bastard!" She screamed with all of her hatred added to her voice.  
"It's not fair..." He whispered.  
"You're a monster, you ass! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
"I'm freeing you..." Takara gasped.  
"You idiot! Moron! I am free! Ever since I left Trieze, I have been free!"  
"She wasn't supposed to save him..." He protested.  
"Yes! She was! She loves him Takara, not you! What makes you hate him more?! That he loves Gilly? Is it that she loves him back? Or, is it that I left?! We left Tak, because we want to fight for what you believe in!"  
"And what do you believe in, Sumire Okotta?" He said firmly.  
"You, Tak, I believe in you. Or I did. But, now I see what you are, a monster!"  
"I'm not a monster." He argued.  
"Tak! Why would you kill the only thing sustaining Gilly's life?"  
"I..."  
"Choose now, Tak. What do you believe in?"  
She turned her back to go help Gilly when she heard the explosion. Spinning around wildly, she caught the end of what had happened.  
"Why," She whispered, "Tak?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
She opened her eyes. She hadn't been asleep; she had just felt the need to rest her eyes.  
There was burning, like knives in her physical body, and indescribable pain in her heart and soul. Was she dead? Was she in hell? No. No, hell was worse. She was still alive, barely, she thought.  
The light was dim. A green, glowing light that seemed very close. She heard sounds, too. No, not sounds, voices. Two of them. One was the voice of a friend, and the other was like music. Full of compassion, love, understanding, warmth, care, and love. She wished she could remember the name of the voices' owners. Her head hurt too much too much to think.  
"Gilly!" He called to her. Yes, his voice was for her, and her alone. What was his name?  
"Gilly!" The voice seemed insistent.  
Abruptly, the words flew out of her mouth at a hoarse scream. "Duo! I'm here! I'm alive!"  
That's his name. She thought.  
"Gilly! I'm taking you back!" He called.  
"No!" She heard herself scream unexpectedly.  
"But, why..." Was all he could manage.  
"No. You stay and continue to help, I know you want to, it's okay." Oh, how she wanted him to take her back and hold her when it was all ending.  
"Gilly, I want to..."  
"I'll take her back." Sumire cut him off. "I'll take good care of her."  
"But, I..."  
"Duo, I'll be okay." She assured him, even though it was a lie.  
"Very well, we'll finish here, you go rest."  
"Of course."  
With great difficulty, the two parted ways. Gilly had to force herself not to call to him and beg him to stay. Sumire's Leo suit pushed the ruined Knightsaber towards Peacemillion  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sumire pushed the Gundam into the hanger. When the airlocks were sealed she ran out of her Leo suit.  
"Someone! We need a doctor! Gilly's hurt!" She called.  
A woman in a green army suit ran to assist her in getting Gilly to the medical wing. She prayed it wasn't too late.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gilly felt hands pulling her from her Gundam. She watched as Knightsaber got farther and farther away as she was carried down the hall. As they entered the hospital room, Gilly felt the synapse pulse, and was shaken from her trance.  
That's it! Her mind screamed.  
She suddenly found she was lying on a hospital bed. Sumire and Sally were standing over her.  
"Gilly? Are you alright?"  
"I have a request..." She whispered.  
"Name it!" Sumire said eagerly.  
"Tell the people down in the hanger to get Knightsaber out. I don't care how, but do it now."  
"Gilly, why?"  
Gilly closed her eyes.  
"What are you planning to do?"  
"I'll level with you Sumire."  
Gilly opened her eyes and noticed Sally leaving the room. "You don't have to go." She said meekly.  
"What is it, Gilly?" Sally asked.  
"If I succeed, my life will no longer be in jeopardy. But, if I fail I'll die, simple."  
"What are you planning to do?! And what has Knightsaber to do with it?!" Sumire blurted.  
"If I live, I'll tell you."  
"Gilly..."  
"I'd also like you to leave. I don't know what will happen."  
"I'll go warn the hanger." Sumire said quietly. She made for the door. After she closed it, Gilly could see her running down the hall.  
"I have to go get something, so I'll be right back." Sally sighed.  
"Thank you, Sally."  
Gilly moved over on her side, facing the curtain. The sound of heavy breathing had caught her attention. Her heart went out to her, but she still held her in contempt to some extent.  
"Hello, Hilde." Gilly said in a heavy whisper.  
"I heard. What are you planning to do?" Came the response from a body that was weaker than her own.  
"I plan on risking my life to save it."  
"I want to apologize."  
"It's not necessary."  
"But it is. I love him, but he clearly doesn't return that feeling. Well, he does, just not for me. I was jealous, I didn't want to believe I'd lost him, but it's true..."  
"You haven't lost him, and he does love you," She paused, "just not in the way you'd most like."  
Hilde gave a muffled laugh, followed by a choke and coughing.  
"I'm sorry, too, Hilde. I feel I've taken him from you..."  
"NO!" Came her very forceful reply. She coughed. "No. I never had him to begin with, he's a friend."  
"Hilde, I have a favor to ask of you. Just listen before you give your answer. Okay?"  
"Kay."  
"I may not live through this stunt I'm about to pull. If I don't," She choked back the tears and swallowed the lump in her throat, "will you take care of him for me. Knowing he is alive and happy, even if it isn't with me, I feel joyous, it's my own form of selfishness."  
"Not only will you live, Gilly, because you're a Gundam pilot, a strong one at that, but I can't make that promise."  
Gilly heard her begin to cry. She was in so much pain it hurt Gilly to allow her to even talk.  
"Why?" Was all she managed through clenched teeth and knowing.  
"My wounds are internal, and they can't stop the bleeding. I will die. I can't stop it. I'm not as strong as you."  
"That's a lie."  
"I'm sorry, Gilly, I can't make that promise."  
Gilly gathered her strength, and stood up. Limping, she managed to get over to where Hilde lay. Her heart almost stopped. It was bad. Hilde looked as though she'd been run over and through.  
"Hilde..."  
"Skip it."  
"No." She sighed. "Hilde, my friend, thank you."  
"For what?!" She sneered.  
"For helping me and Duo find each other. For a long time I though it impossible, but you and a few other people helped us to be together. Chances that we won't be together have risen again..."  
"You'll live. You're strong, invincible."  
"I'll have them take you out of here."  
"I'll stay, my friend."  
"No. I don't know what'll happen, I don't want anyone to be around in case I explode," She paused, "or something."  
Hilde giggled.  
"Thanks, Hilde."  
"You're welcome, Gilly."  
Gilly collapsed back onto the bed just as Sally walked in. Gilly's eyes moved to Hilde's bed, and Sally got the message.  
"Thanks." Gilly whispered.  
Sally wheeled Hilde out, who was currently unconscious. Sumire looked in the door, nodded that Knightsaber was out, but was immediately shooed out by Sally. Gilly waved good-bye, and was than left in silence. Alone with her thoughts, she could hear death's footsteps coming closer and closer.  
"Knightsaber." She said quietly to herself, and to the Gundam. "I've figured it out."  
Duo. He was her strength. I will not die. For you, I will beat this. I've solved the mystery as to what's killing me.  
"Knightsaber." She whispered. "If you can control me while I'm not inside you, than who's to say I can't control you from outside?" She asked herself.  
She closed her azure eyes, shutting out the tears. She needed to be strong for this. For Duo, for herself. She felt the synapse pulse become clearer in her mind. Her heart began to race. This was it. A matter of life and death. She had to win, needed to win, to live again.  
Duo.  
Pulse.  
No, I won't let this win!  
Pulse.  
"Duo."  
She could feel it. Pulse.  
Where's the self-detonation switch?  
Pulse.  
"Where is it?!" She asked louder.  
Pulse. Pulse.  
"Where the hell is it?!" Her voice grew louder still.  
Duo. Pulse.  
"NO! I will never give up!"  
Pulse.  
"Never! My life is mine!"  
Pulse.  
"Duo!"  
There! There it is!  
Pulse.  
"No! Not yet! I still have to do this!"  
With all of her heart, mind, and soul, Gilly switched it.  
"DUO!!!" Her scream filled the halls of Peacemillion, shattering hearts.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo looked towards Peacemillion. An explosion went off, and suddenly he felt her skin, her soft lips, he heard her voice, smelled her hair, felt her presence. She was calling him.  
"God dammit!!!" He screamed. "You damn well better be okay!!!" 


	28. Immortality

Chapter 27- Immortality  
  
Heartbeat. How could it be so faint? So distant, so hopeless. So many had died, did she have to as well? It had never really seemed possible, yet here she was, hoping again. Finding out what it felt like to have friends who cared for her, for the first time in a long time.  
"You can't give up," She whispered, as she moved the sweat soaked strand of hair away from Gilly's eye, "not yet."  
She put her fore and middle fingers to her own neck. A lively pulse met her touch. With a tear drenched sigh; she put those same two fingers to Gilly's neck. A large tear rolled down her silken cheek, across her jaw line, and landed on Gilly's chest.  
"No." She whispered.  
Hilde finally spoke from her chair across the room. "How long has it been?"  
The life-ripping scream echoed in Sumire's ears. "One hour." She managed.  
"And thirty minutes." Sally added. "It was thirty minutes after," She paused, "when we transferred here."  
"Where is he?" Hilde asked impatiently.  
"I," Sumire choked, "I don't know."  
"Did you find anyone?" Hilde turned to Sally.  
"No. No one has her type of blood."  
"Dammit." Sumire snarled, her fists clenched tightly.  
Hilde sat in silence. She knew what must be done. As much as she wanted to, she was still afraid.  
"There is one." She finally whispered.  
Sally looked intensely at her. "No!"  
"But, we have the same..." She pleaded.  
"Hilde, you're on borrowed time as is. No!"  
"Please!"  
"No!" Sally raised her voice to almost a yell.  
"It's my choice!" Hilde screamed.  
Sumire felt her heart break.  
"Hilde..."  
"She has as much of a right to live as I do!"  
"But you..."  
"We don't both have to die!" She closed her eyes tight and clenched her fists hard, drawing blood.  
"Don't you want to live as long as possible?!"  
"Dying is dying. Whether it comes now, or an hour from now, she shouldn't have to die, too! Especially since there's a chance for her to live!"  
"Don't Hilde, please..."  
"I want her to live, this is her way of doing so. I want Duo to be happy, even if it's with her and not me."  
Hilde.  
"Huh?!" Hilde's eyes snapped open.  
Don't Hilde. My life isn't worth it!  
"Gilly?"  
Sumire and Sally looked at her, confused.  
Yes. It's me. I'll die anyway, but you shouldn't have to.  
...  
"Please, let me?"  
It's your choice, I suppose.  
"I want Duo to be happy."  
Me too.  
"It's decided than."  
"What's decided?" Sumire and Sally asked simultaneously.  
"I understand." She whispered to herself. "Gilly gave me her consent." She smiled at Sumire and Sally.  
"But, she's in a comma." Sumire pleaded.  
"I know."  
"I won't ask."  
"I'm ready for the blood transfusion." Hilde blurted, desperately trying not to cry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So cold." She murmured to herself.  
Her mind was a swirl of different depths of darkness. She knew what had just happened, but she couldn't remember how or why. Her eyes came open, open to the dark.  
"Where the hell am I?" She asked the shadows.  
She heard panting coming from outside. She looked to her right. The scent and ora he gave off told her right. He wasn't the only one in the room; there were two others, both of them women.  
"Is she alright?" The young man asked, breathless.  
"The blood transfusion went well." The older of the two women said.  
"And Hilde...?"  
The younger woman shook her head. The man looked over at her. Suddenly, she felt alone with him, alone is his penetrating stare.  
She knew him, she did. She just couldn't put her finger on his name, or identity.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"She's still in the comma." Sumire sighed, tearfully.  
"I see." Duo replied. "How long?"  
Sumire heard the scream echo once again in the back of her mind, and she choked back the tears. "Four hours, and twenty-five minutes." She glared at him. "And where have you been?!"  
"I'm sorry. There's no excuse for me not being here." He gave a pathetic smile. "Considering I couldn't think up a good one."  
Sumire forced a smile. Duo walked carefully over to the bed where Gilly lay. The covers were pulled up tight under her arms and against her chest. He knew she wasn't wearing anything underneath, and it must be cold for her, for her arms were on top of the covers at her sides, anyway.  
Beep...beep...beep.  
The heart monitor talked to him. He looked at her statistics. He gasped.  
"Why is her heart beat so faint?" He asked Sally.  
Sally clutched her clipboard to her chest. "She's very relaxed in the comma, that's probably why." Than she whispered to herself, "Or so I hope."  
"Oh." He sighed as he moved his hand down to Gilly. He reached out to touch her cheek.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She wished she could remember who he was. He seemed to have some deep feelings for her. His warmth was what she felt more than anything else about him. His warmth towards her.  
She saw him coming closer, and for some reason, her heart began to beat faster.  
"What is this?" She asked the empty void.  
He reached out to touch her cheek. Her body suddenly felt warmer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! The heart monitor noted.  
Duo withdrew his hand. "What the...?!" He pointed to the monitor.  
Both Sally and Sumire rushed over. Sally tapped the monitor, and the heart rate seemed to go down.  
"Hmm..." Sally stuck her pen in her mouth, "I don't know. Perhaps a malfunction?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"No!" She yelled at the cold blackness.  
Covering her eyes with her hands, she began to sob. It hurt so much, and she didn't know why.  
Her sobs were broken by the indescribable warmth she felt on her cheek. His touch was there with it, even though his hand hadn't completed its sojourn there.  
Cautiously, she opened her eyes. She looked up at the light that seemed to be there, yet not there.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cobalt blue eyes watched her. Familiar eyes that touched something deep within her heart and soul with a form of hope were watching her.  
"Duo..." She whispered as she touched her cheek.  
His warmth began to spread throughout her body, as well as her memories. All the time she'd spent with him, it all seemed to be her entire life. Nothing else mattered, now it was only him. There was no need for anything else. She sighed heavily, not noticing the light above her dimming.  
Suddenly it was gone. The warmth, the touch, both were gone. She looked around frantically. The light was gone.  
"What's going on?!" She screamed, her voice echoing off if nothing, and coming back to her with her own reply.  
"So," She was on the verge of tears, "this is a comma. Dark and cold?" She whispered. "How come I'm aware of what's going on around me? I thought a comma was a deep sleep."  
Silence was her only answer. So many questions, and no answers. So infuriating.  
For the first time, Gilly noticed that she was naked. But, her body looked different to her. There were no details to her body, the only definition over her perfect flesh, was her navel. She put her hands on her toes and pulled them up the length of her legs. She got to her mid-thighs and stopped. Where was the scar? She looked at her thigh with desperation, and began to rub the area where it had been intensely; still no scar.  
At the dismay of realizing all the wounds she'd received since meeting Duo, she never though about how much they meant to her. They were proof of her love for him, prizes; her willingness to do anything for him; her own selfishness.  
Knowing he was alive and happy was the only thing that made her life worth living. She could protect him and know he was safe, and that made her happy; it was her own form of selfishness.  
She finished her check of her body, only to find she had no definition. She was a living, Gilly mannequin. What she really wanted was to get out of the hellhole.  
  
*Author's note*- When I say she has no definition, I'm thinking transformation, here. Think of Rayearth, or Sailor Moon, or even Shadow Lady's transformation scenes. No nipples, no detail whatsoever. "She's not naked, she's magical!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What are you doing?!" Sumire asked in a huffy voice.  
"When I touched her cheek, it was cold." Duo explained, turning from his work, "So, I touched her chest, her flesh was like ice."  
"So?" She folded her arms over her breasts.  
"So, I'm pulling the covers up over her shoulders." He sighed, returning to what he was doing.  
"Don't!" Sumire grabbed his arm.  
"Why not?"  
"Let me." She insisted.  
"Why? I think I can handle it."  
She gave in. "Gilly's naked."  
Sumire saw a mischievous smile cross Duo's lips. "Oh, really? And you think I don't know that?"  
She giggled and bumped him out of the way.  
"Pervert." She muttered. "Even her you shouldn't see her naked."  
"What makes you think I haven't?" Duo put his hands on his hips.  
Sumire put her hands on her hips. "Oh? And have you now?"  
"No, but some day I might." He said with a joking smile.  
Sumire smacked his shoulder. "But today is not that day." She pulled the sheets up over Gilly's shoulders, "Pervert."  
"I feel offended." Duo shook a finger at her.  
"Good." She laughed in return.  
Sumire finished tucking in the blankets around Gilly. She pulled back as a tear rolled down her cheek, the moment of laughter and fun gone.  
"Will she ever wake up? It's been at least seventy-two hours."  
"She'll pull through."  
Sumire brushed misplaced strands of Gilly's hair out of her face. "I hope..." She stopped.  
Duo put his arms around Sumire and held her to him. Sumire was surprised at his sudden emotions. He held her to his chest, her hands in fists against him. She felt him shudder, and a warm tear hit her hair.  
"She'll pull through." He whispered. "She has to. I...I love her. I can't live without her. She has to make it, if not for her, than for me."  
Sumire knew he was trying to convince himself, not her. She didn't feel so alone anymore.  
* * * * *  
  
She wept with the knowledge. The knowing that she couldn't comfort her love, or her friends.  
"It's cold here. And dark." She whispered to herself, beings no one else could hear her. She stood in the black void, "And why the hell can't I sleep?! I'm so tired!" She whined.  
She had heard Sumire say she'd been in the comma for at least seventy- two hours. She'd been aware since Knightsaber had been destroyed. She wouldn't let herself sleep, for one thing. She had to "watch over" Duo, and she feared that if she fell asleep, she'd fall deeper into the comma, or worse. Every time Duo was around, the small patch of light would appear, but every time she tried to reach it and couldn't, it seemed to get farther away.  
"Why...?" She squeaked.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo rarely left her side. He wanted to be there when she awoke. He usually slept in the chair, or with his head on her bed, and occasionally on the floor. Amanda would tell him to get some real sleep, that he had bags under his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.  
It had been five days since he'd arrived, but according to Sally, it had been around six. He sighed and stroked the cold flesh of Gilly's arm.  
"Won't you please come back to me?" He whispered, "Please?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
She heard his plea. How she wished she could grant them. Hope was fading from her, escaping from her grasp into the darkness of her mind.  
Gilly was ready to give in, to die. How long would she have to stay in this prison? Without sleep, her body heat grew colder and colder. How tired she was.  
Letting go of her place in the dark void, she floated freely. She knew she was sinking lower, but it felt so good to close her eyes. No matter how dark it seemed, it always got darker when her hope faded.  
"So nice..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo gently kissed her forehead. The beginning of the seventh or eighth day had begun.  
"Morning, m'lady." He smiled weakly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She had not felt that sensation in a long time. His lips had been a warm, unexpected, but pleasant surprise. She had felt the sorrow through his touch, though, and she cursed herself for wanting to give up. How dare she think she had the right to give up and end her life! Her life belonged to Duo! Everything she did was for him. Even if she never slept again, she would not give up, for his sake. She didn't notice the light flickering above her, as she wrapped herself in the warmth and love left by his touch.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Making sure the blankets were secure around the left side of her torso, Duo removed his shirt. Her flesh was so cold; he had to warm her, some how. Careful not to shake her, he sat on the bed, near her head. With one leg dangling off, he gently pulled her up to him. He wrapped his arms around her cold shoulders and pulled the covers up tight around them. "I love you." He whispered into her ear. Then, with careful ease, he pulled her chin up, and pressed his lips to hers.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I love you, too!" She screamed at the walls, "I love him! I want to be with him," She glared, "for the rest of my life!"  
The sweet touch of his lips to hers stopped her shouting. He was holding her, and kissing her like he had done when she was alive.  
"But," She whispered, "but I'm still alive! Dear God!"  
I'll be with you, always. She felt him say.  
"I want you here with me." She whispered tearfully.  
I'll always be here, for you.  
"I know!" The light came closer, brighter.  
I need you!  
"I need you! I can't live without you!" Still brighter as she cried.  
I want you here with me!  
"Good God! Let me be with him! Let me comfort him! It's all I want, all I'll ever want, or need!" The light touched her.  
"Give her back to me!" His voice rang out.  
She found herself throwing her arms around the space in front of her, as the light enveloped her with warmth and love from Duo.  
"I LOVE YOU!!!" She screamed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo held her tighter. He kept pressing her against him, kissing her, trying to get her to react. So intent on the kiss, he was, that he didn't notice the big tears rolling down his own face, colliding with hers.  
Gilly coiled her arms around Duo's waist, pushing into his kiss. She noticed his mouth parted, and she pressed her tongue into his mouth, feeling the warmth of him.  
Blind to what was happening, Duo thought he was dreaming. He wanted her to react, but he knew she wouldn't. When her tongue pressed into his mouth, he tried to reply, but her tongue was filling his mouth, preventing his own attempts.  
Realization hit him like a lazar impact. It flooded him, and he knew what was going on. With that, he forced his eyes open. There she was, he could feel her body heat rising. He couldn't bring himself to pull away.  
Finally, she brought her head up and looked into his eyes. Her eyes were full of happy tears. She smiled at seeing his eyes meet hers.  
"Oh, Duo," She whispered happily into his ear, "You don't know how long it seems like it's been since I've looked into those beautiful eyes of yours."  
"Is this a dream?" He asked in a concerned voice, "pinch me."  
Gilly pressed her mouth to his, and gave him a long, passionate kiss, followed by a small bite on his lip. When they pulled away from each other, he smiled heartily. "That felt pretty damn real." "I made it back to you." She whispered. "I don't have to die now." "I'm glad, but you'll have to explain to me what it is you mean by that."  
She pressed her finger to his lips. "Later, but right now, I'll I want is to be with you. Now, and forever." She smiled wistfully as she melted into his arms with another kiss. 


	29. The End

Chapter 28- The End; For Now  
  
Incredible! Gilly thought to herself.  
What had he done to her?! How had he done it?! It was amazing, he had made her sweat and she had done nothing! It felt good. She was relaxed and her strength was returning at the same time.  
A drop of sweat ran down her temple and onto her pillow. She smiled and rolled onto her back. Looking down at her was her love, the only thing she lived for, Duo. He was smiling smugly at his accomplishment; her smile was of a calming nature.  
"What did you do to me?" She asked breathlessly.  
"Did it work?" He replied. "Like I said?"  
"Yes," She sighed, "yes, it did."  
"Good. It was simple, actually. You just needed some heat worked back into your muscles, so I obliged. Massages are good for you."  
"And how!" She agreed.  
  
*What the hell were you thinking?! Dirty perverts!*  
  
"I'm glad you're back." HE sighed, stroking her cheek.  
"So am I."  
Gilly took Duo's hand and held it tight to her chest with her own. She closed her eyes and took his warming love into her. She could feel how much he loved her. Before she had a chance to open her eyes, she felt his hot breath on her face, and his other hand on her shoulder.  
Duo's kisses were sweet and filling. They were like Chinese food; you're full right after you eat, but an hour later, you always want more. Gilly loved being able to feel his presence within her. When he kissed her, she felt safe, and that nothing could hurt her. She had not felt that for so long before...  
It was always sad when a kiss ended, but Gilly wanted to look at him, too. She wanted to take in his attractive features with her eyes. She smiled at him.  
"Bright eyes." He whispered.  
"Hm?" Gilly cocked her head as she sat up, shuffling out of the sheets.  
"You have bright eyes." He smiled dreamily.  
She blushed slightly. "Thank you."  
She ran her hands over his bare shoulders, than let them find their way to his back, and she held him as tight as she could.  
"I love you." She whispered into his ear.  
"And I love you, Bright Eyes."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Gilly tucked the white, satin tank top into the top of the long, navy blue skirt. She was incredibly grateful she didn't have to wear a dress, only a skirt. A dress would be unthinkable.  
The white top was loose, and comfortable, unlike the blue skirt, which ended at her thighs and felt awfully drafty. She reached over and grabbed the matching blazer, and slipped into it. After buttoning it up, she looked in the full-length mirror and sighed. She looked awful.  
"Woah!" Came a voice from behind her.  
Gilly froze for a moment, than turned, and blushed madly.  
"No!" She snarled.  
"You should be." Duo smiled mischievously. "You look wonderful."  
"I do not!" Gilly protested.  
He sauntered up to her and looked at her fiercely. "Yes. You do."  
"Rngh." Gilly disagreed, turning back to the mirror.  
"Twirl." Duo commanded  
Gilly did.  
"Well! You were twirling! That's a new one on me!"  
She turned and smacked his shoulder. "Shut-up."  
"We'll be late," He said, looking at his watch, "if you don't stop your silly girlish antics."  
Gilly smirked and took Duo's arm.  
"Let's go." She moaned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Man! It's crowded!" Duo exclaimed.  
"Duh!" Gilly agreed. "It's Ms. Relena's birthday, and she's excepting the office of Vice Foreign Minister!"  
"Duo! Gilly!" Someone cried from across the crowded hall.  
They turned to see who was calling them. Standing by a wooden door, was none other than Quatre. He was waving at them, and motioning them to come on over. Gilly and Duo made their way over hastily.  
"How have you been?" Quatre shouted over the noise.  
"Just great." Duo groaned, his hands on Gilly's shoulders, keeping her from being swept away from him.  
Quatre laughed, and opened the door behind him. He ushered the two in to the balcony. Waiting there, were Trowa, Wufei, and Rasid.  
"Hey guys!" Duo gave a peace sign.  
Wufei looked disgusted and turned away, Trowa gave a not unkind smile, and Rasid gave a warmer smile. Gilly looked at Quatre, who was motioning them to sit. They took the two empty seats nearest them, and Quatre sat beside Gilly.  
"I guess being head of the Winner family has its advantages?" Gilly asked.  
"You'd be correct there, Gilly." Quatre smiled.  
"Is Heero coming?" Duo leaned over and asked.  
"He's here somewhere." Quatre sighed. "We don't know where, but he's here."  
"That's good." Gilly smiled.  
"I'm sorry I can't stay with you." Quatre repeated his sigh. "But, I'm a representative for the colonies, and I have to be on stage, I just wanted to make sure you guys got good seats."  
"Thank you." Gilly smiled pleasantly as Quatre took his leave.  
Nobody spoke at all. When the lights dimmed around them, and the stage lit up, everybody focused their attention to where Quatre was walking on stage. He gave a speech about how he looked forward to the new peace treaty, and that it would benefit them all. Gilly didn't really pay attention to the words, she just watched, she knew what was going on.  
Quatre finished speaking, and a few other representatives of the nations of earth and the colonies filed onto the stage. Amidst them, the stage seemed very small. Quatre announced every colony and country's representative in turn.  
"And now," He beamed, "I would like to announce our new Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Darlian!"  
Relena walked up on stage. She looked very important and dignified for a sixteen-year-old. She walked up to Quatre and smiled.  
After taking an oath, Relena gave her own little speech. She spoke of peace for the colonies and earth. Gilly smiled, what a remarkable girl Relena was indeed.  
When it was all over, everyone in the balcony exited through the door. They stood around talking about Relena's speech for a few minutes, when Relena walked up.  
"Congratulations, Ms. Relena." Gilly smiled politely.  
"Thank you." She replied, all smiles.  
"You did such a remarkable job as Queen, they just wanted you back, right?" Duo asked, jauntily.  
"I suppose."  
"Will you stay with us for a while?" Trowa asked.  
"I have to be leaving for earth." She sighed.  
"That's too bad." Gilly replied.  
"There's always work to be done."  
"Yes..."  
Relena smiled and walked away, two men followed her. Bodyguards. Gilly thought. She was about to ask Duo something, when someone caught her eye. It was a spiky haired, boy who was following Relena. Gilly smiled, she knew who it was, and she turned back to their conversation.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Thank you ever so much for reading my story. I have every intention of adding more, but this is the initial story. I'd like to thank my best friend, who gave me support, all the time I've been writing it. But, it must end for now, so that I can work on other stories. Yeah!  
  
© The Gundam Wing People 


End file.
